


Silent Smiles, Lilting Laughs

by Halvwyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Sign Language, Art student! Rey, Artist! Ben Solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Han and Leia did not know how to parent, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Hux is not paid enough for this job, Luke DEFINITELY didn't know how to parent, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Rey & Finn are best friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Sign Language, Sign interpreter! Hux, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke does not approve, Soulmates, all aboard the pain train, but not really, deaf! Ben Solo, kind of a coffeeshop au, not-so-starving artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halvwyn/pseuds/Halvwyn
Summary: They say that when you’re born, the first sound you hear is your soulmate’s laugh, and that you’ll carry that sound with you the rest of your life. When Ben Solo was young, his Uncle described his late wife’s as a flowing brook, smooth and low; his friend described his own as a trumpet, brassy and loud. These descriptions became his obsession. He wrote them down in books, painted pictures of how he imagined their matching smiles would look, and threw himself into other people’s destinies to forget that he was born into a world of silence._______Ben Solo was born profoundly Deaf in a world where you find your soulmate by recognizing their laugh. Turning to art to cope, he found himself working as comic book artist Kylo Ren for First Order publishing co. Rey Sanders is a very stressed senior studio art major who happens to frequent the same coffee shop. When Rey recognizes Ben’s laugh, she finds herself in over her head in worksite hell, family drama, and facing the struggles of finding her soulmate
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 411
Kudos: 740





	1. Chapter 1- One of Those Creepy Artists

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to Silent Smile, Lilting Laughs!
> 
> I wrote this Soulmate AU prompt on my tumblr years ago and rediscovered it this morning, inspiring this story. This story is my first time writing in over four years (thanks college!), and is currently un-beta'd (anyone interested?), so please be patient. That being said, if you have feedback, I would LOVE to hear it! I don't know how I can change and/or grow without it!
> 
> I also want to say that I am not deaf/HOH, but grew up around the deaf community, becoming fairly active in it during high school. Ben is based on the experiences I've heard from my deaf/HOH teachers, friends, and acquaintances. That being said, if something is WAY off and unrealistic, please let me know. Accuracy is HUGELY important to me!
> 
> Okay! Here is chapter 1 of Silent Smiles, Lilting Laughs! We're meeting the characters and setting the stage for things to come! Hope you enjoy!

It’s funny, Rey thought, just how much power something as simple as a laugh could hold: how a mother’s chuckle could warm you to the bone, a new baby’s giggle could light up a room. But everyone had one peal of laughter that was held even more, a laugh that told you that you found the person made to be yours, and you theirs. Rey’s parents had been soulmates, her mother had told her, that when they heard each other's laughs they knew they were meant for one another. Rey remembered very little of her parents other than her mother’s throaty chuckle and father’s brassy laugh. They had stayed together no matter what, even when they left her behind.

Rey was pulled from her musings by a particularly loud cackle across the busy coffee shop. Stretching her arms above her head, she looked down at the senior studies essay sitting open on her beat up laptop and sighed. “Maybe one more cup will give me the power to finish this thing,” she mused to herself, ruffling through her bag to dig out her wallet and head to the counter to order another coffee. As she made her way through the shop, Rey’s eyes landed on another patron, older than her by a few years, and sketching away intently on a large pad. Sneaking a glance to the page, Rey could make out the beginning of a grinning mouth before being called up the the register to order. 

Making her way back to her table with a steaming mug, Rey found her attention drifting from her essay and back to the man across the way. He was tall, she noted, and for a moment Rey wondered how he fit at the small table. Reaching back into her bag and pulling out her own sketch pad, Rey found herself tracing the lines of his profile in her book before she fully realized what she was doing. Looking down at the page in front of her, Rey grimaced, “Great going, Rey. Now you’re one of those creepy artists everyone hates. This bodes great for life after graduation,” she muttered under her breath as she crammed the sketch pad back in her bag. Sipping her mocha, Rey attempted to force her focus back to the paper she had already put off way longer than she should have. “Right. All I need to do is right three pages in as many hours and pray that it’s good enough to appease Maz.” Shaking her head, and putting in her ear buds, Rey set to work.

* * *

A week later found Rey once again taking shelter at The Resistance Coffee. Taking her usual seat against the wall, she scanned the shop, eyes falling on the same man from the week before. He was dressed much the same as the last time she'd seen him: a short-sleeved, heather grey Henley with what she thought were black jeans. Just as before, he seemed to be fully entranced with his drawing, hair falling forward to hide the details of his profile from her. _Tall, Dark, and Handsome: all a girl needs, if only his hair wasn’t hiding his face..._ Shaking her head in a vain attempt to clear her thoughts, Rey headed to the counter to order her drink.

It took thirty minutes before Rey found herself once more working on the half-done sketch of her unknowing model. Finished with the pencil sketch, she sighed to herself, standing. _If I’m going to keep being that person, I might as well introduce myself and be done with the embarrassment now._ Steeling herself for the assuredly awkward conversation that was to follow, Rey weaved her way through the chairs and table.

“Um...hi there,” Rey stammered standing just behind the artist’s shoulder. A knot of apprehension formed in her gut when he didn’t so much as spare her a glance. “E-excuse me?” 

Panic continuing to seep into her, Rey turned to go back to her table. _Oh god, he knows I’ve been staring at him, and drawing him, and he probably thinks I’m some creep--which I kind of am, and...._ Rey’s thoughts are cut off by the door to The Resistance slamming shut and a ginger man a few inches taller than herself briskly pushed past her, tapping on the seated man to get his attention. Rey’s confusion melted into horror as the dark-haired and ginger men proceeded to quite animatedly converse with their hands. 

* * *

“Come on, Peanut, whatever happened that required Rose and my immediate attention, it can’t be _that_ bad,” Finn, Rey’s oldest friend, chided from his place leaning on her bedroom doorway. For her part, Rey simply made a pathetic groan and sunk deeper into her bedding. 

“I tried to strike up a conversation with a guy at The Resistance-”

“-Oooooh!” Rose started, shoving past Finn and flinging herself onto Rey’s full-sized bed, “Now I want all the details for this! Was it Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?" she asked earning a kick in her direction, "Because all I’ve seen is your sketch but I’d take a big old cool glass of-” 

“Rose!" Rey snapped at her friend, "Yes it was him, but....but guys, he’s deaf. I tried to strike up a conversation with a deaf guy and then his buddy showed up and I’ve never been so mortified!” Rey groaned, grabbing the nearest pillow and holding it to her face in a half-attempt to smother herself and avoid future embarrassments. 

After a beat of shocked silence, Finn and Rose both broke down cackling. Finn’s brassy laughter mixing with Rose’s own boisterous one and filling the room at their friend’s expense. “Thanks for your support,” Rey muttered, burrowing deeper into her bed and resuming pressing her face further into her pillow.”

Still gasping for breath, Finn gently pulled the pillow away from his friend’s face, breaking into more laughter at her petulant face. “C’mon now, Peanut. Even you have to admit this is at least a little bit funny,” at her increasingly annoyed expression, he continued, “but really, you said his friend saw you, but did _he_?”

“No...” Rey acquiesced, “I just awkwardly stood behind him talking at his back like the hot mess that I am.”

“So no harm done, right?” Finn pressed, “I mean, if he doesn’t know about your smooth moves, there’s nothing saying you can’t just try it again.”

Rey pushed herself upright, kicking a still giggling Rose off the side of her bed. “Are you missing the part where he can’t hear? And I don’t know sign language? You don’t think that makes things a little difficult to strike up conversation with a stranger?”

At this, Rose popped up off the floor, reclaiming her place on Rey’s bed. “Well, Paige took some classes when she was in undergrad, I could ask her if she still has her textbooks and DVDs if you want, or you can continue sulking about your crush never noticing you because you’re the Rey I know and love and won’t take a risk when it comes to this stuff,” Seemingly unaffected by Rey’s scowl, she pushed on, “I mean, who knows! Maybe he has your laugh!”

Rey dramatically rolled her eyes at her friend’s words. Rose had yet to find the person with her laugh, but as the true romantic she was, never missed a chance to help someone find theirs. Since helping Finn meet his soulmate, a hot-shot pilot named Poe Damarron, a few months before, she had developed a single-minded focus to help Rey find her own. “C’mon, Rose. What are the chances that some random guy in a coffee shop has my laugh? Besides, can he even have a laugh? You can’t just ask someone that, it’s just rude....” 

But despite her best efforts, the seed Rose planted stayed firm. What _if_ the stranger who had so suddenly caught her eye had her laugh? It was a long shot to be sure, but she’d heard stranger stories from her various foster parents.

She held out seeing him another three times before she admitted defeat and asked Rose to contact her sister.

* * *

It happened on a quiet Wednesday in mid-October. Rey was happily seated at her usual table, nursing an almost too-hot mocha in her hands as she judged her most recent sketch. The senior class art exhibit was the following May, and Rey knew she needed to start working on pieces now or she’d never be ready in time with her course load. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when the two men walked in, signing to each other fervently along with tall, blonde woman. Rey watched as the trio approached the counter, the woman speaking in a surprisingly firm tone to the barista while the ginger man seemed to order for himself as well as his--friend? Partner? Rey shook her head as she watched on with more interest than she felt she had a right to.

Drinks in hand, the trio made their way to a round corner table, facing each other comfortably as they signed between sips of their coffee. Only catching a handful of the signs made, Rey returned to her work with a sigh, _maybe I should erase this part here and add a tree to this landsca-_ all attempts at working were cut short when a surprisingly loud chuckle echoed through The Resistance. Rey’s coffee fell out of her hand with a crash as her attention was brought fully to the three people, mouth falling open as she found the dark-haired man of the group recovering from his outburst. She knew that laugh. Had known it all her life, in fact. And it had come from _him_ . It was _his,_ and she didn’t know his name and....realizing that the ginger man at the table had been staring at her since she dropped her coffee, Rey found herself frantically packing her backpack as she muttered frantic apologies about her cup to the approaching staff member. 

As ill-prepared as she had been for hearing his laugh, Rey found herself momentarily frozen in her spot as she stood up to find the dark-haired man’s eyes meeting hers in confusion from across the cafe. God, she could melt in those eyes: a shockingly deep brown, surrounded by thick eyelashes. The moment ended as suddenly as it started when the ginger tapped him on the arm to get his attention, prompting him to break eye contact. Rey didn’t look up again until she was safely back in her and Rose’s apartment.

* * *

“Ben, are you alright?” Armitage Hux asked, a look of feigned concern doing little to hide his amusement.

Ben raised a disdainful eyebrow at his interpreter, “Is there a reason I wouldn’t be, Hux?”

“You seemed rather intent on staring down the poor girl who dropped her cup there. Now to be fair, this abomination they call coffee likely deserves such treatment, but she needn’t make such a spectacle of it.” Hux face expressed as much distaste and distanced humor as his words, gesturing at his cup to make a point.

“I only noticed because you were staring for so long. Are you planning on taking on another woman? Is Phasma here not enough for you?”

The woman’s face settled into a scowl at the man’s words, both speaking aloud and signing in a cuttingly serious tone, “there is _no_ need for you to pull that card, _Solo._ You don’t get to be a dick about Hux and I just because _you_ don’t have a soulmate.”

“Gwen, that’s enough,” Hux cut in sharply before Ben had a chance to reply, taking a moment to cover one of her hands in his own and sharing an equally sharp look with his soulmate. Not moving his hand from hers, Hux turned back to Ben, using his free hand to address his client, “you and I both know that is utter bullshit, so I’m leaving it there,” gathering his few things, he stood from his seat, pulling his hand from Phasma’s, “Now if you two are done fighting over some nobody, we should get back to the studio. You’ve got a deadline coming up, Solo, and Snoke’s going to come after Gwen and my asses if you don’t meet it.”

Sparing one last glare to the couple in front of him, Ben turned away and strode ahead of them, sparing a final thought for the girl with the strangely mesmerizing hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 2- Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a minor meltdown, and she spends some quality time with Finn and Rose while she processes those Big Life Decisions. Ben gets snarky at work, and the romance progresses!
> 
> **This is my first time actively trying to write Ben as Kylo, so apologies if the characterization still isn't quite right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> First off, I want to say thank you SO MUCH for the amazing response for Silent Smiles, Lilting Laughs! You all have been so much better than I could have asked for!
> 
> Special thanks to Reylogarbagechute for the LOVELY mood board!! Check it out [here](https://www.canva.com/design/DADx7YWXKKQ/0pNxrcptpyQ6VZpHd1sbmg/view?utm_content=DADx7YWXKKQ&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=publishsharelink)

Rey was quite happy staying buried under her blankets and pillows. _Maybe,_ she thought, _I can just stay right here forever. No broken coffee mugs, or term papers, or life changing laughter..._ At this thought, Rey let out a frustrated groan and burrowed deeper into her bed.

“Rey? You okay?” Rose called through her bedroom door, “Honey, you’ve been in there for over four hours now. Did something happen?” When her roommate made no effort to answer her questions, Rose risked opening the door and making her way to her friend’s bed. “Rey, what on earth is going on? Was it Mr. Tall, Dark and hand-”

A hand was suddenly tightly clamped over her mouth as Rey glared at her roommate from her hidey-hole. “Don’t say that name ever again. Don’t even mention him, Rose. Don’t even _think_ about him.” Rose’s grin was visible even from behind Rey’s hand. 

“It _was_ him! Just wait till I tell Finn!” She squealed, pulling Rey’s hand away from her mouth and bolting off the bed to get her phone. Rey was out of her bed in an instant and chasing Rose out to the living room. 

“Don’t you dare, Tico! If you even think...” Rey cut herself off at Rose’s defiant grin, “you already texted him, didn’t you?” The energy seeming to pour out of her, Rey dropped into the nearest well-loved armchair.

Not even feigning guilt, Rose made her way to perch on the arm of her friend’s chair, earning an unintelligible grumble and half-hearted shove from Rey. After several silent moments, Rose’s phone dinged. “Finn’s on his way,” she started, continuing when Rey did little to acknowledge her, “he’s bringing moose tracks and wine. Claims that those are the bare essentials?” Rose finished relaying the message and cocking a brow at her friend. At that, Rey perked up considerably.

“That man is too good for this world,” she started, heaving herself out of the chair, “tell him thanks, and that I’m waiting for that ice cream.” Finishing her request, Rey wandered back to her room, finally changing out of her day clothes and slipping into pajamas: some sweatpants she got on sale at the school store and an over-sized t-shirt that had clearly been a freebie at an event that’s applique had long since fallen off.

It wasn’t long till Finn made his way into the girls’ apartment, “Where are my favorite ladies? I have comfort food essentials to be eaten before they melt!” Despite her earlier protests, Rey felt a flush relief over her as she greeted her friend, finding her way into her best friend’s arms with a familiar ease and earning herself a tight squeeze from the man. “Alright, Peanut, I’ve got the goods, is Rose joining us or do I need to hide the body before we dig in?”

“Very funny, Storm!” Rose called out from the kitchen, surfacing with hands full of wine glasses and snacks. “Rey would never do such a thing,” she scoffed, amusement clear in her face, “she loves me far too much.” Rose moved to set everything down on the small coffee table at the center of their living room, unceremoniously dropping down onto the couch before the other two had the chance to reply.

Shaking their heads, Rey and Finn separated from their hug, joining Rose on the couch. Without prompting, Finn proffered a pint of moose tracks ice cream and spoon to Rey, earning a half-laugh and murmur of thanks before she dug into the treat. “So....you wanna tell us what’s got you all upset? Or did I come all the way to Lincoln Park just to watch you eat ice cream on my dime?” Though he intended it as a joke, Finn frowned when Rey visibly flinched, setting down the ice cream to fidget instead.

“It’s stupid. And you’re both probably going to laugh at me, because it’s probably nothing or I made a mistake, or...” Rey was cut off when both of her friends reached over and covered her hands with their own.

“No one here is laughing, Rey, unless it’s with you.” Rose spoke with such conviction that Rey’s eyes shot to hers in surprise, feeling the ball of anxiety that had been in the pit of her stomach since that afternoon start to fade.

After another squeeze from each of her friends, Rey took a steadying breath, unsure if it was more to comfort herself or reassure her friends. “I was at Resistance, and he was there. And I heard him laugh,” Rose gasped, only prevented from interjecting by a firm look from Finn, “It was only a second, half of one even, but it was my laugh. I’m almost sure of it, you guys. And I don’t even know how to _talk_ to him. He have any idea about who I am other than the idiot who shattered a cup-” Rey cut herself off with a sob, suddenly finding herself folded against Finn’s chest while Rey rubbed comforting circles into her back.

“It’s gonna be fine, Rey,” Finn murmured into her hair, “do you remember how panicked I was when I heard Poe’s laugh for the first time? I thought for sure I was done for then and there. But you and Rose were there the whole time, and I daresay Poe and I are doing just fine, aren’t we?” Rey managed a nod against his chest, breath attempting to even out at her friend’s words and the ghost of a smile playing at her lips. Finn had called her from the bathroom at he and Poe’s first date in a tizzy after the other man had laughed at a joke. It had taken nearly ten minutes to convince him to go back out and tell the other man the truth.

Rose didn’t hesitate to fill the empty air with her own words of comfort, hand not stopping its ministrations, “and besides, you were already starting on that sign language stuff from Paige, right? Now you just have extra motivation to study,” Rey groaned at the mention of more studying, earning a laugh from both of her friends, and suddenly she was entirely unsure why she’d been so mad at Rose, “and you said he was an artist, too, yeah? Though I doubt he’s half as good as you, that means you already have something in common. You just need to get him to realize it!”

They stayed like that for another several minutes, Rey content to just bask in the little family she had with them. Pushing herself upright and reaching for her now half-melted ice cream, Rey offered a smile to her two friends. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you guys....now can we open that wine and put on some really shitty movie?” Finn made to pour three glasses while Rose went about picking a movie, chattering about the reviews and summaries of each, and in that moment Rey found she couldn’t bring herself to worry about what discovering her soulmate would bring.

* * *

Ben set his pencil down on his desk, taking a moment to stretch while he looked over his work, a page of one of his oldest running comics, _Vader_. He’d meant to work on the comic for weeks now, but as more projects were thrown in his lap by Snoke, he found himself putting the story to the side. Happy with the page’s pencil art, he set it on a pile of other pages that needed to be inked. Glancing behind him to ensure no one’s presence in his office, Ben pulled out his personal sketchbook, flipping to the half-finished drawing towards the back of the pad.

Ben found himself staring at the sketch far longer than he would admit to before picking out a pencil and continuing to sketch the pair of eyes staring up at him from the page. As the drawing came to life on the page in front of him, Ben’s mind drifted back to the girl from two weeks prior. She hadn’t been smiling, then, her eyes wide and near-panicked when they met his. Despite his best attempts, he couldn’t shake the memory of those hazel eyes from his mind, and was even less successful in trying to avoid imagining what her face looked like with a smile breaking through. Ben shook his head in an attempt to clear his head, instead focusing on the picture in front of him. This was something he knew, had memorized each detail of in those short moments.

He jumped as a hand came down to tap on his shoulder. “What do you want, Hux?” he asked after slamming the sketchbook shut in his lap, scowl apparent on his face, “You know that I’m not to be interrupted while I’m working.”

Hux, for his part, looked equally unimpressed with the man before him, “Because you were working so hard when I came. Whatever will Snoke say when he learns your slacking off on the job? His darling Kylo going rogue in the office...” he shot back, amusement growing at the finger waved his way.

“I finished the draft of _Vader_ ,” he started, frowning and making a mental note to talk with Hux about coming up with a sign for the series, “and was just taking my _allotted_ break time that I worked through earlier. Now, as you are _my interpreter_ and not my superior, I’m assuming my presence is requested?” He asked, standing from his chair and staring down at Hux with thinly veiled disdain. He knew full well that Hux’s official position as office interpreter was more a cover for his unofficial job of babysitter than an actual position, and levied it against the man whenever possible.

Hux rolled his eyes, frustration flickering across his face at the clear slight. “No, I was merely informing you that Gwen and I are leaving the office for lunch, so if you had need of my services you needed to ask now. I’m _not_ leaving my lunch break for you to get into another argument with a secretary this week.”

Waving off his interpreter, Ben moved to get his coat before turning back to the man. “Go on. I have no use of you.” As Hux took his leave, Ben spared one more glance at the sketchpad on his desk, before shoving it into his bag and,against his better judgement, making his way to The Resistance.

* * *

It had been two weeks, and there’d been no sign of her soulmate at The Resistance. Rey took a breath, trying to quell the fear that her previous impression had scared him off from the shop for good. She fidgeted with her blouse, disliking the faux-lace fabric the Rose had coaxed her into wearing that morning before she rushed to an 8am lecture “You need to dress to impress! Maybe today’s the day!” she had chided as Rey brushed off her attempts to curl her hair. 

Rey pulled out the note she’d been carrying with her daily for nearly the past two weeks. Rose’s comment about her soulmate being an artist had got her thinking of ways around their language barrier, but as the days went by, she couldn’t help the doubt flooding her mind. What is he hated her art? Or thought that passing notes was too much like middle schoolers trying to talk in class? Her thoughts were firmly cut off when he walked through the door of The Resistance. Without sparing a glance to his surroundings, he found a seat near the counter, dropping his things at the table before approaching the counter, handing the barista a pre-written note with what she assumed was his order. 

It took nearly fifteen minutes for Rey to get up the nerve to enact her plan. Taking advantage of him heading into the restroom, Rey made her way to his table, tucking the note half-under the book he had been reading before retreating back to her own, shifting so she could watch the table out of the corner of her eye when he returned before going back to her work.

* * *

It caught his eye when he went to pick up his book, an old paperback he’d had as long as he could remember. Picking up the paper-which was larger than he’d expected, Ben opened the note. His first reaction was to look around the room to find who left it, eyes falling on her across the shop. Despite himself, Ben found gaze bouncing between the girl who seemed to be focused on some sort of schoolwork and the note in his hand.

It was a simple drawing, some pencil marks still visible underneath the inked lines, but it was clearly him and her. They were shaking hands, the drawing of the girl’s face filled with a grin while his own held a much smaller one. A text bubble was drawn above the girl’s head “Hi, I’m Rey!” and most importantly, “312-269-0847.” A phone number, _her_ phone number. Ben shook his head slowly in disbelief before reaching for his phone, plugging in the number before tucking the note into his book for safekeeping and packing his things to go.

* * *

Rey’s stomach dropped to the floor when she saw him pack his things and leave the shop. Her last ditch effort to connect with him had failed and he’d slipped through her fingers again. Anger settling in alongside the anxiety now, Rey went about shoving her things back in her backpack. If the universe decided this was its idea of fun, then she was done with it. She’d shed more than her share of tears, and she’d be damned to shed any more. Resolving herself to forget about the man and focus on her schooling, she shoved open the door to The Resistance and headed back towards campus. She jumped, however, when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Pulling out her phone, she prepared herself to message her group chat with Rose and Finn to tell them what had happened when she stopped short at the text preview.

**872-573-1200**

_Hi_

_This is Ben, the guy at The Resistance who made awkward eye contact with you a few weeks back_

_Thanks for the note_

Still staring at her phone in shock, Rey saved the number in her phone. She finally knew his name, and she knew it thrilled her far more than it should have. Despite herself, Rey couldn’t stop the grin on her face.

**Rey**

_I’m glad you got it!_

  
  



	3. Chapter 3- Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: Snoke's behavior is NOT an example of good Deaf etiquette. There are a wide variety of ways to get the attention of a Deaf person, as demonstrated by Hux flicking the Ben's light once, and Ben tapping Rey's shoulder. Just like with hearing people, it is NOT okay to walk up behind someone and forcibly grab their arm or hit Deaf people to get attention.  
> Thanks for listening to my TEDtalk, and enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!  
> I'm on a major roll, and am back with Chapter 3 of Silent Smiles!  
> Thank you so much for all of the comments! I love reading them all, and they serve as GREAT motivators to keep writing!  
> Once more comments/feedback/critique are SUPER appreciated! They help me grow as a writer, and get to know what you all want in this story!

****

**Rey**

_I swear to god if I have to sit through one more explanation of the difference between H and B pencils, I’m going to use said pencils to stab someone._

_Seriously Ben, this is a senior level course_

_We KNOW_

Ben chortled as the messages light up the phone sitting beside him at his desk.

**Ben**

_It’s a very important skill to have, Rey_

_It definitely came up at 0 of my job interviews, so make sure you put extra studying into it_

Sending off his reply, Ben pushed his chair away from his desk, standing up with a groan and stuffing his phone in his pocket. Grabbing his coffee mug off his desk and leaving the relative safety of his office, Ben made his way towards the break room. The staff gave him a wide berth as he made his way across the building, and Ben couldn’t help the vague feeling of relief that no one was going to attempt to strike up a conversation, which would inevitably lead to him either having to call for Hux or attempt to lip read a conversation he had no interest in. 

Reaching the break room, Ben beelined to the coffee pot, savoring the scent of the freshly brewed roast, and pouring himself a full cup of the liquid. Setting his mug on the counter, Ben reached for the creamer when surprisingly strong, spider-like fingers grab his upper arm from behind. Whirling around to tell off whoever had grabbed him rather than tapping his shoulder, Ben found himself facing Andrew Snoke, his boss since graduating college nearly ten years prior. Taking a deep breath, Ben schooled his expression from one of rage to carefully tempered neutrality.

“Kylo! I didn’t expect to find you here!” the older man signed without a modicum of warmth.

“I was just grabbing more coffee, sir, my cup had run out. I’ll be returning to my office shortly” Despite himself, Ben found himself running through the day’s assigned tasks and various deadlines he had for the week, wondering if had somehow missed something without noticing. 

“Now, boy, you’re signing too fast for me,” Snoke firmly scolded the man in front of him. Ben’s hands dropped, eyeing his mentor apologetically. He knew that despite ten years of working together, Snoke’s sign was far from fluent, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset by it. Both men knew it was a far more than his family had done for him, so he kept his frustrations to himself. “Tell Hux he will be needed this afternoon, we need to talk.”

Ben nodded, making a mental note of the meeting. “Yes, sir. I will see you, then.” Seemingly satisfied, Snoke patted Ben’s arm in an almost friendly manner and took his leave. Shaking his head, Ben pulled out his phone to text Hux informing him of the change of plans, but was side tracked by a waiting message on his lock screen

**Rey**

_Well in that case, I’ll need a tutor._

_I don’t suppose you’re free this afternoon? I’ll be at The Resistance from 1 on..._

_Any other day,_ Ben ruminated, _she just_ **_had_ ** _to choose the one day I have so speak with Snoke._ Groaning in frustration to himself, Ben dumped the creamer in his coffee. It had been nearly a week and a half since they started talking, and he found himself genuinely enjoying the tentative friendship they shared. Rey made him laugh like it was the easiest thing in the world, and had put up with his fair share of rants and tirade, but they’d somehow yet to meet face-to-face since the day she gave him her number. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of having to text back and forth while sitting right next to each other, but he hardly expected Rey to throw her schoolwork aside just to learn sign language. _Not that it matters, I have a job to do here right now, and that comes first._ Resolve set, he sent a message to Hux telling him his services would be needed after lunch for a meeting with Snoke.

**Ben**

_Meetings with my boss this afternoon for who knows how long._

_I’m sure you’ll make do without my impeccable tutoring skills_

**Armie**

_What did you do to piss him off now, Solo?_

Ben huffed a soft laugh at Hux’s message. Choosing to let him stew in worst-case scenarios for a little longer, Ben returned his phone to his pocket, picked up his now-cool coffee. And if he took the long way back to his office, that was no one’s business but his.

* * *

It wasn’t long after he got settled at his desk that Ben’s ceiling light flashed off and on once above him head. Spinning in his chair, Ben couldn’t bring himself to be the slightest bit surprised to find a very annoyed Hux waiting for his attention. “What the hell did you do, Solo?”

Ben raised his hands in a gesture of mock-innocence, earning a scowl from the ginger. “I didn’t do anything, _Armie.”_ Ben grinned at the frustration on Hux’s face. It was common knowledge in the office that Hux went by his last name out of distaste for his given one, and taking the extra time to finger spell out the diminutive rather than using his name sign was guaranteed to get under the man’s skin.

“Very mature, Kylo.” Hux responded after schooling his features back to a more neutral one. 

“I try my best,” Ben let a smug smirk grace his features for a moment before turning to one of frustration and vague confusion, “In all seriousness, though, Hux. I have no idea what the purpose of the meeting is.” If he could have his way, he wouldn’t be even attending the meeting, but as things were, he seemed to have little choice in the matter.

Before Hux could respond, Ben’s phone went off in his pocket, and Hux gestured his assent for him to check it. 

**Rey**

_That’s a real bummer_

_I’d gotten all dolled up and everything..._

_[image attached]_

Carefully glancing up at Hux, Ben swallowed before tapping open his texting app in full. She had sent him a selfie of her sitting at The Resistance. Her hair was pulled back in what looked like three buns at the back of her head, and was wearing a black t-shirt covered with an unbuttoned flannel shirt. Both her face and t-shirt were speckled in the remnants of paint, making him wonder if she’d been working in her school’s studio before heading to the coffee shop. Before he could think better of it, Ben typed out a perfunct reply before closing his phone and returning it to his pocket.

**Ben**

_Save me a seat_

Ignoring Hux’s questioning look, Ben stood and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as he walked toward the door. “Tell Snoke that something came up. I’ll be in tomorrow.”

* * *

**Ben**

_Save me a seat_

Rey had been staring at the message for the past five minutes before she thought to text Finn and Rose about the development. Screenshotting the past few messages, she passed it on before moving her things around on the table to make room for another person. As much as she had hoped to be able to talk to him in person, Rey hadn’t thought she could convince him to come. _Maybe you didn’t,_ her brain helpfully supplied, _maybe he’s just trying to get you off his back._ At the thought, Rey groaned loud enough to earn a few glances from her neighbors before hiding her face in her hands until her phone went off. 

**Rose**

_Get it girl! You got this!_

**Finn**

_See? Told you it’d be fine._

**Rose**

_This is it, Finn. Our little Rey-Rey is spreading her wings._

_Leaving the nest._

Rey rolled her eyes as the messaged flitted over her screen, her friends’ antics a welcome reprieve from her own thoughts.

**Rey**

_Okay, MOM, that’s enough._

_It’s just two friends, talking_

_In person_

_For the first time ever_

**Finn**

_And it’ll go great._

_And even if it doesn't, we’re on for movie night tonight, so Rose and I are gonna want all the deets._

Rey had been about to reply when a hand reached down to tap her shoulder. She startled for a moment despite herself, dropping her phone and looking up in surprise. “Ben?” she said aloud before flinching awkwardly and scrambling to stand. _I was right, he_ **_is_ ** _tall,_ she briefly thought to herself as she was finally able to see their height difference up close. Shaking the thought from her mind, she found herself hesitating between a handshake or a hug before settling on a slight wave, anxiety pooling in her stomach.

Ben’s lips quirked into an amused half-smile, returning the wave before gesturing towards the chairs with a cocked eyebrow. “Oh! Yeah! Sure!” Rey once again answered out loud, but, to her satisfaction, remembered to nod her head and sign in the affirmative. _Smooth moves, Sanders. You’ve managed to say “yes”. He’s going to just love hanging out with you._ Sliding into her seat, she glanced up at the man seated across from her with an uncharacteristic heft of apprehension.

Meeting his eyes, however, felt like the easiest thing she’d ever done. Ben had that same half-smile on his face, head propped up on one hand as he studied her, seemingly waiting for her to do something. Since he didn’t seem to mind that she was staring back at him in return, Rey took the opportunity to commit as many of his traits to memory as possible: his strong nose, full lips, the beginnings of stubble along his jawline, as if he was considering growing it out. Rey was startled out of her musing, however, by the sudden, nearly overpowering, desire to _touch_. Taking a centering breath, Rey raised her hands to just in front of her chest where they were easily visible across the table, earning another cocked eyebrow from Ben. She offered him a bright smile, “Thank you for coming, Ben. It’s nice to meet you!”

The surprise on Ben’s face made it worth the hours of studying. It was a brief moment, and for a second she thought she’d made it up, but a spark seemed to light up in his eyes and she clung to it like a life saver. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Rey” he replied, signing at a cautiously slow speed, “You know sign?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

Rey wasn’t prepared for the flush she felt heat her face and neck at the question. It was simple enough that she should have expected him asking, but she found herself struggling to make eye contact with him, a sheepish expression crossing her face. “Only a little,” when he didn’t make any particular reaction to the admission, she pushed forward, “I learned for you.”

* * *

He must have had a stroke. Or she didn’t mean to say what she did. It was clear she was an early learner, so it was fully plausible. Shaking his head, Ben tried to press for confirmation, “Really? For me?” When she nodded, he was fairly sure his brain short circuited. For some unknown reason, this beautiful young woman was sitting in front of him, and had _learned to sign_ for him. He grasped blindly through the memories of their conversations for any strings he may have missed that she had planned for him, but he struggled to come up with even a vague idea for the kindness. Before his thoughts could continue to spiral, Ben was jolted from his thoughts by Rey’s hand on his forearm. Her face was one of concern as she reached across the table for him.

“You okay?” she asked, grateful the question only required one hand because now that she was touching him, she found wasn’t in any rush to change the fact. 

Blinking slowly for a moment, Ben come back to reality enough to notice just how worried she looked, and for a reason he couldn’t put his finger on, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to take that concern away. Offering a soft smile, he nodded in affirmation. “I’m fine. Thank you, Rey....for learning for me. Not many people would do something like that, and I really appreciate it.” Rey’s look of concern shifted to an expression of confusion as she watched his hands. 

_She has no idea what I just said, does she?_ He realized, her expression making the situation even more uncomfortable. Leaning back in his chair, Ben scrambled for something to say to bring back the smile she’d worn when he came in, falling back on old habits in his uncertainty. “You know, your ASL is _really_ bad,” he started, keeping his pace at one she can read, but carrying on before she could protest the statement, “you need a better teacher.” He stated it plainly, hoping she would read into his comment to see his offer, too unsure of anything to offer directly.

He could see the moment Rey caught on to what he said, scrambling to grab her cell phone and texting at an admittedly impressive speed.

**Rey**

_Did you just insult my sign language and offer to teach me in the same sentence?_

_Because I’ll have you know I taught myself, you jerk._

_I know I’m no good, but you could at least_ **_try_ ** _to be nice about it._

Frowning at the message, he looked up at Rey, frown deepening when she saw the frustrated tic of her eyebrows and matching frown of her own. That wasn’t the response he wanted, though he suddenly found himself unsure of _how_ he expected the comment to go over. When at First Order, he knew that his harsh words were widely accepted as his way, and he couldn’t remember the last time they’d taken something he’d said to heart. Things clearly weren’t the same with Rey, and Ben found himself rather desperate to soothe his inadvertent hurt. Typing his response on his phone, he tapped her hand to get her attention from where she was glaring at her own. “Sorry, that wasn’t okay.” he started, hitting the send on his phone to relay the rest of his message. He managed a small smile when she huffed a laugh at the message.

**Ben**

_I’m bad at words_

**Rey**

_No kidding_

**Ben**

_I meant that I can tell you’re new to it, and that, since you say you’re learning because of me, I wouldn’t mind helping you study._

_It’s easier to learn when you practice with others_

Rey’s face softened as she looked up from her phone to meet his eyes again. His words had stung far more than she wanted to admit, but he seemed genuinely apologetic. And she couldn’t pretend that the idea of meeting with him regularly wasn’t incredibly appealing. She wanted the chance to make him laugh, _just to make sure I was right,_ she told herself, knowing that recognizing your soulmate’s laugh wasn’t something you mess up. Offering him a grin, she set her phone down, seeing his face pique with interest. “I like that idea. But first, have you eaten lunch yet?”

Ben grinned back, a wave of relief rushing over him at her acceptance, “No, no I have not.” 

* * *

Ben wasn’t entirely sure how’d he’d gotten here. One moment, they’d been grabbing lunch at a place near The Resistance, and the next thing he knew he was being half dragged to the gate of Lincoln Park Zoo. Ben couldn’t remember the last time he’d been there, and trying to think back to any family outings from his childhood put a bad taste in his mouth, face distorting at the attempt. Remembering his company, Ben tried to re-school his face into a neutral expression, but it was clear Rey had noticed.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked. Seemingly displeased when he merely shook his head in reply, Rey rifled through her bag to find her phone.

**Rey**

_You okay?_

_We didn’t have to come, it just kind of popped into my head because Finn, Rose, and I had been talking about coming._

_We can leave if you want, though. You probably need to get back to work anyway._

**Ben**

_It’s really nothing._

_We’re here, so let’s head in. I have the rest of the day off of work, anyway._

Ben flinched slightly at the lie, knowing full-well the ramifications he’d be facing when he went into work tomorrow, but choosing to push them aside. For whatever reason, he couldn’t seem to care a while Rey was standing next to him, just far enough that he could easily see her while they walked.

**Ben**

_And besides, it’s as good a place as any for a first lesson._

_Let’s see if you can keep up._

Rey’s eyes sparked up at him at the challenge _._ “Let’s go, Soko,” Rey hesitated, before sheepishly continuing, “Solo. Sorry.”

“Ben,” he replied offhandedly, pausing at the look of confusion, “my name sign,” he offered as an explanation.“You’re welcome to use it.” Ignoring the flood of warmth he felt as Rey smiled and mimicked the sign, Ben made his way to the gate. And if his hand unconsciously found its way into hers, neither of them made a comment.

* * *

Ben’s hand was big, nearly engulfing Rey’s own in its grasp. What surprised her more, however, was the warmth that seemed to emanate from their clasped hands and flush through her body. _Is it always like this,_ she thought to herself, _touching your soulmate?_ She made a note to ask Finn about it when she saw him later that night, instead choosing to focus on the man walking next to her. They’d been walking through the park for nearly half an hour now, Ben teaching her the signs for the various animals they stopped to look at, a comment or fact at the ready. The pair had stopped to consult the map Ben had snagged as they entered the zoo, Ben focused intently on the page he was holding when he felt a light tap on his arm, drawing his attention back to Rey “Thank you for coming with me today,” she smiled up at him again, starting to continue before realizing she was unsure how to say what she wanted, grabbing her phone instead. For his part, Ben waited patiently for her to type out her message and turn her phone to show him her screen.

_I’ve had a lot of fun. I don’t think I’ve come here since I was a kid, but now I’m not sure why I haven’t._

Ben reached out his hand to take the phone from her, typing out his reply as he walked towards a nearby bench to sit.

_How different is it coming back as an adult?_

He returned the phone to its owner before fishing out his own, setting it in his lap as he shifted to watch her face while she typed.

**Rey**

_Most of it seems familiar, but it’s hard to say. The last time I came was when the group home I was in took us all for some event. I must have been eight or nine at the time, so it’s been a while. Hard to remember the details._

Rey shrugged off his questioning glance after reading her message, tapping out a much quicker response.

_I was in foster care from age three till I aged out and got accepted at uni. I was lucky to have only been moved around a few times. I know several kids who had it way worse._

_But my point was that the zoo seems to be the same in a lot of ways._

_What about you? You mentioned you’re from the area._

**Ben**

_I was sent to school out of state, so I wasn’t home much, and when I was, I tended to stay home._

Ben shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable despite himself, and forced his attention back to the map in an attempt to change the subject. “How do you feel about the seals?”

Rey let him steer the conversation back into safe waters. As much as she wanted to take the chance to learn more about him, she knew better than most what it felt--and looked-- like to try and avoid past hurts. “That sounds great.”

They made their way through another few exhibits before Rey’s phone started buzzing.

**Finn**

_You good, peanut?_

_Movie night is about to start and Rose says she hasn’t seen you yet._

_Do we need to send out a search party?_

**Rey**

_Shit, sorry!_

_We completely lost track of time!_

_I’ll be home soon, don’t start without me!_

Rey looked apologetically to Ben, “My friend, Finn. I’m late for a movie,” she offered as explanation, prompting Ben to check his watch, eyebrows jumping up in surprise.

“It’s 4:30. How is it 4:30?”

“No idea, but I need to go, my friends are waiting.” Rey laughed at Ben’s huff of protest, eyes meeting his, “but I’ll see you soon, right? If you’re going to be my teacher.”

Ben found himself answering Rey’s question with a soft smile, unsure of the last time he’d smiled so much in a day. “Sure. Just name a time and place.”

“I’ll text you,” she replied, returning the smile and starting to leave before turning back and pulling him into a sudden hug. Ben gasped, looking down at her in brief confusion before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her in a loose embrace. His confusion deepened at the feeling of warmth flooding through him from the embrace, and he briefly tightened the hug despite himself before he felt Rey pull away. A soft blush colored her features, and her eyes sparkled in a way that made him wonder if she had felt the same warmth. “Thank you again, Ben.” 

And with that, she turned from him and disappeared into the throng, leaving him feeling unexpectedly cold in her absence.

* * *

Ben entered his apartment with a sigh of relief, locking the door behind him. He dropped his bag and coat at the door before heading into the room he had made into his studio. Moving through the room with practiced ease, Ben pulled out his supplies and grabbed a small clean canvas. Choosing a pencil, Ben laughed to himself at the memory of Rey’s text from that morning before setting to work outlining the picture onto his canvas. 

Lines that were now familiar began to take shape under his hands, upturned lips parting into the beginning of a grin. The beginnings of laugh lines just above the mouth, framing a thin nose. Drawing this face felt natural, almost second nature now. He had spent his life trying to capture it on paper, despite never knowing who it belonged to. Tonight though, as Ben finished the pencil outline of the piece and moved things around to start painting, he couldn’t shake the feeling he’d been staring at that smile all afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4- All in a day's work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: derogatory language, sexist language  
> ^^ The above warning occurs briefly, during a scene between Snoke and Ben, if you want to avoid it, you can skip the segment that starts with "mentally steeling himself" and ending with "knowing a dismissal when he heard one". Not a fan of using derogatory terms myself, it is VERY sparingly used, but I wanted to put a heads up out there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Chapter 4!  
> Thank you all so much for the support!  
> I've upped the chapter count because these characters keep me writing more than I'd planned!
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you, and will do my best to respond to all comments! I love hearing your thoughts on the fic!

Rey had barely made it through the front door before her friends were on her, Finn pressing a wine glass into her hand as they dragged her towards the apartment’s well-loved couch.

“So?” started Rose, beaming at her the other woman, “How was it? You two were out for a while!”

Taking a moment to compose herself, Rey thought back over the afternoon’s events. It had been a whirlwind, and had been as welcome as it had been unexpected. She considered briefly what parts she wanted to keep for herself: the feel of his hand in hers and their conversation on the zoo bench. “Well, practically the first thing he did was tell my my sign language is atrocious,” she shared.

“I’m going to kill him,” Rose was already making to stand up from the couch when both Finn and Rey grabbed her to keep her from making good on her statement. 

Rey shook her head with a laugh, “ _but_ once I set him straight, he offered to teach me, so I just need to tell him when and where, and we’ll start meeting up, so I think that’s a good start!”

Finn softly smiled at his friend, releasing Rose to cover one of Rey’s hands with his newly freed one, “I told you it’d work out, Peanut. You deserve this more than pretty much anyone I know. Rey smiled back at her oldest friend, leaning over Rose to pull him into a short, tight hug before returning to his place.

“So, most important question,” Rose interrupted, grin returning to her face after her brief episode of anger. Rey raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for her friend to continue prying into her day, “what did he say when you told him he had your laugh? Did he kiss you in the middle of the coffee shop? Profess his undying love for you?”

Rey froze, face shifting to be carefully neutral as she scooted away from the other woman. “I _might_ have left that out of the conversation...” she admitted, staring down at her wine glass with as much intensity as she could muster. She flinched at the angry intake of breath both of her friends made.

“Hold on, _what?”_ Finn exclaimed, “Peanut, what do you mean you _just left that part out_? It’s a little important, don’t you think?” Rose nodded vehemently in agreement.

“You can’t just _not_ tell someone their your soulmate, Rey! It’s not fair to either of you!”

Rey continued staring at her glass, unwilling to see the disappointment on her friends faces, “There just wasn’t a good time! And what if I was wrong, and he doesn’t have my laugh after all. I-I just want to get to know him and be his friend first, just in case...” Despite her best attempts, Rey found her voice tapering off to a near-whisper at her ramble. 

“You didn’t seem to think that could be an issue when I called you panicking in a bathroom six months ago. What happened to taking your own advice?” Finn countered, voice stern but not unkind, “You _need_ to tell him.”

Rey felt the burning of impending tears stinging her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. She’d said that she was done crying over this and she’d meant it, but she couldn’t calm the shake in her voice, “but what if he’s my soulmate, and I’m not his? Or what if he doesn’t believe me, or decides that he doesn’t want to deal with this hot mess of a college senior who can’t even talk to him without a cell phone? ...what if he leaves?” _like my parents left, like every potential-filled foster family I was placed with before finding Finn and the group home..._ these thoughts were left unsaid, but hung in the air around them after her admission.

“Oh Rey, honey,” Rose whispered, taking her friend’s glass to set on the table before pulling her into a tight hug, “you know people can’t just mess something like their laugh up. It’s practically impossible. Just like it’s impossible for him _not_ to love you. You’re smart, funny, an _amazing_ artist, and hot as hell. He’d have to be stupid not to.” Rey let out a soft laugh, face still pressed into Rose’s shoulder.

“Okay, bring it in, you two. I want in on this hug,” Finn announced before all but body flopping onto the two women, half smothering them with his weight and earning several shouts of protest between laughs. 

After a long moment, Finn pushed himself off of the pile, reclining back in his original spot while the girls peeled themselves apart and attempted to straighten their clothes back out. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of our system, I vote we order in some pizza and pretend we don’t all have an increasingly tall pile of schoolwork to do for the rest of the night.”

* * *

Ben woke up to the familiar vibration of his morning alarm. Turning it off, her slung his feet over the side of his bed, reaching for his phone.

 _Missed Call_ **Andrew Snoke**

 _Missed Call_ **Armie**

**Armie**

_Solo, you had better have a damn good reason for this._

_I’m not your babysitter, and I’m not taking the fall for you walking out._

_Did you just leave me on read?_

**Snoke**

_I expect to see you in my office. 9 o’clock sharp._

_Today will be fun,_ Ben ruminated, forcing himself to get ready for the day and mentally preparing himself for the inevitable meeting with his boss.

* * *

He had almost made it to the safety of his office when he noticed the familiar tuft of ginger hair sticking up over the back of his desk chair. Ben inwardly groaned, not willing to deal with Hux this early, but quickly realizing there was no choice. Hux spun around in the chair to face him as he entered the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

“Where the hell were you yesterday, Solo?”

Ben raised an unamused eyebrow at his interpreter, setting his things down on his desk and turning to face him, “Good morning to you,too, Hux. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or were sent to the couch again last night?”

“I’m not laughing, _Kylo._ I had to listen to Snoke for over an hour yesterday, yelling at me for not keeping you in check. You acted out, and I paid the price. Again.” Hux was visibly frustrated, brows furrowed together and lips a thin line on his face.

Ben shrugged unapologetically in response. “I don’t see why I’m responsible for our supervisor’s actions. I’m meeting with him momentarily to discuss yesterday’s events.”

“You didn’t answer my question. Where _were_ you?” Ben hesitated, and glanced briefly at the phone now sitting on his desk. Noting the hesitation, Hux paused as a realisation dawned on him, “It was that girl you’ve been texting, wasn’t it?” he scoffed at the surprise now apparent on his client’s face, “don’t give me that look, you’ve really got to stop leaving your phone where others can find it. You’ve been lucky it’s only been me. Imagine what Snoke would say if he learned about your distraction.”

Ben drew himself to his full height, stepping closer into the other man’s space, just far enough that his hands and face could still be seen. “She has nothing to do with this, and you will not mention her again. If you mention her to anyone here, I will know about it. Now, as I stated before, I have a meeting with Snoke in half an hour, and I _do_ expect you to tone down your attitude before the meeting, Hux. It’s your job to interpret impartially after all.” Turning away from the man before he had a chance to retort, Ben opened the door to his office and gesture toward the now open doorway, “I have things to tend to before the meeting, so I do believe you’re dismissed.”

Face reddening with barely concealed anger, Hux left the room with a curt, deferential nod. Returning to his desk, Ben sighed, staring down at his phone

**Rey**

_Thank you again for yesterday, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you. :)_

_I was thinking maybe getting lunch together on Thursdays, if that works for you?_

**Ben**

_Thursdays sound great. See you tomorrow._

Ben put his phone back in his pocket with another sigh, giving himself a once over in the mirror before grabbing his coffee mug. If he was going to survive this meeting, it would be solely under the influence of caffeine.

* * *

The giddiness from the day before had returned in full force that morning. She had gone through her morning routine on auto-pilot, much to Rose’s amusement.

“You know, Rey, I’m pretty sure even Finn didn’t have it this bad after his and Poe’s first date,” she teased fondly from over her coffee and textbook, earning herself a stuck out tongue for her best friend as she walked over. Making direct eye contact with her friend, Rey reached out and took the coffee from Rose’s hands, finishing the cup with a grin. “Hey! You could have gotten your _own_ cup, Sanders!”

Rey laughed in response, “but now I don’t need to clean it!” she replied, returning the cup to its owner and grabbing her backpack, “Gotta head to class! See you tonight!” Heading out the door, she sent off the message she had meant to send the night before.

**Rey**

_Thank you again for yesterday, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you. :)_

_I was thinking maybe getting lunch together on Thursdays, if that works for you?_

* * *

Mentally steeling himself and ensuring his face was one of distanced neutrality, Ben nodded to Hux as the ginger-haired man knocked and entered Snoke’s office. 

“Kylo! Good of you to join us!” Snoke exclaimed, making no attempt to sign the words himself now that Hux was present. For his part, Hux fell comfortably into his role, standing between the two men and facing Ben with practiced ease.

“Yes, sir. I apologize for my unexpected exit yesterday afternoon. A personal issue came up that I had to attend to,” Ben offered in apology, fighting the urge to shift from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“Is that what you young folks are calling it now? ‘A personal issue’?”

“I’m but sure what you mean, sir.” Ben’s brows knit together in confusion at Snoke’s words, taking an extra moment to check for any change in expression from Hux.

“Don’t lie to me, boy! I know full well that you abandoned your work to go play with some little slut.” Ben flinched visibly, and even Hux showed discomfort in translating the slur. “Tell me why I shouldn’t send you out to the curb now, Kylo. You have everything you could ever want or need here, and you walked away from it for what? Some nobody girl?”

Steeling himself once more, Ben attempted to seem unaffected by his supervisor’s words. The less he knew about Rey, the better. “I apologize again if you perceived me as neglecting my work. I had completed more than my allotted work for the day at the time of my leave, and had thought little of it. I will avoid leaving early to speak with her again.”

Snoke leered over his desk at the man in front of him, “What I’d much prefer is for this distraction to cease at work altogether, Kylo. You know nothing will come of it. You have no laugh, and you have no soulmate to look for. But you know that the First Order is always here as long as you earn your keep.” 

Careful to feed into Snoke’s desire for a fight, Ben forced himself to nod. “Of course, sir. You’ll have no need to doubt my dedication to the company again.”

Snoke’s leer grew into a grin, “Repeat it back to me. I want to be sure you understand.”

Ben swallowed down a reply, begging his hands to remain steady as he stared at his supervisor, “I have no laugh, I have no soulmate to look for. But you and the First Order are always here as long as I earn my keep.”

“Good boy. Now return to your office. I expect you to finish the next volume of _Vader_ by the end of the week to be sent to publishing.”

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Ben once more nodded his assent before turning and leaving the office, Hux following behind and casting an almost sympathetic glance at the man. Before separating from his translator, Ben turned an icy glare the man’s way. “Don’t think I’m not fully aware of who told him about Rey.”

* * *

**Rey**

_How’s work going?_

**Ben**

_Same old stuff._

_A lot of drawing, a dash of coloring_

_A fair share of boring as hell meetings planned._

**Rey**

_Like the one you’re supposed to be in now?_

**Ben**

_Just like the one I’m supposed to be in now._

_Oh shit._

Rey laughed out loud, earning her a firm look from her professor and advisor, Maz Kanata, a short woman in her mid-sixties who was far too stubborn to retire, “I’m assuming that you’re laughing at a brilliant idea for the senior exhibition, Ms. Sanders, and not at the cell phone that is certainly not in your hand instead of your paintbrush.” 

Flushing at the tongue lashing, Rey stuffed her phone back in her backpack and spared a glance at the clock at the front of the room, _11:30. Only 25 more minutes till lunch with Ben,_ she mentally noted, “Sorry, Maz!”

* * *

Making her way to their meeting spot for the week, Rey ran through the signs and sentences she had been assigned. It had been nearly a month now since Ben had started teaching her ASL, and she had to admit that he was a surprisingly patient teacher. More importantly, she enjoyed spending time with him, and the newfound familiarity in their relationship left her warm and borderline giddy after their meetings. She found that she loved making him laugh, the sound never failing to make her heart flutter and cheeks flush as she struggled not to drag him across the table to kiss. _Because friends don’t randomly maul other friends’ faces,_ she reminded herself, because that’s what they were: just friends. Never mind the times she caught him staring softly as she eats, or when his hand would linger just longer than necessary when catching her attention. Rey shook her head to clear her thoughts as she approached the small cafe, catching sight of Ben’s tall form waiting outside the door.

Shifting her bag to sit more comfortably on her shoulders, Rey jogged over to the man, catching his attention with a tap on the bicep _why does he have to be so tall?_ before being folded into a now familiar hug. Grinning up at him, Rey stepped back and away from him. “Ready to eat? I’m starving!”

Ben laughed in response, earning an even wider grin from Rey, “Look at you, using your new words,” he praised jokingly, taking mental note of how the dusty pink of a blush lit up her face, “I was born ready,” he continued, answering her question and grabbing the door for her, gesturing her inside.

The restaurant was loud, making Rey flinch slightly while adjusting to the change in volume from the relatively quiet street and earning her a concerned glance from the man standing just behind her. She shook her head softly, “Just loud,” she offered in explanation, following the waitress who led them to a small table in the back of the cafe.

After ordering their food, the pair fell back into now familiar banter. “How has your week been, Rey? I remember senior year being awful.”

Rey made a face, thinking of how to form a response. After their first lesson, Ben had banned her from texting him responses, saying it she would learn better without the crutch. As frustrating as it made things, however, she found that he was right, something she would keep to herself till her dying days. “It isn’t bad. Just really busy. My professor, Maz, has been...” Rey faltered for a moment before fingerspelling the next word, “pushing me a lot.” Instead of making a comment about her mistake, Ben took a moment to teach her the needed signs for the phrase, patiently waiting for her to accurately mimic his own signs. 

They were both finishing up their meals, Rey checking the time on her phone, when Ben reached over to catch her attention, fingers lingering lightly against her bare arm at the warmth that ran through him. “Everything okay?” She asked, lips turning down into a concerned frown.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he replied with his free hand, unsure whether he was attempting to assure Rey or himself, “I just had a question.”

Face smoothing with relief, Rey watched him curiously, “You haven’t run out of questions yet?” she teased lightly, noticing that his hand still hadn’t moved from its place on her arm. He seemed nervous, the expression seeming out of place on his face. 

Taking a breath, Ben reclaimed his hand. “Are you free on Saturday?”

Rey blinked in surprise, mind shorting out briefly as she tried to process the question and the possible implications behind it. “Yeah, I have no plans. Why?”

“Would you...” he paused, as if unsure how to continue, “would you like to do something? Together?”

“Together? The two of us?” Rey echoed back, heart pounding in her chest. A deep red flush found it’s way up Ben’s face, and by the heat in her face, Rey was fairly sure she had a matching one.

“Forget about-”

“Yes. I’d really like that.”

Ben froze in surprise. She’d said yes, in the week leading up to asking, he had prepared for every possible outcome, except for Rey actually accepting his invitation. “Yes?”

A laugh bubbled its way out her, and she felt her face darken another shade of red. “Do you have something planned?” she managed to ask, despite the newfound tremor in her hands.

“I...no. To be honest, I didn’t think I would make it this far,” Ben reached up to run his hands through his hair awkwardly. _Bravo, Solo. You asked a girl out on a date that you have no plans for. No wonder you’re single at 31 year old._ There was a small amount in comfort,however, in seeing that Rey was as red as he felt; that she was just as awkward as he was.

Rey giggled nervously again despite herself before taking a calming breath, _it’s fine,_ she reminded herself _it’s just Ben, your soulmate...who doesn’t know he’s your soulmate._ “We could play it by ear if you want? Find something to do when we meet up?”

Ben shook his head vehemently. “I’ll think of something, really....it’ll be a surprise.” he answered, earning a smile from Rey that Ben returned back easily.

Reaching across the table, Rey took the chance to cover one of Ben’s hands with her own, savoring the skin-to-skin contact for a moment. “Okay, I’ll trust you. How does 7 sound? We can get dinner if nothing else.” If she had to guess, Ben’s grin was a resounding yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids finally did it!  
> Chapter 5 will be their first real-deal date!  
> What do you think Ben will pull out of sleeve? Let me know in the comments, because I can't wait to see what y'all guess!
> 
> Also, for anyone curious, Ben uses an alarm clock similar to [this](https://www.amazon.com/Sonic-Alarm-Vibrating-Shaker-Turquoise/dp/B01N41GQH4). It's a fairly common design, and shakes the bed and/or flashes a light to wake you up.


	5. Chapter 5- Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here, folks!  
> The dynamic duo is finally going out on a date, because I am incapable of slow burns!!!

“Rose, keep that monstrosity away from my eyeball,”

Rey sat cross legged at Rose’s vanity, having turned to her friend for help preparing for her date night. “Ben isn’t going to want anything to do with me if my eye is ripped out by some torture device!” she whined to no effect. Rose continued standing in front of her brandishing the eyelash curler, free hand set firmly on her hip.

“Rey, so help me. I use this thing almost every day and I have yet to lose an eye,” Rose scolded, grinning at her friend’s pout, “now, your eye _lashes_ might be in danger...” she mused aloud, earning her a smack to the gut.

“Finn! Your best friend is beating me up for trying to help her!”

“She’s trying to rip my eyes out!”

Finn came around the corner to lean in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes gleaming with mirth. Rey turned her pout on her friend, flashing her best attempt at puppy dog eyes. “Do you _see_ that thing?” 

“Hey, Peanut, I hate to say it, but you _did_ ask Rose for help. If you’d asked Poe and me, that thing wouldn’t have to go anywhere near you.”

“Why don’t you try it out, then? If you’re so supportive of it?” Rey retorted, eyeing the curler warily.

“Because Finn’s eyelashes are plenty luscious already,” supplied Poe, joining his soulmate in the doorway and wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’m sure Rose will be very careful with it, won’t you, Rose?”

“Sure thing, if it means Rey’ll let me do this so we can figure out clothes before she has to leave.” Rose rolled her eyes, turning to scrutinize Rey again before tilting her chin, “ready or not, here I come, Rey!”

Blinking frantically following the curling, Rey stood from her seat, scowling at the men. “Some back up, you two are,” she scolded without any real heat in her words. Finn leaned down to press a brief kiss to the top of her head as she pushed past them on her way to the bedroom.

“You love us, Peanut.”

“Questioning that now, Storm!” Rey called over her shoulder, trying to suppress a smile.

* * *

If Rey thought that settling on make-up and hair had been stressful, she had no words for the difficulty of picking out an outfit. Despite there being a mere hour till their date, Rey still had no idea what they were doing, nor where they were going. She’d tried to pry a location out of Ben that morning, but all he had told her was that where they were going could get hot.

Staring at her closet, Rey stared at her admittedly tiny wardrobe. Growing up in the foster care system had taught her to travel light, and being a broke college student hadn’t helped her change much in that regard. Running a hand through her hair, still loosely hanging down her back, Rey let out a sigh before pulling out a handful of options from her closet, letting Rose take over pairing potential combinations.

After a countless amount of clothes changes, Rey finally felt she had found the right outfit. Her skinny jeans were simple, a black denim that hugged the curves she had, and comfortable enough that Rey had little concern for being able to wear them in any situation Ben would be dragging her into. Her top was one she hadn’t worn in years. Form fitting to her waist and chest, the shirt’s sleeves flared into a flowy bell sleeve halfway down her arms. Pulling her hair half up as she went, Rey headed out to the living room.

“Look at you!” Finn called out from his place on the couch, smiling widely at Rey, “You’re gonna be a knockout, tonight!”

Beside him, Poe nodded in agreement, “This guy is definitely lucky to get to be seen with you on his arm. Where are you going, exactly?” his brow furrowed in confusion when Rey shrugged, “Hold on, you’re going out with someone neither Rose nor Finn have met, to an unknown destination? Rey, are you thinking this through?”

“Babe-”

Looking up from her phone, Rey cut off her friend, “No, Finn, it’s fine! Poe hasn’t been around much,” she shifted her attention to the other man, and offered him a small smile, “Ben is my soulmate, Poe...he just doesn’t know it yet.” 

**Ben**

_I really hope I’m at the right place_

Smiling down at the message, Rey grabbed her purse, leaning over the couch to hug Finn and wrapping Rose in another on her way out the door, “Now, Ben’s downstairs, so I’m gonna go. Don’t burn down the apartment, or defile my couch!” she called over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.

“What the hell does she mean, he doesn’t know it?” Poe asked, and Finn and Rose just shrugged their shoulders in tandem, exasperation on both of their faces.

* * *

Ben was standing outside his Uber, looking up at the apartment building that Rey _should_ have been coming out of. _It would be just your luck,_ he thought to himself, _that you show up to the wrong place. That’s a great way to end a date quick, fast, and in a hurry._ His inner monologue was cut short, however, when Rey finally made her way out of the building, coat hanging open and cross body purse sitting on one shoulder. She grinned brightly when she caught his eye, hurrying down the steps with a wave.

“You found it!” she announced in lieu of a proper greeting.

“The Uber found it technically,” Ben popped open the car door he had been leaning on. Fully opening the door, he stepped out of the way, waving Rey inside and sliding in behind her. 

“So, will you tell me where we’re going, now? I’m going crazy, here.” 

Instead of answering, Ben reached into his pocket and provided a small plastic container with ear plugs, earning a questioning look from Rey as she accepted them, slipping them into her purse. “I’ve been told where we’re going can get to be very loud,” he offered as an explanation.

“Is it another restaurant?” she guessed, “a bar?”

“You’re not going to stop guessing, are you?” Ben asked with a sigh that lacked any frustration, earning him another smile in response.

“Not until you tell me!”

Ben found her smile infectious, returning it as he responded, “Do you remember our first lesson? When I told you that I play music sometimes when I work?” Rey nodded in agreement, brow furrowing in thought.

“I never understood how, but why are you telling me again,now?” 

Ben tried to bite down on the nerves sneaking up from his stomach. He hadn’t planned this out well. What if she hated the idea, and him by extension? Swallowing nervously, Ben continued his explanation, “Because I’m taking you to a concert? I know you like music, and I wanted to show you how I enjoy it.”

His nerves seemed to be for naught. Rey was beaming at him, leaning across the seat to pull him into a hug, made awkward by their position and seat belts. “I really wouldn’t have guessed that!” she said once they separated. “What music is it?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

* * *

The first thought Rey had as they stepped out of the Uber was Ben had been right about the volume, suddenly feeling incredibly grateful for him thinking about her being hearing. The venue was rapidly filling with people, and Rey could hear the thrumming of the bass from inside. 

Making their way through the venue’s entrance, Rey shucked off her jacket, handing it off to the coat check and fishing the few dollars cash out of her bag. Now that she was inside, the bass was near deafening, and she took a moment to make use of the ear plugs Ben had handed her on the drive over. She jumped as a hand came down to tap on her shoulder, whirling around to find Ben standing a step behind her. “Ready?”

Smiling up at the man, Rey nodded, “Born ready.” Ben’s hand found its way to the small of her back as he led her through the crowd with what Rey was surprised to notice seemed to be practiced ease. “Do you do this often?” she asked.

“Not much anymore, but during college? All the time.” Ben was smiling down at her, the lights from the show casting multi-colored streaks across his face as they found their way deeper into the flood of people. 

Finding a spot with a little more space to move, Rey stepped back and turned to face Ben fully, momentarily mourning the loss of his hand on her back, “I didn’t think you would be a techno person!” she teased, stumbling over fingerspelling the genre with a wry look on her face.

“I can feel it easier that other genres. The vibrations are stronger when the bass and volume are so high.” he explained, and Rey nodded in understanding, swaying her body to the beat of the song. 

Even through the earplugs, Rey could clearly hear the music, and the rhythm of it was intoxifying. She spent several songs in her own world, moving to the rhythm without pause. After a long moment, she opened eyes she hadn’t realized she’d closed and noticed that Ben was more occupied watching her than enjoying the music. She felt a flush of embarrassment course through her as she caught him eye. In an attempt to squash the feeling, Rey bit her lip, reaching out her hands to him, “Dance with me!” 

* * *

Watching Rey dance was an ethereal experience. Ben watched as she found her rhythm, swaying her hips to the beat of the bass thrumming through the ground, arms snaking their way up her body. _I could die right here at this concert, and die a happy man,_ he mused to himself. But then Rey caught him looking, making direct eye contact with him, and he couldn’t look away, captivated momentarily by the hazel eyes he’d drawn countless times since the first time they met his own.

“Dance with me!” 

Ben knew full well he couldn’t dance, preferring to find a place against the wall and enjoy the visuals and feeling of the concerts he’d attended. But now Rey was in front of him asking--no, closer to demanding-- he join her, and he was helpless to the request. Stepping into her space, Ben’s hands found their way to rest on her hips, still swaying to the beat, and fell into an awkward mimicry of her steps, still too busy watching the woman now in his arms to even attempt a modicum of skill. It wasn’t long until Rey’s arms found their way from above her head to around his neck, and she was so close, _so close so close so close._ Her eyes met his, and he wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but her lips were on his and it was better than he’d dreamed it could be. 

Rey had stopped moving to the beat, opting to focus on moving her lips against his, standing on tip-toes and using her hold on his neck as leverage to try and deepen the kiss. His teeth worried her bottom lip, earning him a gasp that he was quick to take advantage of, pulling her closer as he did so. All to soon, they pulled away for breath, both gasping for air. Rey’s pupils were blown wide, only a faint ring of color remaining, and Ben was sure his own were similarly dark. Despite his best ability to think clearly, Ben’s mind remained firmly where it was least helpful, _pull her back, back in your arms, where she belongs.”_

It was Rey who regained her mental faculties first, swallowing deeply as she stared up at him in a quasi-daze. “Do you want to leave?”

They left the venue hand in hand, Ben staying a step behind her the whole way out, until they were out on the street, and the wind was sharp enough that Rey let go of his hand long enough to put back on her coat. “It’s getting late,” she started, and Ben felt himself go cold for reasons beyond the chill in the air, “but do you still want to get dinner?” In lieu of a response, Ben pulled her in for another, softer kiss.

* * *

Rey sighed in relief as they entered the warmth of the 24-hour diner, his hand back in hers. Despite her best efforts, Rey was fairly sure she hadn’t stopped smiling since they’d kissed. _You_ **_kissed_ ** _him. He kissed you. Friendzone has officially been evacuated. I repeat, the friendzone has been officially evacuated._

There was a handful of patrons scattered through the restaurant, and at the behest of the waitress behind the counter, the pair chose a small booth in the corner of the restaurant, each grabbing a menu and looking it over. It was a small comfort that Rey caught Ben glancing at her at least as often as she glanced at him, and she smiled softly when they caught each other’s eye. They had both decided on their orders and were chatting back and forth when the waitress approached.

“Hi there! How can I help you today!?” the woman, Jessika, Rey read, all but shouted at the pair. Rey flinched at the unexpected volume, earning a concerned look from Ben that she waved away.

“Um, hi?” She answered, unsure of how to respond to the woman. The restaurants she and Ben had gone to in the past were places he frequented, and there had yet to be an issue. Rey suddenly felt very out of her depth in the new situation.

“Oh my goodness! You can hear me! I just saw you two and thought...” Jessika rambled awkwardly as Rey tried not to laugh.

“It’s fine, really,” Rey started, making sure she remembered to sign as she spoke, “my partner is deaf, but I can hear you loud and clear.” 

The rest of their meal had gone smoothly, Jessika being particularly attentive to their table and apologising profusely throughout. “Does that happen a lot?” Rey found herself asking between bites of pancakes.

Ben paused, and then nodded thoughtfully in response. “Hux, my interpreter, complains about it fairly regularly.”

“Hux...is that the man with red hair, or the blonde woman?” Rey asked before she could think better of it, flinching slightly.

Ben laughed in response, earning a few confused glances from other patrons, while Rey was caught between the flood of warmth from hearing it and the mortification from her question. “Ms. Sanders, have you been watching me?”

“No! I just, the day I broke my cup. They were with you.” 

Ben nodded, seeming to accept the excuse, though it did little to soothe the bright flush enveloping Rey’s face. “Hux is the red-haired man,” he started, and Rey nodded in understanding, “the woman was Gwen, Hux’s partner.”

“Does she work with you?” Ben nodded in assent, returning to his own plate of food, “you know,” She continued, “we’ve been talking for more than a month, and I still don’t know what you do, really.”

Ben frowned for a moment, recalling his conversation with Snoke the month prior, before returning to a neutral expression, “I draw comics, I have worked for my publisher for 10 years now.”

Rey’s eyebrow shot up excitedly, “That’s amazing, Ben! What have you drawn? Maybe I’ve read something of yours!”

 _So much for keeping her separate from your work life._ Ben offered a sheepish smile “I’ve worked on a few things, _Vader_ and _Starkiller_ , are a few.”

Rey didn’t react fast enough to stop her jaw from dropping. “You’re...are you Kylo Ren?” she asked, awe written across her features. Ben’s face flushed from his neck throughout his face, ducking his head a moment at her realization and offering a small nod in response. “How did I not know? I mean, that’s a _big_ name.”

“I wanted to be Ben with you,” he responded quickly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

Rey paused in her tracks, understanding seeming to dawn on her as she nodded. “I guess I can understand that...” _See, you’re not the only one with a secret,_ Her mind unhelpfully chimed in. “Thank you for telling me.” 

Ben seemed to relax at her response, soft smile returning to his face. “Thank you for understanding,” he answered, reaching over and snagging one of her hands in his own, drawing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Rey trying to remember how to breathe, as Ben held her eyes in his own. They were interrupted, however, by Jessika returning to their table with the check.

* * *

The drive back to her apartment was quiet, Rey sitting close enough to lean against Ben’s shoulder as they cruised through the city. Despite the suddenness of this level of closeness, Ben felt surprising comfortable. On their own accord, his fingers found their way into her hair, pulling out the half-up ponytail to run the hand not clasped in hers through her hair.

Their kiss at her doorstep was sweet. Lingering and over much too soon, it left Rey fighting the urge to pull him back and not let go.

As he got back into the car and drove away, the realization that she still hadn’t told him he was her soulmate was cold.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship has sailed, folks!  
> What are you're thoughts of the date? When will Rey tell Ben what she knows?  
> Let me know your thoughts down below!!


	6. Chapter 6- Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again today!
> 
> This had originally been planned as part of chapter 5, but as I wrote it, these two decided to take my plans for them and run, so I just gave it its own chapter!
> 
> **Also I based Ben's birthday on Adam Driver's - November 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rey's ASL is still far from fluent, despite me writing her the same way I write ASL fluent characters. I'm trying to show this through simplified vocabulary, and occasional notes, but I don't want to overwhelm the plot with "wow. She' really bad at ASL" because that isn't the goal of the story.

**Rey**

_ Happy birthday, Ben! <3 _

_ I’m sorry I can’t see you today, but I promise I’ll make it up to you on Thursday! _

_ Have a great day! _

Ben had been staring at the message on and off throughout his day, unable to keep the smile off his face as he reread it. She’d remembered his birthday. If he was honest with himself, Ben would have to admit that he’d forgotten that his birthday had snuck up on him yet again, but Rey had somehow remembered. 

Time had seemingly flown by the past several weeks, with Rey busying preparing her mid-terms and his own duties at First Order taking up both of their time. Despite their busy schedules, however, they had kept to their weekly lunches, though Ben admit there’d been considerably less teaching happening than before their first date. They’d agreed to take things slow, neither person wanting to damage their relationship before it had really started. In the weeks following the concert, they had gone out to a handful of dinners, and Ben quickly learned how stubborn Rey could be when it came to him paying for her. They’d settled on no-cost meetings whenever possible, Ben relying on Rey’s impressive knowledge of free activities to keep them busy. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ben set back to work, carefully inking his recently drawn pages before being interrupted by a persistent buzz from his phone. Capping his pen and glancing over, Ben read the caller just as they were disconnected.

_ Missed Call  _ **Leia**

Scowling at his phone, he cleared the notification before reaching for his mug and standing up. He was going to need a lot more coffee to make it through the day alive.

* * *

Making his way back to his office, Ben was was flagged down by Hux. “Your presence is requested by Mr. Snoke. I was told to ensure you didn’t ‘take off with that girl’ again.”

Ben frowned down at the shorter man, an outright scowl threatening to take over his expression, “What does he want to see me for?”

Hux shrugged, “I didn’t ask, it hardly seemed important.” With a sigh, Ben conceded, falling into step with the other man as they made their way to their boss’ office.

“Kylo! Kind of you to join me so promptly this time around!” Snoke exclaimed as they entered the room, Hux shutting the door behind him as he moved to settle next to the man.

“Of course, sir. I’m at your service,” Ben replied carefully, setting down his coffee on a nearby end table before returning his gaze to the two men across from him.

“Any birthday plans tonight, boy?” the elder questions, amused face making it clear he already knew the answer long before Ben shook his head no, “Pity, but I suppose that means you’ll take no issue with adding a few additional tasks to your workload for the day? It shouldn’t take more than a few hours extra work, and you said yourself you have no plans.”

Jaw clenched, Ben momentarily thought over what he had left for the day,  _ finish inking for Starkiller, work with Mitaka to decide on the plan for the next volume of Vader, talk to Gwen about whatever project she requested assistance on, and it was already nearing lunch... _

“I haven’t all day, boy,” Snoke chided, Hux catching Ben’s attention with sharp wave before interpreting, “nor am I asking. You do have what it takes to follow orders here, don’t you?”

“Of course, Mr. Snoke. I apologize for not responding immediately. Was there anything else you needed from me? I would like to get started on the additional tasks you have requested. I assume they’ll be emailed to me?”

Snoke nodded lightly in response, “Yes, yes, of course. You’re lucky I’m a forgiving man, Kylo. I’d hate to have to turn you out for a lack of dedication, especially on your special day.”

Offering a sharp nod in return, Ben grabbed his now-cold coffee and left the office, leaving Hux jogging to catch up with him. “Could you have been any more expressionless, there? You of all people know how hard that makes my job.”

Ben merely raised an eyebrow in response. He had little patience for the man after being cornered, his chances of trying to convince Rey to meet for dinner dwindling as his to-do list continued to grow. “I need to get to work, and I’m sure you can find  _ something _ to do to make yourself useful.”

* * *

Exiting her studio space, Rey stopped into the nearest bathroom to look herself over.  _ I don’t look awful _ , she thought. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it away from her face and out of her paints, dark leggings covered nearly to the knee by an over large school sweatshirt she saved for the heavy November chill. Though Rose chided her for her lack of fashion choice, Rey wore thick boots reaching midway up her calf, she’d had them since her freshman year and they looked their age, but they’d yet to leave her feet cold and wet, so Rey refused to part with them.

Pulling out her phone as she headed out of the building, Rey checked that she had the address still saved on her phone.

_ First Order Comics _

1720 W Division Street Ste. 720

Chicago, IL 60622

Typing the address into Uber, Rey mentally rehearsed the plan. She’d already stayed late at the studio, noting that was nearly 5 and saying a silent prayer that Ben would still be at work. She just had to walk in, pretend she belonged there long enough to surprise Ben, and then take him out for a birthday dinner. Easy-peasy, right?

* * *

Her confidence lasted until her car pulled up in front of the office building. Thanking her driver, Rey slid out of her seat and jogged over to the sidewalk, managing to avoid being squished onto the asphalt as she did so. Looking up at the building, Rey visibly swallowed.  _ You’re already here. You spent money to get here. Ben is here. There’s no turning back _ . She continued the mantra as she made her way up the front steps. The building’s lobby was relatively quiet, a handful of people stood around mingling, but none bother to look up as Rey raced to the elevators.

Shoving her phone into her bag, Rey slid into the first open elevator and hit the button to the seventh floor. As the elevator climbed, she closed her eyes and attempted a few calming breaths, opening them as the doors slid open, she sighed with relief at the First Order logo painted onto the wall in front of her.  _ At least we’re in the right place!  _ She briefly celebrated. Making her way out of the elevator, however, Rey found herself nearly crashing into a man heading out the office’s door. Glancing up and already stammering an apology, Rey froze as she recognized the man as Hux. “I-I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and-”

“Think nothing of it,” the ginger answered curtly, glancing over his shoulder as if waiting for someone, “I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. Armitage Hux.” The man extended his hand out to shake, and Rey attempted to rein in her panic as she shook it.

“Rey, Rey Sanders.” she replied, offering him a small smile, “I, um, I don’t suppose-”

“You’ll find Ben in his office, go straight back and to the left, it will be on the right,” Hux interrupted, dropping her hand.

“Oh! Thank you so much!” Rey grinned properly at the man now before moving to step around him, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder, 

“Ms. Sanders, if I may say a word?” Rey hesitated in confusion, turning back to once more face the man, “You know that whatever you have with Ben won’t last, yes? His work here is his life, and even if you cross the language barrier between you, neither the company nor his mother would ever let him be with a nobody art student.” Without giving her time to pause, Hux moved away, entering the elevator she had just slipped out of and leaving her standing there, mouth agape.

Taking a steadying breath, Rey attempted to shrug off what Hux had told her. She’d come here to surprise Ben for his birthday, and that was what she was going to do, no matter what some ginger asshole saw fit to tell her. Forcing a smile back onto her face, she entered the office. Following Hux’s directions, it didn’t take long to catch sight of Ben through his office window. 

Opening the door, Rey paused, taking a moment to look at the man in front of her. He was facing his desk, his back to the door, and a lamp shining was over whatever he was working on. She could what sounded like a pencil scratching against paper, and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was working on. After a moment and another deep breath, she approached the man, placing a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.

* * *

Thinking he’d been alone in the office, Ben nearly jumped out of his chair as small hand came to tap on his shoulder. Dropping his pencil onto the desk, he whirled his head around, freezing at the sight of Rey standing just behind him, an awkward smile hinting at her lips. 

“Surprise?” 

Ben blinked slowly, struggling to process that  _ she  _ was  _ here  _ with  _ him  _ before deciding that in that moment, he couldn’t care less about the how’s or why’s of the situation. Turning his chair to fully face her, Ben pulled her down for a soft kiss that Rey happily returned, her own hands finding a place in his hair. Pulling back after a long moment, Ben furrowed his brow in confusion as Rey bit her lip almost shyly.

“Why are you-” “I hope this is-” they both began, pausing and laughing as they interrupted each other. “You first,” Rey offered, stepping back to lean against his desk to give Ben space to sign. 

“Why are you...how are you here?” he questioned, “not that I’m upset,” he added hastily at the flash of concern on Rey’s face.

“I wanted to surprise you... for your birthday. I remembered you say that you didn’t celebrate it now that you’re an adult, and I thought it would be nice to spend some time together...” she shrugged awkwardly, avoiding his eyes despite herself, “I just googled your office and found the address. I’m sorry if it wasn’t okay, though, I can definitely go...”

Suddenly desperate to assure the woman in front of him, Ben hastily reached out to grab her hand, pulling her closer. “No, I definitely want you here. It was just...” he paused, unsure of the right word.

“A surprise?” Rey offered, a soft smile starting to return to her features, and Ben almost sighed in relief at the sight. 

“Exactly.” he agreed, pulling her into his lap for another kiss at a slightly better angle. Pulling back again, Rey grinned. 

“So, can I have my hand back?” she asked, looking down at where her left hand was still clasped his. 

Ben paused, pretending to consider the question and earning himself a half-hearted smack against his chest. “I don’t know,” he teased, “I quite like holding your hand, maybe I’ll keep it.” Holding her eyes in his, Ben brought her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against it in imitation of the night of their first date. 

Rey couldn’t help the soft gasp that slipped from her lips. Unable to look away, Rey felt a flush begin to creep its way up her face. “Dinner?” she managed to ask with her free hand, “have you eaten?” 

Ben huffed a laugh, hesitantly releasing Rey’s hand from his. Glancing back at his desk, he mentally counted how much work he had left,  _ finish up that task for Gwen, write the new book proposal for Snoke...  _ he was unsure how long he’d been thinking to himself when Rey firmly planted on hand on his desk next to the half-drawn page. “No working overtime on your birthday,” she chided, expression stern despite having to clumsily fingerspell “overtime”. As he so often had in the past month, Ben found himself unable to deny the order. 

“Dinner sounds great.”

* * *

They exited the office side by side, Rey gazing around wide-eyed as she took in the space. “This place is  _ huge _ , Ben!” she announced excitedly, “What is it like to work for First Order?”

Ben paused, the question catching him off guard, “It’s a job,” he responded, “the First Order asks a lot of you, but if you’re dedicated enough, you’ll be fine.” Despite himself, Ben found himself thinking back his meeting with Snoke that morning,  _ I’d hate to have to turn you out for a lack of dedication, especially on your special day.  _ Ben frowned at the memory, momentarily contemplating going back to his office to bring his remaining work home with him.

“Hey,” Rey tugged firmly at his hand, “you okay? You’re thinking pretty hard, there,” she looked up at him with concern, expression remaining when he nodded absentmindedly, “you can tell me, you know. If you’re not okay. I’m not going to run away.”

Ben stopped walking entirely at the statement, turning to look at Rey head on, for a moment considering telling her everything about the past several months.  _ I don’t deserve her, I don’t deserve her one bit.  _ In lieu of an answer, he leaned down to press a soft kiss on her forehead, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “I’m fine, really. I just want to enjoy my night with you. That was my birthday present, right?

Rey stared up at him for a long moment, as if she could see into his mind if she tried hard enough, before conceding, “You’re right,” she said, forcing a smile through the concern still buzzing in the back of her mind, “it is your birthday.” Taking his hand in hers again, Rey tugged him toward the office’s front door. 

As they made their way into the elevator, Rey looked up at the man, a more genuine smile on her lips as she took in his profile. “So,” she started once she fully caught his attention with a wave, “where do you want to go?” she asked.

Ben considered his options. He was absolutely exhausted. An early morning that drug on to a late night wiping him of most of his energy, and going out to any restaurant sounded like near torture. Hesitating slightly, Ben offered his first choice, “if you’re okay with it, ordering delivery sounds great. My apartment isn’t far.”

Rey beamed up at him, nodding in agreement before standing on tip-toes to press a light kiss to his lips, “Sounds great.”

* * *

Ben’s apartment was slightly larger than the one she shared with Rose. From her place on the couch, Rey could see the kitchen through past a breakfast bar and a long hallway that she assumed led to the bedrooms and bathroom. When he had invited her over, Rey wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, unsure whether he would live up to the bachelor pad horror stories she’d heard from friends, and she was thrilled to find that wasn’t the case. The living room was obviously lived in, the coffee table cluttered with a variety of books, but far from the disarray Rey’s own living room was often in.

She couldn’t stop the smile on her face as Ben returned from the kitchen with a glass of water in each hand. She could tell from the lines on his face that he was nervous, and she couldn’t entirely disagree with the feeling. Taking her glass from him, she shifted so that he could sit beside her, adjusting her angle so that she could clearly see him.  _ Say something you idiot, you’re making him uncomfortable.  _ Biting her lip in thought, Rey mentally ran through a list of potential things to say before,  _ in proper me style _ , she thought, decided to be as blunt as possible. “This is really weird, isn’t it?”

Ben let out a startled laugh, nearly spilling his water on himself. Carefully setting it on the table he nodded in agreement. “I’m so glad I’m not the only one,” Rey grinned, watching some of the tension ease from his shoulders, “I hope this wasn’t too fast.”

“No! No, it’s fine! I didn’t really dress for a night out,” she joked, enjoying the familiar banter.

“You look beautiful, always do.” Ben countered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and leaving Rey momentarily stunned. “You could be wearing a trash bag and I’d think you were beautiful, really,” he continued, hoping he hadn’t pushed too far.

Rey was spared from forming a response by the sound of the doorbell, promptly followed by the flashing of a strobe light plugged into the nearby wall, startling them both into action, Ben heading for the door and Rey moving to clear space on the coffee table. Rey paused for a moment when she uncovered several pages that seemed to have been pulled out of a sketchbook. Glancing over to see Ben taking their food from the delivery man, Rey took a moment to fully slide the pages out, taking a seat on the couch as she flipped through them. Each one was the lower half of a face, each slightly different from the one before it: stronger jaw, thinner lips, but all smiling in some way. 

Hearing Ben coming up behind her, she looked over her shoulder at him, questioning expression on her face, “They were on the table, and I found them when I moved your books....what are they?”

Ben shrugged, setting the bag off chinese take out on the coffee table, “exactly what they look like. Some drawings I never finished.” Before Rey could ask anymore about them, Ben turned away from her, methodically removing the boxes from their bag. Knowing better than to push when he clearly wasn’t interested in talking about the pictures, Rey set them back on the table. Leaning over to press a soft kiss high on his cheek, she went about opening the boxes he set down, arranging them so that everything was easy to find.

* * *

They were in the middle of their third movie of the night when Rey caught herself dozing off against his chest. Rey jolted upwards at the realisation, startling a half-asleep Ben as well. “Are you okay?” he asked, pushing himself so that he was sitting upright, eyebrows raised in a combination of surprise and concern.

“What time is it?” Rey scrambled half-off the couch to where her cellphone was sitting in her bag, and groaned at the time. “Ben, it’s nearly midnight. I’m so sorry, I hadn’t meant to stay so long,” she rambled, “You have to have work tomorrow, and I have class. I’ll call a cab...”

Without thinking, Ben reached out and stilled Rey’s hands, which had transitioned from forming words to just fluttering in the air aimlessly, “Stay.” Rey’s whole body went still, eyes wide with surprise, and Ben found himself backpedaling as he realized what he’d offered, “If you want to. Nothing has to happen, but you said yourself that it’s late, and we were both nearly asleep here, anyway,” Ben took a short breath in an attempt to silence his inner monologue  _ great job playing things slow, Solo. At this rate you’re going to scare her off completely, _ “if you don’t want to, I’ll of course pay for an uber home for you, though.”

Rey was still sitting there wide-eyed, glancing between her phone’s clock and the panicking man in front of her.  _ We agreed we were taking this slow, and he’s obviously horrified by the idea.  _ Despite her mind’s perfectly sound reasons to take him up on his offer of a free Uber, Rey couldn’t seem to get past the panic on his face. Her soulmate, regardless of his lack of awareness of the fact, was visibly upset, and she found herself wanting nothing more than to go back to sitting with him and soothing said panic away, “Okay.” she answered, interrupting his rambling, “I guess I’m basically wearing pajamas anyway.” The grin of relief that filled Ben’s face was worth any awkward conversations when they were better rested.

* * *

Rey woke up feeling warmer than she remembered ever feeling that time of year. Blinking in the early morning light, she glanced down to realize that she was burrowed in bedding that was definitely not hers, and looking further down, realized that the heat was emanating from a bare arm wrapped around her waist.  _ Oh.  _ Remembering the previous night’s unexpected turn of events, she rolled over to face her partner. To her relief, he was still fast asleep, an already present bed head distorting most of his features. Rey struggled not to reach out and brush said hair back and away from his face.  _ Do not be a creep. Only creeps watch people sleep like this. Come on, Rey,  _ she chided herself, and instead slowly rolled onto her back, careful not to disturb the sleeping man while she pulled her phone off the bedside table.

**Rose**

_ Rey? You good? _

**Rose**

_ Rey? It’s getting pretty late, and we haven’t heard from you. _

_ Missed call  _ **Rose**

**Finn**

_ Rey, if your ghosting Rose as revenge for the eyelash curler or something, at least let me know you’re safe. _

_ It’s after midnight, and we’re all getting worried _

_ Missed call  _ **Finn**

_ Missed call  _ **Finn**

**Rose**

_ If I don’t hear from you by your morning class, I’m calling the cops. _

“Shit!” Rey squeaked, reading over the missed calls and messages. Realizing her outburst, she flinched, risking a glance back at Ben and breathing out a sigh of relief that she hadn’t disturbed him. Setting her jaw, Rey took on the painstaking task of sliding out from under his large arm, padding her way back out to the living room before dialing her roommate.

The call was answered almost immediately, causing a ripple of guilt to pass through her, “Rey! Where were you!”

“Hey, Rose. I’m so sorry-”

“Finn! Wake up! It’s Rey!” the crackle of being switched to speaker phone filled her ear, and Rey adjusted to holding her phone between her ear and shoulder, suddenly in desperate need for coffee.

“Peanut! What happened last night! We were worried sick!” The concern was thick in her best friend’s voice, and Rey sighed deeply, imagining his face.

“Finn, I was just telling Rose I’m  _ so  _ sorry,” she responded, locating Ben’s coffee supplies and setting about making a pot, hoping to herself that he wouldn’t mind the intrusion, “Ben and I ended up at his apartment last ni-”

“Wait, what!?” The scream was distinctly Rose, and Rey nearly dropped her phone as she flinched back from her phone, “You went to his  _ apartment _ !? I thought you were taking it slow!”

“I know, I know! I don’t need you to blow my ear out though, Rose!” she hissed, “We ordered delivery for his birthday dinner, and I ended up falling asleep during a movie. He offered to let me spend the night and leave in the morning because it was so late. I’m sorry I didn’t get in touch with you guys, but I’m  _ fine.”  _ She rushed through her explanation, praying it would lessen her friends’ rage.

A sigh came through the line, “You really scared us, Peanut. None of us have met the guy, and we didn’t know where you were, or if you were okay. I’m glad you’re safe, and  _ really  _ glad you had fun, but don’t scare us like that again, okay?”

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she frantically rubbed them away. “I know. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to. You guys deserved better than that.”

“Oh, honey. Don’t cry. Rose looks about ready to kill me for making you cry.” 

Rey laughed slightly, voice still warbling with unshed tears, “I’m not crying, you are,” she joked.

“I’m pretty sure we all are right now, Peanut. Even Poe looks relieved,” she heard Finn talk to someone out of earshot, his voice temporarily muffled, “Alright, we’re gonna hang up now that we know you’re safe. Tell that boy of yours that if there’s a hair out of place on your head when you come home that I’ll personally hunt him down, okay?”

“Okay. I love you, Finn.”

“I love you, too, Rey. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Hearing Finn disconnect the call, Rey sagged against the counter in relief. Taking a steadying breath, Rey wiped her eyes dry and and set her phone down and checking on the coffee, humming happily at the sight of a mugful of the liquid waiting in the pot. Finding a coffee mug on a small rack next to the pot, Rey poured herself a cup before heading over to her bag, digging out the assignment she’d meant to work on the night before, and waited for Ben to get up himself.

It wasn’t long before Rey heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Glancing over her shoulder from the couch, she could help grinning at the sight in front of her. Ben’s hair was messier that it had been when he was till asleep, as if he’d run his hands through it in a failed attempt to fix it since getting up. He was still dressed in the t-shirt and sweats he’d changed into the night before, clearly having just rolled out of bed. She paused when her eyes met his. There was a palpable relief in them as he realized she was there, a smile forming on his face. “I thought you left.”

Rey shook her head setting down her coursework and shifting on the couch. “My friend’s called. I forgot to tell them I was staying the night, and they were worried.” Ben nodded, and neither said anything for a long moment, “I made coffee. I hope you don’t mind.”

At this, Ben grinned. “I will never be mad about coffee,” he joked, “I thought I was going crazy when I smelled it.” Ben headed into his kitchen, emerging with a cup of coffee and several pieces of toast, setting the plate down and sitting on the other side of the couch, carefully giving Rey space she had little interest in maintaining.

“So,” she started as he watched her over his drink, “good birthday?” 

Ben grinned over his cup, “the best I’ve had in a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, facial expression is HUGELY important in sign language (I can personally attest to American and Japanese sign languages at least!). When deal with Snoke, Ben maintains a very neutral expression to avoid giving Snoke any clues at to his thoughts. While this is a great defense mechanism when dealing with assholes like Snoke, it also makes Hux' job a LOT harder, hence the scolding as they left Snoke's office.
> 
> Ben and Rey stink at taking things slow. In my headcanon, it's nearly impossible to have a casual, slow-paced relationship with a romantic soulmate, as you naturally want to be as close to them as possible, but what are your thoughts?
> 
> Edit: Since a few people have asked about it in the comments, I wanted to add a brief note on Ben receiving phone calls both in this chapter from Leia as well as in past chapters from Hux and Snoke. For Ben specifically, I automatically thought of him using facetime, which is pretty common among the people I know from the Deaf community, since it allows for real time conversation and allows for both sign language and facial expression to be clearly seen without a middle man.  
> There are other alternatives out there like a [TTY](http://www.abouttty.com/), which requires both sides of the conversation to have a specific machine that plugs into a cell or, more commonly, landline phone. Recently, some [cell phones](https://blog.prepscholar.com/what-is-tty-mode-on-a-cell-phone/) can be used in TTY mode to perform the same function. TTYs allow the two parties to share typed messages back and forth without the wait time and constant notification dings that come with texting.  
> Another option is the Telecommunications Relay Service, or [TRS](https://www.fcc.gov/consumers/guides/telecommunications-relay-service-trs/). With TRS, there is a middle man/operator who aids in facilitating the phone call. Hit the link for the different types of TRS available for use!  
> Now, I doubt this is an exhaustive list, but I hope that it helps/ is at least a bit interesting!
> 
> Let me know what your reactions were and thoughts are in the comments! I'll do my best to reply to everyone!


	7. Chapter 7- A Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With a chapter that's probably 60% angst! (I'm sorry, please don't hate me!!)
> 
> Fluff is on the horizon, we've just got a couple more stops of the pain train!

“What do you mean you didn’t finish what was asked of you yesterday, boy?” Snoke berated, thinly veiled rage beginning to show on his face.

Ben had scarcely made it into the office before being dragged into Snoke’s office, and the man cut straight to the chase when Ben arrived. Ben carefully schooled his face into a contrite expression, gauging from his supervisor’s mood that it would lead to the quickest possible escape, “I sincerely apologize, sir. I received notice of a personal matter that needed attending. I should have alerted you to the change in my schedule, and I am sorry for any inconvenience it may have called.”

“Do tell, Kylo. What was this ‘personal matter’ that was so important?”

Ben bit his lip, mind flashing back to Rey’s surprise and their quiet morning together that he’d just left. They’d agreed to meet for their usual lunch date that afternoon, and Ben was suddenly very sure it wouldn’t be happening.

“Well?” Snoke prompted,fingers tapping against the desk in frustration, “if you don’t tell me, I’ll have to assume it was against company policy, and you know the consequences of said actions.”

Ben stared back at Snoke emotionlessly, trying to hide his panic at the idea of losing his position in the company, “I was taken out for my birthday, sir. It had been a surprise,and as such I had been unable to plan my time accordingly.” 

“And who exactly ‘surprised’ you, hm?”

Ben clenched his jaw, a fresh wave of displeasure crashing into him as he struggled to maintain his calm and apologetic facade, “I don’t see why that is of any import, sir,” he managed, hands uncharacteristically jerky. He could see the concern laced in Hux’s features as he translated the statement to Snoke, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Because you’re trying to lie to my face, boy, and I won’t have it! I know that you left here with that little tart of yours, after I explicitly told you that she was not to distract you from your work!” 

Ben visibly flinched at the man’s words, panic building in his mind.  _ How does he know? Who told him?  _ His gaze shifted to focus on Hux’s face, but other than the emotion used to interpret Snoke’s words, the man’s face was nothing but professionally distant. “Sir-”

“You will not speak again until I’m done, Kylo. Have you forgotten how much I’ve given you?” Ben shook his head slowly in response, hands clenched at his sides, “When I found you, you were lost, drowning in a sea of newly graduated artists. I could have chosen anyone, but I chose  _ you,  _ for your potential, your dedication to the craft.” Snoke stood slowly, making his way around his desk, “No one in this world will understand you but me, Kylo. They’ll just leave you behind in the search for their soulmate. But as long as you come back, prove your dedication to the company, I’ll help you succeed in ways you never imagined.”

Ben nodded again, mentally reeling from the emotional whiplash between his supervisor’s rage and offer of forgiveness. Frowning slightly, Ben nodded. “I understand, sir. I won’t let you or the First Order down.”

Noting Ben’s nod, Snoke’s face smoothed over, returning to a calmer expression. “Be sure of it, my boy. This is your final warning. Now get to your office. I expect you’ll need every second of work time you can get.”

Nodding stiffly once more, Ben turned on his heel, exiting the office. 

Making it to the relative safety of his own office, Ben shut and locked the door before digging his phone out of his pocket.

**Ben**

_ Hey _

_ I’m not going to be able to make it to lunch today. _

_ Sorry _

**Rey**

_ Hey, yourself _

_ Everything ok at work? _

**Ben**

_ Yeah. Everything’s fine. _

_ I just have a lot of work to get done. _

**Rey**

_ Okay, maybe some other time, then. :/ _

_ I have to get into class, but if you need anything, just ask!  _

* * *

Much to Rey’s displeasure, “some other time” turned into radio silence from Ben for the remainder of the week.  _ It’s not as if it’s the end of the world,  _ she scolded herself,  _ you haven’t plenty of work to get done before midterms are over, anyway.  _ She busied herself with school and her friends as much as possible, but couldn’t help the cold weight in her chest when she’d check her phone to find no new messages.

“Maybe some space is good,” Rose mused from her place at the foot of Rey’s bed, “I mean, we got to have some solid girl’s night outs Friday and yesterday that were  _ way  _ overdue!”

Rey scowled at her friend over her sketchpad, “I thought you were the one that was determined to get us together as soon as possible?” 

Rose opened her mouth to retort when Rey’s phone pinged from her bedside table. Nearly falling over herself in an attempt to check the message, Rey grinned when she saw the sender.

**Ben**

_ I’m sorry for disappearing _

_ And sorry for messaging you on short notice, but is there any chance I can make up Thursday to you now? _

**Rey**

_ That sounds great! _

_ Where should I meet you? _

**Ben**

_ Is my place okay? _

_...I may or may not already be cooking. _

**Rey**

_ I’ll be there as soon as I can catch an uber! _

Looking up from her phone, Rey was met with her roommate giving her a knowing grin, “So? Did he throw himself at your feet? Is he begging your forgiveness for his sins?”

Rey rolled her eyes in response, “He’s cooking me lunch, so he might have already earned his forgiveness.”

“Good! Take advantage of it!” Rose exclaimed, pushing herself upright as Rey rolled off her bed. She followed as Rey headed out to the living room, “you better make sure you get an apology before you leave, girl....and maybe slide in some comments about casually being soulmates?”

“Rose!” Rey chastised over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse off their couch, “I told you, I’ll tell him when the moment feels right! I just...don’t want to mess it up,” she sighed softly as she turned to face her friend, “Now, my uber is almost here so give me a hug before I head over.”

Giving her friend a tight hug, Rey slipped out of the apartment and out to meet her car.

* * *

Lunch had been better than she expected, Ben having mostly finished by the time she made it to her apartment. They were curled up on the couch, now-empty plates sitting on the coffee table while they half-watched a movie Rey wasn’t sure the name of.

“So, how much trouble am I in?” Ben asked, clearly attempting to seem nonchalant despite the tension Rey could see in his shoulders.

Rey pushed herself off her where she’d been leaning against his shoulder to get a better view of his face, “Would you believe me if I told you none?” Rey couldn’t help the smile that snuck onto her face as Ben’s eyebrows jumped up his face in a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

“What do you mean, none? I stood you up.”

“You texted me saying you couldn’t make it. I mean, not hearing from you hurt,” Ben flinched at the admission, the previous surprise wiped away nearly completely, “but I can’t stay mad at you,”

“I’m sorry,” Ben signed, leaning over to press a soft kiss on her forehead, “my boss wasn’t happy with me leaving work early on my birthday, and I’ve been working non-stop to fix it.”

Rey’s brows furrowed in frustration, “but it was your  _ birthday _ , Ben! What did he want you to do-” Rey froze, remembering Hux’s words from that night,  _ His work here is his life, and even if you cross the language barrier between you, neither the company nor his mother would ever let him be with a nobody art student...  _ “Oh my god, Ben, I’m so sorry.” She blurted, earning a confused look from the man.

“What? Why are you sorry?”

“You were in trouble because I came, weren’t you?” Before Ben could attempt to deny it, she blabbered on, “I saw Hux when I arrived, and he said something that I tried to forget. I didn’t think it would...that he would...I’m so sorry!”

Ben stared gape-faced at Rey before attempting to calm her down, “Rey, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault,” he gently assured her, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear, “what did Hux say?” Rey shook her head before reaching out for her phone, looking over to Ben as if to ask permission.

_ He said that we would never work out, because of your job. That you were too dedicated to the company for you to want to waste time with a...nobody like me. And that even if you wanted to the company and your family wouldn’t let you.  _

Finishing her message, Rey passed her phone to Ben, arms curling protectively around herself as he read it. From her spot on the couch, she watched his face shift from confused concern, to shock, and then settling on a deep anger. Setting the phone down on the counter, Ben firmly held her eyes “You are  _ not  _ a nobody. Not to me.” It was Rey’s turn to stare in shock at Ben’s statement, unsure of how to react, “He was right, my job does need my focus and time, and I need my job, but you...you are so far from a nobody.”

Rey continued to stare up at his face for a long moment, mind reeling at the admission, before decided that there was far too much space between them. Moving as if on auto-pilot, Rey half-crawled onto Ben’s lap, pulling him in for a kiss before tucking her face into the crook of his neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders. It wasn’t more than a moment before she felt Ben’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against him and settling back against the couch. 

They stayed that way for a long while, her breath tickling his skin while his hands drew soothing circles into her back. Ben was quite content staying in the moment forever, savoring the feel of her in his arms and the late-afternoon sun filtering in through the windows, before feeling Rey’s lips against his skin. He drew back slightly, loosening his arms around her back until she pulled away enough to make out each other’s faces. “What was that?”

Rey blinked in surprise, biting her lip in thought for a long moment, before he saw the resolve set in her eyes, “I love you,” she stated, attempting to feign confidence in her expression, “I know it’s early, but then you said what you did and I...I do. Love you.” She watched Ben’s face anxiously, preparing for rejection or worse, to be asked to leave completely. 

She didn’t prepare herself for the grin that broke across his face as he pulled her down for a near-searing kiss. “I think I’ve loved you since you dragged me to the zoo,” he admitted, stealing another kiss.

* * *

It was early evening by the time they’d mostly broken apart, Rey returning to her spot leaning against his chest, and a new, equally-nameless, movie was playing on TV in front of them. Ben’s fingers were tangled in her hair, alternating between running through the strands and lightly massaging her scalp, and she hummed in pleasure at the feeling. Her phone sat in her hand, long forgotten in the evening’s unexpected turn of events,  _ and isn’t that just becoming our life? Unexpected events, rushing into things like the adults we definitely are... _ she laughed softly to herself, the movement earning her a curious glance that she waved off with a smile.

They sat in what Rey considered a comfortable silence, watching the movie play out in front of them, while Ben made occasional snarky comments about the characters.  _ “ _ How did Kira just  _ know  _ how to fly that ship?” For her part, Rey remained contently lost in thought, before latching onto an idea and waving at Ben to get his attention.

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving? You said the office was closed for the week, so are you visiting your parents?”

Frowning slightly, Ben shook his head once, “My family and I aren’t...close. I have hardly talked to my parents in the last decade.”

Rey bolted up, surprise visible on her face, “What! Why?”

Ben sighed deeply, eyeing the confusion and hint of curiosity on her face, “My parents are both hearing. Everyone in my family is, too. When I was born, they didn’t know what to do with me. They tried sign language for a while, but neither of my parents could pick it up...” Rey frowned at the new knowledge, a panging guilt hitting her stomach at having dug up the issue.

“You...you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I didn’t know...”

Shaking his head in reply, Ben continued, “I was probably two or three when they first heard about oralism. It made sense to them, and so they latched on to it, my mother especially. She was a pretty big name, it must have seemed like a godsend. They stopped using sign language soon after, pushing me to learn how to read their lips and speak instead.” He paused again, noticing that Rey had started rubbing small circles into his outer thigh with her thumb as he explained, “Basically, I hated it. I didn’t understand what anyone was saying, and whenever my dad would try and sign, they’d end up arguing, though I’m not entirely sure about what. The one upside to being deaf in that house was never hearing them fight,” Ben let out a humorless laugh, and Rey frowned at the sharpness of it. “When I was ten, they sent me away to live with my uncle, who lived near an oralism-only school. I learned to sign myself, and got away as soon as I could.”

Ben hated the almost pitying look her found in Rey’s eyes, bristling at the sight. “I’m fine, Rey. The past is the past. My parents made their choice, and I made mine,” he sighed in relief when the pity faded from her eyes, slowly being replaced by anger.

“How could they just send you away! I should tell them just what I think of them!” she snapped, hands moving jerkily in a combination of frustration and inexperience. Ben laughed genuinely now, the chortle startled out of him by her exclamation, “and you. You’re coming to my apartment on Thanksgiving. It’s just Rose and I. And we can forget about your parents, and your stupid job, and your awful co-workers for the day.” 

Ben blinked in surprise at the conversations sudden shift, as if Rey had been sidetracked mid-thought. “My job isn’t stupid.” he objected weakly,  _ just exhausting in every meaning of the word,  _ his mind helpfully tacked on. 

The objection earned him a scowl from the smaller woman, “It is.” She asserted, eyes making it clear her opinion wasn’t going to be easily swayed. Fire still burning in her eyes, she offered an outstretched hand, “So, are you coming?”

Ben took her hand without hesitation, holding her eyes in his with a soft smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Rey beamed. She settled back down next to him without letting go of his hand, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “Now I just need to tell Rose we’ll have a guest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schooling Ben discusses in this chapter is an actual thing, called Oralism or The Oral Method. It was the preferred mode of Deaf Education in the turn of the mid-to-late 1800's, but has remained till this day. Nowadays, oralism is often taught alongside sign language rather than as an either/or. This [website ](https://www.pbs.org/weta/throughdeafeyes/deaflife/women.html) summarizes the method better than I ever could!  
> This is also Ben's side of the story, and there's always another side, so please don't think I'm hating on Leia and Han, because they really thought they were doing what was best, as will be discussed in later chapters!
> 
> Next chapter will be Thanksgiving! Will Ben actually show? Will Rose keep her mouth shut about their soulmate status? What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8-Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We knew this was coming, but I promise the make up fluff is on the horizon!

After telling her friends about the events of she and Ben’s afternoon together, Rey was thoroughly miffed to see neither of her friends smiling.

“Let me get this straight,” Rose huffed, speaking at an exaggerated slowness, “You could drop the L-bomb on Ben, but couldn’t tell him the secret you’ve been keeping for almost two months? Rey, I love you, but seriously?”

“I hadn’t meant to, it just...came out, and then he said it back...” she stammered back, taken aback by the genuine anger in her friend’s expression, “What would you have wanted me to say, Rose? ‘Hey, by the way, I’ve been keeping the fact that you’re my soulmate a secret for the last two months because I have crippling abandonment issues?’ that’s a sure way to make him stay!”

“That’s the problem, Rey! You can’t _make_ him stay! You can’t _make_ any of us stay!” Rey flinched back at the exclamation, eyes wide as she looked towards Finn for help.

“She’s right, Peanut,” Finn sighed, moving from where he was leaning against her bedroom wall to perch on the side of her bed, “the whole heart of a relationship is trust. Trust that they aren’t going to hurt you on purpose, trust that they’ll keep making an effort in the relationship....and trust that they’re going to stay by your side,” Dark eyes softening at the look Rey was giving him, Finn reached out to cover her hand with his own, “You trust me and Rose to stay, right?” a small nod, “then you’ve gotta do him the same favor. This isn’t fair to either of you.”

“But...what if he hates me? I _haven’t_ told him...what if I messed things up for good?”

“I’m not gonna lie, Rey,” the mentioned woman’s eyes snapped up to his at the use of her given name, “if Poe and I were in you and Ben’s situation, and he didn’t tell me, I’d be pretty hurt. I mean, he and I are a pretty good team, but we also _tell each other things._ It wouldn’t work if we didn’t.” 

Finn looked at Rose for a long moment before they both nodded, leaving Rey glancing between them in confusion. “So this is how it’s gonna work, Peanut. I’ll be gone with Poe for Thanksgiving, so Rose is going to keep me posted on how things go. If you don’t tell Ben about your soulmate status by the time he goes home, Rose and I are telling him for you.”

“Wh-what? You can’t just _do_ that!”

“We can’t let you do this either, Rey!” Rose interrupted, hands gripping her jeans in frustration, “we’re doing this because we love you, you know that right? Because we’re staying with you, but we can’t watch you mess up the first time you’ve been seriously happy in who knows how long.”

And, as much as Rey wanted to deny it, she knew. “Okay, fine....”I’ll tell him after Thanksgiving dinner.”

* * *

Rey was a mess.

She’d been up since dawn, too nervous to sleep. The turkey was seasoned and put in the oven, and she’d prepped everything she could without waking her still-sleeping roommate. “Okay, it’s going to be completely fine,” she muttered to herself, checking the oven timer for the third time in as many minutes, “you’re just going to tell him the truth, apologize profusely, and then give him as much space as he needs. Easy” 

“You know, talking to yourself is usually a pretty good sign of insanity,” Rose chides as she enters the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas, “but this is you we’re talking about, so we probably already knew that was a possibility.” 

“I wouldn’t be talking to myself if I wasn’t facing the world’s worst Thanksgiving,” Rey muttered, leaning against the small breakfast bar separating their small kitchen from the living room.

Rose’s eyes softened at her friend’s comment, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “It’s gonna be okay, Rey. Maybe not today, but down the road, it _will_ be. Soulmates can’t stay too angry or away from each other for too long, it’s a part of the bond. You know that as well as I do.” Rey offered a weak smile in return before checking the time, groaning when it was the digital clock only read 9:00AM. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” she repeated to herself one more time before busying herself by starting on the first side dish.

Ben looked up at the uniform student apartment building with a thinly veiled terror. Checking her address yet again, Ben couldn’t help but wonder why he was going through with this. _Oh right, because Rey asked you to. And you are apparently so whipped after a month that you’re incapable of denying her anything._

It wasn’t difficult to locate her apartment, the hallway being a straight line from the building’s main entrance. He hesitates for a brief moment when he realizes there’s no doorbell, _Right. She doesn’t need one,_ before hesitantly knocking on the door.

He couldn’t help the grin that slid onto his face when he was greeted at the door by Rey. “Hi.” she offered, staring just as dazedly as he felt. Neither moved for a long moment until Rey startled, looking over her shoulder and saying something he couldn’t read to some invisible speaker. “Sorry, come in. Please. I promise I’m not always this awkward,” 

Ben merely raised an eyebrow in response, earning him a firm smack before the door was closed behind them and she reached up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Jerk.” 

“I brought wine,” he offered offering the bottle as a peace offering she gladly accepted, setting in on the nearest table and stealing a proper kiss when she re-entered his space. Rey rocked back down on her heels as another woman entered from what Ben assumed to be the kitchen. She was shorter than Rey, dressed casually in jeans and a sweater, apron tied around her front. Rey stood between them, looking back and forth in horror. “Oh my god,” she signed, speaking aloud as she did so, “I didn’t think about this. We don’t have an interpreter.” 

Ben suppressed a smile at the terror on his partner’s face. He’d come fully prepared to spend the afternoon tapping out conversations on his cell phone for years. The other woman said something, causing Rey to scowl at the other woman before turning to face him, “Rose says I should interpret because I made you come. I’m so sorry, Ben, I can’t believe I forgot-” Ben cut off her rambling by bending down lightly kiss her, just chaste enough not to elicit any reactions from her roommate- Rose- he reminded himself, making note from what Rey had just said. 

“You’re fine, Rey. It’s always been us. You didn’t have to think about it. If it _was_ an issue, I could have requested one.” Rey nodded in response, clearly unsure of how to solve the dilemma facing them, “I have my phone,” he reminded her gently, “if you don’t feel comfortable interpreting, I planned on using it already....and if I have to I can read her lips, it’s just not my favorite idea.” Rey’s attention was once again snapped back to her Rose, as if she’d momentarily forgotten she existed. 

“No, Rose. Sorry, we were talking about how to...fix the problem....I’ll do it.” She said firmly, “or...I’ll try. Just, no big words, either of you. I hate big words.” Both Ben and Rose laughed at her statement, earning a glare from Rey.

Rey walked over to Rose, half-dragging her over to where he stood by the arm. “Rose, this is Ben. Ben, this is my roommate Rose.” They shook hands, Ben priding himself on only being slightly awkward about it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rose.” He smiled proudly down at Rey as she relayed the message.

“She says it’s nice to meet you, too.” Rose made her exit before requiring Rey to attempt any further interpreting for the moment, making her way back into the kitchen. “Do you want to sit down? Or a glass of water?” She offered suddenly, as if she had just realized that they’d yet to leave the area just in front of her door, “I should have asked that first,” she admitted apologetically.

Ben huffed a laugh, enjoying the smile that hinted at the corners of Rey’s lips at the sound. “Water, please. I’m guessing your couch is safe to sit on?” Rey nodded in affirmation before following Rose into the kitchen.

* * *

Managing to get out of Ben’s eyesight, Rey let her forehead come to rest against the door to her and Rose’s fridge, groaning in embarrassment, “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that, Rose. He probably hates me now.”

Rose laughed from where she was steadily mashing a small bowl of potatoes, “Please. He’d probably have been more surprised if you _had_ remembered. Besides, didn’t you mention he had an interpreter at work? What was his name? Puck? Tux?”

“Hux,” she interrupted, “and I wouldn’t let him come over for our Thanksgiving dinner if he was the last interpreter in the world.”

“Well then! What on Earth did he do to get your britches in a bunch?”

Rey shrugged, “Said some pretty awful things to me when I went to surprise Ben on his birthday. Anyway, I just don’t like him.”

Rose nodded in understanding, eyes narrowing in thought, and Rey made sure not to comment when she started mashing her potatoes with a little extra intensity. Shaking her head, Rey grabbed a two water bottles out of the fridge and headed back out to find Ben. He had seemingly made himself as comfortable as possible on their couch, flipping through his phone when she sat down next to him, offering him one of the bottles. “This isn’t a glass,” he teased, pocketing his phone as she settled in next to him.

“I can still take it back,” she threatened lightly, reaching for the TV remote on the small coffee table and locating the Macy’s Parade after a few moments. They stayed like that for a while, watching the floats pass by on the TV while Rey half-curled up against his side.

_If this is all her Thanksgiving is, I might actually make it out in one piece,_ he mused.

* * *

By the time Rose, with occasional help from Rey finished the last of the sides, Rey headed into the kitchen one last time to check the turkey, Ben trailing behind her not unlike a lost puppy. She stubbornly refused his help in removing the bird from the oven, so he settled for hovering nervously in the doorway, out of the way but close enough to step in if he was needed. 

Ben was startled by a nudge against his arm as Rose offered him her phone, eyes bouncing between Rey and himself.

_I’m guessing she’s this stubborn with you, too?_

_It drives Finn and I nuts, but Rey wouldn’t be Rey if she wasn’t_

Ben shook his head slowly at the message, starting a new line before typing out a new message.

_She’s certainly a force of nature._

_How long have you two known each other? She’s mentioned you and Finn a handful of times, but we haven’t spoken at length about you._

The pair carried on talking through Rose’s phone for a short while, only stopping when Rey announced everything was ready and all that was left was to set their dining table. The table itself was small, only just large enough for four adults to comfortable sit with a handful of food dishes, so the majority of the sides remained lining the counter.

“How many people were you cooking for?” Ben teased once they were all seated with their plates.

“Shut up, Solo,” Rey retorted, earning a snicker from Rose, “leftovers are the best part of Thanksgiving dinner.” 

Ben nodded in mock understanding,clearly disagreeing with the sentiment, earning a hard slap against his arm that he decided was absolutely worth the sting.

* * *

The meal eventually drew to a close, and Rose took up cleaning up the first round of dishes before Ben could offer, sticking Rey with a firm, knowing look.

Rey sighed, downing the last of her wine glass before shifting to look fully at Ben, biting her lip, “Can we talk in private for a minute?” she asked, already standing from her seat. When he nodded in reply, Rey took him by the hand and led him to what he assumed was her bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, Rey half-perched on the side of her bed, fidgeting with the edge of her sweater.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” he asked, taking a step closer and noticing her eyes beginning to mist over.

“I need to tell you something, and I’m not going to ask you to not be mad, but _please_ listen to everything I say before you do.”

Ben nodded again, apprehension building in the pit of his stomach, _What the hell is this about? Did she drag me here just to break up? Did I do something wrong during dinner? Could she be leaving me for some-oh._ “You found your soulmate, didn’t you?” he asked, the carefully sculpted mask he reserved for Snoke closing off his features.

Rey startled at the question, eyes jumping to his face, “No! I mean, yes, but...” she took a steadying breath, “Ben...almost two months ago, I heard my laugh,” Ben’s blood went cold, at the statement, trying to make sense of what she was telling him, “I was at The Resistance, and he was sitting across the shop from me with his co-workers. I don’t know what they said, but he laughed out loud, and it caught me so off guard that I dropped and shattered my coffee all over the floor.”

The mask was suddenly much harder to hold on to than it was a few minutes before, “I was trying to sneak out of the shop but I caught his eyes, and my world moved....Ben, I heard your laugh. And I’ve been so scared to tell you, and I’m so sorry for keeping it a secret.”

“You didn’t tell me.” Rey shook her head no, tears already starting to trickle from the corners of her eyes. _No,no,no,no,no. This can’t be right. This is a joke, some awful, cruel joke. I have no laugh. I have no soulmate._ “You’re wrong,” he started, causing Rey to freeze entirely, eyes wide, “You have to be wrong. I...I have no soulmate, Rey.”

“Ben...” she started, lips moving in the shape of his name along with her hands.

“No!” he interrupted, “You don’t understand, Rey. I _have no laugh._ There’s just silence. I have no soulmate. Snoke said it himself, that I’m like him-”

“Snoke is a fool!” she snapped back, “He’s just a terrible old man who says and does terrible things, Ben! Why would you believe him over me? Over what we have?”

Ben swallowed, emotions warring between hurt and anger at the discovery. _The answer is obvious,_ his mind decided, and his hands moved before he could question his decision. “Because at least Snoke hasn’t been lying to my face for two months.” 

Rey sobbed, hand coming to cover her mouth, “Ben...”

He shook his head once, “I should go.”

As he left the room, Rose gave a look that bordered on pity, _did she know?_ He wondered, _was she involved?_ Clenching his fists and looking straight ahead. He walked through the front door of her apartment and back out onto the street. Without bothering to check his phone, Ben headed back in the direction of his apartment. 

He needed to break something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened! Let the bad adulting and life decisions ben! (AKA please don't kill for this, there was no way he was going to tell the news well, but I promise it won't be this way forever!!!!)
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for reading, and I can't wait to read your thoughts and reactions to the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9- Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is here, the alternate title is "Our two favorite dummies are reminded of idiocy by everyone who knows them"
> 
> Fluff is on the horizon I swear!

Rey didn’t leave her room the remainder of Thanksgiving break. _He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone._ Stifling a sob, she pushed herself upright in bed as her door was cracked open.

“Peanut? You in here?” came from the slightly ajar door. When only another choked sob was heard in response, Finn let himself in fully, sighing at the sight of his friend before curling up with her on the bed, pulling her against his chest. Rey let another sob escape her at the feeling, _hadn’t Ben and I been sitting like this just a week ago?_ “Oh, Rey,” he murmured against her hair, fingers gently combing tangles from her waves as they sat, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“He...he hates me, Finn. He basically said I was worse than his absolutely vile boss, and...” another wave of tears wracked through her despite herself as she pressed her face into the crook of her friends neck.

“People say shitty things when they’re hurt. We both know that,” Finn continued when there was no response from the girl in his arms, “And, we both expected he’d be hurt, Peanut. You’ve just gotta give him the time and space he needs to process everything. He’s not going to hate you forever.”

“...but what if he does? I...I really messed up, Finn. You didn’t see his face”

“Rey, I love you dearly, but do shut up.” Rey went rigid against his chest, waiting to be berated, “Do you remember what Ms. Holdo said when you first came to the house from Plutt’s and couldn’t adjust after everything that happened there?”

Rey huffed a sigh, eyes focused on her fidgeting hands, reciting the words aloud, “Don’t let the shadows of the past darken the doorstep of the future. Remember the strength it took to make it out on the other side, and use it to move forward.” She smiled slightly at the memory of the woman holding her by the shoulders a few weeks after she’d moved into the home, the confidence in her eyes as she said it, and how a younger Rey couldn’t help but trust in the words.

“Do you see where I’m going with this?” Finn asked, voice still soft as he shifted to lean back against her headboard.

“Yeah, _Mom_ ,” she mumbled, shifting her position to be able to wrap her arms around Finn’s neck in a tight hug, “why couldn’t you have been my soulmate?” she near-whispered into his shoulder, earning a chuckle from her oldest friend.

“Because then I wouldn’t be able to give all this advice when you fight with yours,” Finn pulled back slightly to catch Rey’s eyes, “and besides, imagine how mad Rose would be if she had been third wheeling our entire college career.”

* * *

Armitage Hux did not consider himself a sentimental man. He had a job and duties to perform for the good of the company and felt little remorse for completing them. Which is why he couldn’t understand the pang of concern when he saw Kylo’s office light already on as he and Gwen arrived at the office. “Someone’s here early,” Gwen mused from his side, moving towards her desk in the center of the office’s bullpen, “I wonder if he got in early, or if he’s been burning the midnight oil.” 

Hux lifted a brow at his soulmate, “Since when do you care so much about Ren’s life decisions?” he questioned, earning an eye roll from the woman as she unpacked her bag onto her desk.

“Regardless of your thoughts on the man, I don’t dislike him, Armitage,” she scolded lightly, not looking up from the task in front of her, “and besides, it won’t do First Order any good if he ends up running out of steam and unable to complete the needed work because he stayed in the office all Thanksgiving holiday.”

Hux sighed, running a hand through his previously slicked back hair. She was right, and they both knew it. “What do you want me to do about it, Gwen? My job is to ensure Ren completes his job in a timely fashion with minimal distractions, not control what he does in his free time.”

“Have you considered approaching it as if you actually like the man? We both know you wouldn’t have worked so closely with him the last decade if you loathed him as much as you claim.”

Hux scoffed at the statement, eyeing his soulmate suspiciously. “I work with him because it is the duty _Snoke_ has given me,” he withered slightly under the woman’s unamused stare, “Fine! I’ll talk to him. But if I end up squashed on the wall, it’s on your head.” he conceded, breaking eye contact.

Gwen hummed in satisfaction, leaning down to steal a kiss from the man that he reluctantly returned. “Good. Now go, we came in early so I could finish my work, not so you could distract me by being petulant over your job.”

In response, Hux merely shook his head, mentally steeling himself as he headed down to Ben’s office.

Hux wasn’t sure what he expected to find as he opened his client’s door, but it certainly wasn’t to find the room in complete disarray. Folders of carefully drawn and inked work lay scattered across the floor. The wall near the door had a hefty dent in it: suspiciously fist-sized, Hux noted. The desk was wiped clean and thrown on its side at the far side of the room. What surprised him most, however, was the sight of Ben- _no, Kylo, here_ \- laying on the floor, one arm flung over his eyes and a bloody-knuckled hand resting against his chest.

“Well, shit.”

* * *

Walking out of her 9am class, Rey groaned at the sight of an email from her advisor. 

**Re: Reminder of Advisory Meeting - 10:30**

Checking the time, Rey huffed out a breath of frustration. Maz’s office wasn’t far, but the fifteen minutes she had to get there wouldn’t be enough time to grab breakfast from the school store like she’d planned. _Guess we’re waiting till lunch to eat, after all_ , she griped to herself as she made her way to her waiting advisor.

Rey didn’t bother knocking before opening the already ajar door, four years of bonding between them left the pair standing on little ceremony, and she groaned at the sight of a large muffin and take out cup of coffee sitting on the older woman’s desk.

“I remembered you had a 9am today.” she said in lieu of a greeting, “I still think it was an awful scheduling choice on your part, but I thought you’d appreciate breakfast anyway.” Rey dropped her bag onto a nearby chair as she plopped down in front of Maz, smiling gratefully.

“Thanks, Maz, you’re the best,” she mumbled, already reaching for the muffin.

“Just don’t go spreading it around, I don’t bring breakfast for just any advisee,” the woman teased. 

Settling into her seat, Rey properly looked her advisor over for the first time it what felt like weeks, despite having seen her for class twice a week the whole semester. If it was possible, the older woman seemed to have gotten shorter during the break, large coke bottle glasses resting on her nose. She was dressed in loosely fitting clothes, having long since abandoned even a semblance of the business casual other professors donned. Before Rey could make a comment, Maz opened her mouth to speak, effectively cutting off the younger woman.

“I’m just going to say it, Rey,” she started, piquing her advisee’s interest, “you look like shit.” The bluntness startled a laugh out of Rey, who promptly choked on the muffin she’d just taken a bite of, slamming it down on her professor’s desk as she wheezed.

“Jesus, Maz, you can’t just say that to people,” she complained once she caught her breath.

“I’m just saying the truth, Rey. You look awful,” Maz continued, unphased by Rey’s reaction, “I was planning on talking about your plans for the senior exhibition this Spring, but I’ll let that slide for now if you tell me what’s going on.” She laughed lightly at the dubious look Rey gave her, “I’m an old woman, Rey. I’ve been around the block a few times, so I doubt you can surprise me. And besides, you look like you could use the advice.”

Rey frowned, unsure of how much she could tell the woman. She and Maz were closer than other students were to their advisors and she knew it, Maz having helped her through a particularly bad break up her freshman year, but she’d never mentioned her situation with Ben, and she suddenly wasn’t sure how to. “It’s a....soulmate problem.” She mumbled, reaching for her coffee to hide behind. When Maz simply raised an eyebrow in prompting, Rey continued, finding herself unable to stop once she started.

For her part, Maz didn’t say a word, leaning forward on her elbows as she listened to everything with an impartial expression. She sighed sympathetically when Rey finished, handing her the nearby tissue box. “Did I tell you how I met my soulmate?” she asked calmly, sitting back when Rey shook her head no, “It was the loveliest laugh I’d ever heard. A tinkling thing that filled the room,” Rey smiled slightly at the thought, “it’s a shame the first time I heard it was when I caught her with my husband,” the woman deadpanned.

Rey stilled, eyes wide as she stared at Maz in horror. “Oh my god, Maz, I had no idea. I’m so sorry, what did you do?” she blurted out, words running together.

Maz laughed, “Absolutely nothing.” 

“What-”

“Nothing," she repeated, "It never happened. I’ve been married to my soulmate for coming on five decades,” Maz smiled softly, glancing at a photo of her with a man around the same age that was sitting on her desk. When Rey attempted to open her mouth to argue again, Maz once more cut her off with a raised hand, “But it certainly puts things into perspective, doesn’t it?” the woman asked, eyes twinkling. 

After a moment’s pause, Maz reached over to take Rey’s hands in her own “What you are going through is real and hard, and no one can take that fact away. But you can’t remain so focused on these ‘has beens’ and ‘should have dones’.” she chided gently, “I want you to consider that maybe, just maybe, the answers you seek aren’t behind you, but ahead.” Removing her hands from Rey’s, Maz stretched, her back popping and effectively ending any sense of intimacy in the room. “Or I’m just a senile goon who doesn’t know anything.” she mused, “Now, about that senior exhibition...”

* * *

It had taken nearly an hour to set Kylo’s office back to how it was before his tantrum. Hux had recruited Gwen, swearing her to secrecy before requesting her help to clean up the other man’s mess. _Just like always, I suppose,_ Hux considered moodily and he and his partner set the desk back against the wall. For his part, Kylo was useless, watching them cleaning the office with little interest. He didn’t move until Phasma left the room, citing the work she still needed to finish. 

“I don’t suppose you’re going to explain yourself,” Hux stated blandly, eyes raking over his client in distaste. Now that he was standing, it was obvious that he had been there for at least a day, if not longer. His clothes were rumpled, hair messily pulled back to conceal how badly it needed to be washed. Taking in the sight, Hux found himself frowning in concern.

“No.”

“Did your mother call?”

Ben clenched his jaw, “No.”

“Father?”

“No.”

“Did that girl, what was her name...Rey,leave you?” 

Hux wasn’t entirely sure how, but he found himself pressed up against the far wall of the office, Ben’s forearm pressing firmly against his throat. Attempting to swallow, Hux met the other man’s eyes, “I take that as a yes.” After a long moment, the arm against his throat loosened, allowing him to slump against the wall as he caught his breath. 

When he looked up again, the other man was just far enough away that he could see his hands and face clearly, eyes burning. “What was it?” Hux pressed, standing upright as he straightened his dress shirt, “Did she find her soulmate and run off with him? I hate to say it, but Snoke _did_ tell you this was going to happen-”

The next thing Hux knew, he was on the floor, pain blooming from his right eye. He gaped at the nearly fuming man above him, and for the first time, felt something akin to guilt bubbling under his skin. “You actually cared about her, didn’t you?” he asked. 

He was spared an answer when Gwen once again burst into the room. “Kylo, what the fuck?”

* * *

Ben’s eyes jumped between his fallen interpreter and his fuming soulmate. “What the hell did you do, Kylo?” She asked again, moving to help Hux off the floor and looking him over in concern. 

“You,” she started, jabbing her soulmate in the chest “ice pack, and _you”_ she continued, piercing Ben with a furious glare, “stay there. I’m done with this nonsense.”

Hux turned and left with little argument after exchanging a handful of spoken words with his partner that neither person bothered to sign. Once he was gone, the door shut and locked behind them, Gwen turned her full attention to the remaining man, “Tell me everything, because there had better be a damn good reason you beat my soulmate.”

Ben was surprised to find himself doing just that, unsure of exactly why. He’d had a distant respect for the woman since she’d joined the First Order five years prior, but had never seeked out her presence. To her credit, Phasma didn’t interrupt, leaning her back against his door in a clear message that he wasn’t getting out of this conversation until she was satisfied. Despite the glare still firmly set on her features, the outright rage seemed to die out as he explained the past two months, pointedly mentioned her soulmate’s part in their issues. “...and then I ended up here. Trashed the place, and haven’t bothered to move much since.” he finished lamely, shoving his hands in his pockets defensively as he finished.

Gwen blinked slowly, shifting to stand at her full height, “No wonder she didn’t tell you,” she stated bluntly, causing Ben’s eyes to snap to hers in frustration,

“But-”

“No, it’s my turn to talk. No wonder she didn’t tell you, Kylo. Don’t get me wrong, she royally messed up by keeping it a secret, but can you really blame her? She finally told you, and _this_ is how you reacted!” she paused, opening her arms up side to draw attention to the only slightly-improved state of his office, “If I had found out your were my soulmate instead of Armitage, I probably would have kept it a secret, too.”

Ben’s brows furrowed, “She hid it for _months,_ Phasma, _months.”_

“Would you have believed her is she told you when you met, or started dating?” she countered, Ben’s face falling into a frown, “did you believe her on Thursday?” she sighed when he shook his head, “Look, I can’t tell you if what you and Snoke say about you having no soulmate is true or not. That’s between you and the universe and I want no part in it. But as someone who _has_ heard their laugh, I’m going to tell it to you plainly. You don’t lie about that. Hearing that sound for the first time changes your whole world, and that’s not something you take lightly.”

Ben stared at her for a long moment, expression shifting between confusion, anger, and something she couldn’t place. “Now,” she continued when he didn’t offer any argument, “you’re going to _go home._ Shower. Shave. I’ll cover you this once. Don’t expect it again.”

Ben nodded jerkily in surprise. Unsure of what else to do, he grabbed his coat and other belongings, heading to the door. Phasma caught his eye once more before letting him pass, “and Ben, if you hurt my soulmate again, I will personally make you disappear.”

* * *

Ben entered his apartment and headed straight for the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. He spent far longer than he normally did in the shower, attempting to scrub away the past several days from his skin to no avail.

It wasn’t until he found his way back out to the living room that he realized his phone was sitting dead in his coat pocket. Plugging it in, Ben sat listlessly until it powered up. He was instantly greeted by a variety of notifications, but one caught his attention.

**Rey**

_Ben._

_I’m so sorry. I know that I messed up, and you have every right to hate me._

_I don’t even know why I’m texting you. I’ve been thinking about doing it a lot since Thursday, since I’ve had a LOT of time to think about everything._

_I should have told you sooner, and I know it wasn’t fair to you to keep it a secret like I did._

_I’m sure you need space. So I’m going to give it to you....but please don’t shut me out completely._

_I love you._


	10. Chapter 10- Reconciliation

Rey was drunk.

She could feel it, a bubbly warmth making her limbs heavy and her head light. Giggling to herself, Rey turned her head to look at Rose, who was watching her with a mix of amusement and exasperation. This had been her idea. _ A girl’s night in  _ she’d called it. The two women had spent the afternoon baking, and their small coffee table was nearly covered with the fruits of their labor. An empty wine bottle sat on one corner of the table. They’d decided to split a bottle when Rey tentatively agreed to Rose’s plan, hoping for a distraction from the fact that she and Ben were nearing their second week of radio silence. 

Rey tried to be understanding, imagining if their roles had been reversed, but it  _ hurt  _ being apart from him. Knowing that he was hurting and that not only could she not help, but that she had caused her soulmate that pain threatened to tear her apart.

“You know,” Rey mumbled, her voice just shy of slurred, “I really do love him.”

Rose sighed lightly, “And I’m sure he loves you,too,” she assured her friend, “but the goal of tonight is to  _ not _ think about him,” she chided.

When Rey nodded in agreement, Rose smiled widely, “Now, I have nail polish, a hoard of movies, and I might have some things to do our hair in the bathroom. Which sounds good?” She waited patiently as Rey debated the options set to her 

“Hair, and the worst action movie we can find.” She decided, grinning back at her friend.

It was late, one movie having turned into two, and Rose was slumped over the arm of their couch, snoring quietly. It had been a much better night than Rey had expected, and she smiled gratefully at the other woman. They talked about everything and nothing: campus drama, Rose’s upcoming interview at an engineering firm, and Finn and Poe’s relationship. For the course of the night, Rey’s mind had been blissfully free of the guilt hanging over her head and had felt truly relaxed for the first time since she and Ben’s fight.  _ But now Rose’s asleep, and I’m not, and it’s all flooding back,  _ she griped to herself. She scowled at the phone, as if daring it to transmit a message from her soulmate. 

She’d given him space without his asking, respected his lack of contact, and had held back from reaching out, and nothing had changed. She thought back to her meeting with Maz the first day back from break, _ I want you to consider that maybe, just maybe, the answers you seek aren’t behind you, but ahead.  _ Setting her jaw, Rey picked up her phone.  _ Worst case scenario,  _ she thought,  _ you can blame the wine. _

_ Facetiming  _ **Ben**

* * *

Ben blinked in surprise when his phone started vibrating against his desk. He’d spent the day in his studio, hoping that keeping himself busy would save him from making the decisions he’d been putting off since Phasma had threatened him in his office. Sighing to himself, he looked over at his phone, freezing at the notification.

_ Incoming call  _ **Rey**

Impulsively, he reached over and picked up the phone, finger hovering over the “accept call” button before hesitantly tapping it, Rey’s face filling his phone screen. Ben couldn’t help the flood of relief her felt at seeing her face for the first time in weeks, knowing that she was still fine and healthy.

“You answered,” her face was one of pure shock, cheeks pink and eyes wide as they scanned over his face.

“You called,” he retorted.

“I didn’t think you were going to answer, so I didn’t have anything ready to say like I should...” her signs grew jerkier as she went, tears starting to well up in her eyes, and Ben realized with a jolt that the tears at least in part because of him.

“Rey, calm down. You can’t call me out of the blue and start crying like this.” 

She froze at the statement, frantically wiping at her eyes, “I’m sorry. I really don’t know why I called. I just...” she paused again, as if trying to stop herself from saying something.

“You just...?” He prompted.

“I miss you. I miss you so much, Ben. And I know I messed up, but if I can fix it, I want to, and if I can’t, then I still want to try.”

Ben stared wide-eyed at the screen, brain struggling to process what he was being told. Dozens of questions threatened to bubble up:  _ Why did you do it? Why are you coming back now? Where were you these last two weeks?  _ “Do you think we can?” he asked instead.

Rey hesitated again, unsurety flickered across her features, before nodding once, eyes resolute, “I want to try, if you do.” she waited a minute, as if expecting him to respond “if...if you don’t want to, I understand, but-”

“I do.”

For the first time since she called, Rey genuinely smiled, and Ben realized how much he’d missed seeing it. “I want to talk in person.” she suggested, still smiling hopefully, “are you free? Not tonight, but tomorrow? Sunday?”

Ben nodded in agreement, “In person is better...I’m free tomorrow morning, if you’ll be awake.”

“Okay. Tomorrow morning. Nine o’clock. Our table at The Resistance?” she asked.

“Sounds good.” 

“.....Good night, Ben.”

Ben couldn’t help the slight upturn that twitched at his lips, “good night, Rey.”

* * *

Rey disconnected the call, unable to stop the smile that had made its way across her face. He’d answered his phone, and didn’t hang up in her face. More importantly, he was given her the chance to set things right.

Dropping her phone back into her lap, Rey turned to notice Rose, suddenly awake and grinning at her, “who was that?” she asked, fake obliviousness on her face.

In response, Rey nudged her with her sock-covered foot, “You know who.”

“And?” 

“We’re going to get breakfast tomorrow, talk about things properly.”

If it was possible, Rose’s smile seemed to grow even wider, “Thank God!” she exclaimed crawling across the couch to pull Rey into a tight hug, “Go get your guy.”

* * *

Rey arrived at the coffee shop at 8:30, ordering a coffee and taking a seat at her usual table, eyes glancing anxiously to the door. Ben wasn’t due to arrive for another thirty minutes, but she had been terrified of keeping him waiting and wasting what could well be her last chance. Bouncing her leg impatiently, Rey was vaguely reminded of the first time she’d waited for him at that exact table, terrified he was going to stand her up. She smiled to herself at the memory when her phone buzzed from its place next to her coffee, noticing it was her group chat with Finn and Rose.

**Rose**

_ You’ve got this, Rey! _

**Finn**

_ Hold up, what’s she doing? Did I miss something? _

**Rose**

_ Our girl called Ben up herself last night, and she’s about to woo him back before he knows what hit him! _

Before she could type a reply, Rey saw a familiar hand tap the table just inside her peripheral vision. Her head shot up, unable to keep a smile on her face. “Ben.” They stayed there for a long moment, simply looking the other over, in shock that they were back in the other’s presence, before breaking out of the trance, “Sit down! Please! Did you order already?”

Ben nodded in response, eyes still looking her over as if unsure whether she was really there. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice I came in,” he noted, without any real heat.

Rey bit her lip, taking a steadying breath, “I’m guessing you have questions.”

“Why?” There was no hesitation in his question, quick and to the point, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Unlike Ben, Rey hesitated before answering, suddenly unsure of where to start, “Were you embarrassed of me?” he guessed, seemingly resigned to the fact.

Rey physically recoiled at the last question, “No. I...no, absolutely not,” she didn’t know what to say, but was suddenly desperate to wipe that idea away entirely, “Ben you... you’re amazing. You’re funny, and dedicated, and so patient with me, even when I don’t deserve it. If anything, you should be embarrassed of me.” 

“Then  _ why _ ?” he repeated, visibly desperate for an answer.

“It’s...a long story.” She admitted, earning a raised brow from Ben.

“I think I’ve earned it.” He countered blandly.

“I have....abandonment problems.” She started, stumbling over the spelling of abandonment, “my parents left me at a fire station when I was five. They were soulmates, and loved each other, but never wanted a child, so they left. I grew up in the foster system, and moved from house to house. But no one ever stayed: friends, foster parents, no one. And it was fine.... _ I  _ was fine. But then I heard your laugh, and then things changed. There was you, and you were wonderful, and I was so scared that if I told you, you would leave like everyone else in my life....so I didn’t.” Tears pricked at her eyes again, but she swiped her hand over them frantically, “sorry...”

Ben sat, unable to keep from staring as he processed the information she was giving him. “You...were scared I would leave.” He repeated,  _ and I did,  _ echoed unsaid between them. Rey nodded.

“I...thought you wanted to be alone, so I didn’t text or call, but it was so  _ hard.  _ Knowing that I hurt you and couldn’t even try to fix it was....” she paused, grasping for words.

“I punched Hux.” 

The sudden admission was such a curveball that it startled a laugh out Rey, and Ben mentally celebrated the feat. “You what?”

“I punched Hux. In the face. He made a comment about you and I can’t say it was a good idea, but it definitely felt like one at the time.”

The laughter kept coming. Rey frantically covered her mouth to muffle the sound, other customers turning to try and figure out what was going on. “Rey, are you okay?” Ben asked, concern blending with his confusion about her outburst. Rey managed a small nod between bouts of laughter. 

Tears were streaming down her face by the time Rey managed to control her laughter, taking heaving breaths as she re-centered herself. “I’m sorry, it’s just....you  _ punched Hux _ ....Was it a good hit?”

Ben huffed a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief, “Yeah, it was a pretty solid hit.”

Rey cracked another smile at his comment before her face returned to a more serious expression. “So...what now?” she asked, chewing on her lip anxiously. 

Ben’s brow furrowed in thought, just as unsure of how to move forward as Rey, “Well, you let me ask you my questions, so if you have any, you can ask.” Ben shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Rey’s expression turned thoughtful, looking at him while she thought of what to ask.

“Do you believe me?”

Ben sighed,  _ of all the questions she had to ask,  _ he thought. It was the same question he’d been asking himself since Thanksgiving, and even more so since his talk with Phasma.  _ Do I believe her? _ His first reaction was a resounding ‘no’. He’d been alone his whole life and was destined to stay that way. He heard no laugh, and without that, how  _ could  _ he believe her? 

There was another voice in his mind, though, that pointed out why he should. How warm he felt when she’s in his arms, and how empty he was when she wasn’t. How easily he could lose himself in her eyes, from the first time they met. How, since he met her, when he tried to draw the smile he’d drawn his whole life, it is always hers that he finds grinning up at him. 

“Yes, yes I do.”

Rey was out of her seat before either person could fully process it, wrapping her arms around his neck in the closest thing she could get to a hug with him still seated. As if on autopilot, Ben’s arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her down into his lap, pulling her in as tightly as he could manage. Rey’s hands found his hair, fingers tangling in the strands, face still pressed into his shirt. 

Ben wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, savoring the feeling of being back in each others arms.  __ Eventually, Rey startled, looking over her shoulder with a sheepish grin and exchanging a few words he couldn’t catch with the shop’s manager before turning back to face him.

“She says we need to stay in our own seats or leave the restaurant” she explained, flushing from being scolded.

Ben nodded in response, face suddenly grave, “I guess we should go, then,” he stated, causing Rey to frown in confusion, “because I believe we have two weeks of time to make up for, yet.” 

Rey grinned, “Your couch or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it through this bit of drama! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and being a part of this story with me! Your comments keep me so beyond motivated!


	11. Chapter 11- Armitage and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is here!   
> This chapter is mostly transitional, so I decided to play a little with Hux's POV!  
> Let me know your thoughts down below!

Hux pushed back from his desk with a groan, massaging the crick in his neck with little relief. Gwen glanced up with a raised brow from her desk across from him. “Are you going to make it there, old man?” she teased lightly, eyes returning back to her work at the man’s scowl.

“It’s hard to say, given that I've been sleeping on a couch for the last  _ two weeks. _ ” Hux retorted sharply, earning a short laugh from his soulmate. He decidedly ignored the warmth that bloomed in his chest at the sound. 

“Armitage, we’ve been over this. You can come back to bed when you’ve learned to grow up and apologize for being an ass,” she explained slowly, as if speaking to a small child, eyes never leaving the careful line work in front of her.

“I still don’t see why  _ I’m  _ the ass,” He griped, still scowling at the woman, “ _ Kylo’s _ the one who left  _ me  _ with a black eye.”

“Again, we’ve already discussed all of this. And I thought you wanted to leave our personal issues at home,  _ Armie.”  _ Gwen’s lips quirked at the taunt, laughing again as her partner roughly shoved her shoulder as he stood.

“I’m getting coffee,” he muttered, walking past her. As he passed, Gwen could swear she heard the man mutter “Traitor” under his breath.

* * *

Entering the staff break room, Hux groaned in frustration.  _ This day just gets better and better, doesn’t it?  _ He ruminated. Between where he stood at the door to the break room and the coffee machine was one, very tall, obstacle. Kylo stood next to the coffee, looking at his phone as he seemed to wait for the pot to finish filling. Hux stared at the man for a short while, as if eyeing a potential fight. The man had yet to notice him, clearly involved in whatever conversation he was having on his phone, and Hux was startled to notice a hint of a smile quirking at his lips as he typed. Hux blinked in confusion at the observation, in all of his time at the First Order, Kylo Ren had never smiled openly at work.  _ In fact,  _ Hux continued to observe,  _ he’s never look that relaxed in general.  _ Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind, he approached the other man, coffee cup gripped tightly in hand.

Approaching the other man in a way that  _ absolutely  _ not cautious or tentative, Hux joined him in leaning against the counter and setting his mug down next to him. Reaching into his pocket, he flinched when he realised his own phone was sitting on his desk. At the sudden movement, Kylo’s eyes flickered to his own, “Hux,” he offered in way of greeting, watching the man with thinly veiled annoyance.

“Kylo,” returned with a nod, grateful to have something to do with his hands, “You look...different than you did on Friday,” he noted, face carefully neutral.

“You take notice of how I look often?” Kylo retorted, placing his phone in his pocket, the annoyance on his face beginning to be displaced by amusement as Hux gaped.

“I....” Hux started, scrambling for a response, “I think it’s only natural to notice changes in the people one works with as closely as we do.”

“Do you pay such attention to Snoke as well, then? Or is it just me?” Kylo pushed, amusement growing on his face as he watched the smaller man squirmed, “I must admit, I’m almost flattered, but you  _ do  _ have a soulmate in the bullpen.”

Hux was saved from answering the taunt when the coffee pot beeped its completion. Turning away in relief, Hux busied himself with pouring his coffee and hightailing it out of the room.  _ Whatever happened to that man over the weekend,  _ Hux griped as he opened his laptop,  _ it better not be a permanent change.  _ Finally settling into his work, Hux groaned when a message pinged on his computer.

**A. Snoke**

_ Your presence is required in my office.  _

_ Kylo is already en route _

Giving his coffee a longing stare, he stood from his desk, earning a pitying look from Gwen, “I’ll get you fresh coffee when you’re finished,” she murmurs, leaning over and taking his mug. 

Hux quirks his eyebrow in response, “You just wanted my cup so you don’t need to get up,” he chided with no real heat. He left for Snoke’s office before he could hear his soulmate’s reply.

* * *

Ben arrived at Snoke’s office door just as Hux rounded the opposite corner, and he offered the man a nod in acknowledgement. Looking at the shorter man, he noted that Hux seemed just as blind to the purpose of the meeting as he was. Though not uncommon for Snoke to surprise them both with meetings, it was never less frustrating for either man.

“Well?” Hux questioned, eyebrow quirked upwards, “After you.”

Ben entered the office without argument, feeling Hux follow closely behind. “Thank you for joining me, gentlemen.” Snoke greeted, face almost pleasant.

“Of course, sir,” Ben responded, words polite, but lacking any emotion behind them, “I’m happy to be of assistance,” he tacked on lamely, hoping that keeping the man happy would lead to a shorter meeting.

Snoke nodded at Ben’s words, seemingly content, “That’s exactly what I hoped to hear, Kylo. I’m glad to see your dedication has been rediscovered,” he praised. Ben frowned slightly at the words, noticing that the flush of pride he would once have felt at his supervisor's praise was decidedly not present.

“Yes, sir. I am here to do whatever is needed to help First Order succeed.”

“Very good,” Snoke nodded once more, watching Ben carefully, “I told you our wayward artist would come back to us, didn’t I, Armitage?”

Hux blinked in surprise, unused to being spoken to directly while interpreting. He translated Snoke’s statement to Ben regardless before responding, “Yes, sir. I had no doubt he would remain a loyal asset to the company.”

Ben frowned at the two men in confusion, “I’m sorry, Mr. Snoke. But was there something that you needed of me?” he inquired, attempting to maintain his professional facade.

“Yes, yes of course,” Snoke agreed, “I’m a busy man, Kylo. I have little time for mere social calls,” he paused, waiting for Ben to nod in agreement before continuing, “Now that you’ve found your commitment, I want you to begin on a new comic. The one that you proposed before the holidays.”

Ben nodded once more, “Of course, sir. I can have a draft of the first edition completed by the end of the month,” he replied.

“I want it on my desk by the end of the week,” he countered, face stern, “You said yourself that you would do whatever was necessary to help ensure this company succeeds, did you not?”

“I did, yes, but I have two other series that require my attention,” Ben argued, careful not to outright deny the man.

“Well, I suppose that establishing this new series will require some additional hours now, won’t it?” Snoke mused, “I assume that you have no issues with that, Kylo.” 

Ben hesitated, Snoke’s face made it clear that he was not to refuse,  _ but you promised Rey that you would leave on time tonight,  _ his mind helpfully supplied. Taking a centering breath, Ben’s eyes returned to his supervisor’s, “I’m sorry, sir. But I can’t do that. My attendance is required elsewhere after my contracted hours.” he explained, an apologetic look on his face.

Snoke’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “And what exactly is so important? This is no minor task, Kylo.”

Once more, Ben paused, swallowing reflexively as he decided on the best possible response, “It has come to my attention recently that I was mistaken regarding my soulmate status. I have plans with her after my contract hours are completed.”

Both Snoke and Hux stared in a mix of shock and, in Snoke’s case, thinly veiled anger. As Hux scrambled to finish interpreting Ben’s words, Snoke’s face shifted to a stony expression. “I didn’t take you for such a fool, Kylo,” Ben bit his cheek at the slight, hands remaining at his sides, “I had such high hopes for you, too. It’s a shame you seem so willing to throw it all away at some fairytale. Honestly, boy. How many times do I have to  _ tell  _ you?” 

Ben fought to maintain a neutral expression, nails biting into flesh as he took Snoke’s verbal lashing. 

“You. Have. No. Soulmate. You will  _ never _ have a soulmate. And if anyone tells you differently, they’re only doing so to distract you from this.” For his part, Hux seemed physically pained to interpret Snoke’s comments, and Ben felt a brief burst of pity for being caught between him and Snoke.

“With all due respect sir, I don’t see how my personal life has anything to do with my ability to complete my work. I have given you the last ten years of my life without question, and I will continue to do so, as per the requirements of my contract.”

Snoke froze at his words, visibly shocked by Ben’s prompt argument. Reeling in his reaction once more, Snoke settled back once more in his chair, sighing deeply. “Very well, Kylo. Clearly you are too hard-headed to hear reason. Take till the end of the month to complete your draft. But let me make myself clear that if said draft is not on my desk when I leave that evening, you will not have a place in my company.”

Ben nodded in agreement at the conditions. “As it should be. I won’t disappoint you, sir.”

“Very well. Get out of my sight, both you.”

Neither man showed any hesitation at following the order.

* * *

Escaping Snoke’s office and making it back towards the bullpen, Hux let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before turning to face his fellow escapee. “So...soulmate, huh?” he asked awkwardly, once more struck with the strangeness of his Monday. 

Ben nodded suspiciously, “She and I have been speaking for a few months now, and we’ve recently discussed this development,” Hux nodded in understanding, unsure what else to do, “you’ve met.” Ben continued, carefully watching him.

At the comment, Hux furrowed his brow in thought before making the connection. “You know about our conversation,” he managed blandly, “on your birthday.” He hadn’t just affected the man in front of him’s relationship, he potentially damaged the relationship between him and his soulmate.  _ Gwen is going to kill me,  _ he realized.

Ben was about to respond when Gwen came around the corner as if she’d known Hux had been thinking of her.  _ Think of the Devil,  _ Hux mused before realizing she was holding a cup of fresh coffee in her hands. 

Passing off the cup to a visibly grateful Hux, Gwen looked back and forth between the two men. “I heard that you’d both escaped in one piece,” she offered as explanation, “I certainly hope that Armitage was apologizing for his previous behavior and not being a bigger issue,” she continued, directing a pointed glance at her soulmate.

Hux scowled up at the woman, taking a sip of his coffee. “We were just talking, Gwen.”

“About?”

When Hux hesitated, Ben answered in his stead, “my recently discovered soulmate,” he stated, “we were discussing the unexpected situation during our meeting with Snoke.”

“Soulmate?” Gwen repeated, genuine surprise on her features, “I thought you didn’t....never mind. I certainly hope it wasn’t the same girl that Armitage was such an ass to.” she continued, turning to glare at said man when Ben nodded.

“That would have been her, yes.”

“You.” she said, glare sharpening at the ginger haired man, “Apologize. Now.” Her tone brooked no argument, and Hux’s eyes widened at the intensity in both her voice and signs.

He turned to face the man, visibly overwhelmed by the anger radiating from his own soulmate, “I’m sorry, Kylo.”

“And  _ why  _ are you sorry, Armitage?” she continued.

“For my exceptionally unprofessional behavior, and for interfering where I had no business doing so.” Hux continued, looking more like a kicked puppy with each word

Ben blinked in confusion, nodding awkwardly, “Of course.” he responded, unsure who he should be directing his response to, “I’m going to go now.” he announced before making a less than graceful exit.

Returning to the safety of his office, Ben pulled out his phone, sending off a message to Rey.

**Ben**

_ I think you may be right. Snoke is pretty awful _

**Rey**

_I told you so._


	12. Chapter 12- Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Holiday chaos!
> 
> I wanted to spend some time developing Finn as a character, and this was a really fun chapter to do that with! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Upped the chapter count again because I suck at keeping to a plan! But it does mean more plot/ character development for you guys!

“Rey,  _ please!”  _ Finn whined for the third time in the hour he’d been at Rey and Rose’s apartment. “I have to go to this party because I’m his soulmate, and he’s going to make me mingle if you don’t come!”

“Ask Rose!” Rey hissed back from her spot at the far end of the couch, scowling at her best friend, “She  _ loves  _ parties and meeting new people!”

“Exactly! She’d love it so much that she’d  _ leave me  _ to actually be social at this thing!”

Rey sighed in a mixture of frustration at her friend’s persistent begging and pity for the man, “Finn, I love you,” Finn grinned in return, thinking he’d finally won the argument, “but I don’t want to play third wheel at some politician’s holiday party! What would happen if Poe ended up whisking you off with him? Then I’d end up in the same position you’re trying to avoid--awkwardly wallflowering because you don’t know anyone!”

The man paused in thought at her argument, “that’s actually a fair point,” he conceded, narrowing his eyes.

“Good. Now let’s move on with our-” 

“Bring Ben.”

Rey blinked in surprise, “Do what now?”

"Ben. You know? Your soulmate that  _ still  _ haven’t brought around while I’m here?” Finn teased lightly, having already had conversations about how Rey didn’t want to have to interpret his guaranteed shovel talk.

“Does Poe know your throwing around invitations to his office party like this?” Rey argued weakly, earning a shrug in response.

“Poe’s chief of staff for his boss, so I’m pretty sure he could invite half of Chicago and no one would say anything to him. They’ve worked together for years now,” he answered with a shrug, “I also know for a fact that he’d do just about anything if it meant I’d stop complaining about this party. He says I’m ‘ruining his jolly’, whatever that means.”

Rey stared at her friend in consideration for a long moment before letting out a sigh of defeat, “Fine. I’ll talk to Ben about it,” she conceded, watching her friend’s eyes light up, “but if he says no, you can take Rose instead.” 

Finn offered his right hand out with a grin, “deal.”

* * *

And that’s how Rey found herself mirroring her conversation with Finn on Ben’s couch the following night. 

“No.”

“Ben, come on, it could be fun! Free food.....more free food...?” she grimaced as her enticement fell short even to herself, earning a raised brow from her partner.

“Beautiful argument, Rey,” he teased, though his face remained stern, “but I still don’t have any interest in, how did you say it, ‘some politician’s holiday party’?”

“Please?” she tried weakly, quickly running out of arguments, before sighing and running a hand through her hair in frustration, “I don’t want to fight about it...to be honest, I don’t want to go either,” The admission caught Ben’s attention, and he gestured for her to continue, “but it’s important to Finn that I go, and he’s done the same thing for me at more art department socials and high school dances than I can count. But I don’t want to be the.....third wheel?” she paused at the phrase, relaxing when she saw Ben nod in understanding, “He’ll have Poe, and I don’t want him to go off with him and forget about me. But now there’s you, and I thought maybe I wouldn’t have to be alone.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, pulling her against him for a moment before shifting him position so that she could see his hands and face without fully breaking apart, “Are we still talking about the holiday party?”

“....half and half,” Rey admitted sheepishly, relaxing when Ben pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“One hour. Then we’re leaving Finn to follow his soulmate around the rest of the event, and we come back here and relax for the night.” 

Rey beamed up at him, watching his face soften at the sight, “have I mentioned I love you?”

He shrugged in response, “maybe once or twice.”

* * *

By the time Saturday afternoon had arrived, Rey was nearly vibrating with nerves. Rose had whisked her off to go thrift shop shopping after classes the day before for a dress, and they’d found one that fit with only a few adjustments that Rose had made that morning, “Are you sure you shouldn’t change your major to fashion design? Maybe engineering  _ isn’t  _ your destiny,” Rey had teased, earning a very much unheated glare from her friend before she had gone back to her task.

Finn had arrived early that afternoon, Poe having dropped him off before going to ensure the hotel was on schedule to have everything prepared. His suit was hanging on the bathroom door, and Rey had to fight the urge to laugh every time she caught him scowling at it. “I told him I hate suits,” Finn whined when he caught the look on Rey’s face as she entered the room, hair freshly styled into a loose updo.

Rey perched on the couch next to her friend with a sympathetic look, “I understand completely. I feel like it’s senior prom all over again,” she answered, the two of them both mentally flinching at memories of the day, “Do you remember all of us fighting over the bathrooms? It was like clown cars.”

Finn gave Rey an affronted look, “I’ll have you know I had no need for four hours of bathroom time, because my hair was perfect  _ without _ the three cans of hairspray you each used,” he teased, trying and failing to maintain his affronted expression.

Rey laughed freely at the comment, “Well, I’m pretty sure Rose only used a can and a half, so that says something, right?”

“That’s growing up right there,” he agreed, nodding his head with a smile, “I mean that and us actually having dates this time. Because Rey, as much as I love you, it still felt like I was taking my sister to prom, and that’s just next level sad.” Rey laughed in agreement, settling into a comfortable silence. They stayed that way until Rose came out of her room announcing she’d finished adjusting Rey’s gown and draped herself across her friends’ laps, earning a litany of shouts and laughs.

* * *

Rey had once more been swept into Rose’s bedroom, and Finn settled back against the couch, half-watching the cartoon Rey had left on from that morning. He could hear the girls arguing in the background, though he couldn’t tell what exactly about  _ if it’s about that damn eyelash curler again.... _ he mused, laughing to himself. 

Glancing at his phone to check the time, Finn groaned and glared down the hallway where his monkey suit was awaiting him. “Can’t put it off anymore, I guess,” he muttered as he headed down the hall, “I’m hijacking your bathroom!” he called as he passed where the girls were sitting in Rose’s room, locking himself in. He was half-way through changing when he heard the shouts from Rose’s room.

“Finn! We need your help!” Unlocking the door, the man padded his way across the hallway, dress shirt half-buttoned and tie loose around his neck.

“Where’s the fire?” he asked, taking in the panic on his friends’ faces

“Ben’s at the door, and Rey and I are in the middle of some very precise work,” Rose explained quickly,eye pencil in hand, “Could you  _ please  _ get the door?”

“And be nice?” Rey interjected, face being pulled back to face Rose once more.

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn sighed, “I’ve got it.” It wasn’t until he reached the door that he remembered he had no idea how to talk to the man he was about to meet.

* * *

Ben stared at the apartment door, brass number 14 nailed against it, with frustration. Glancing down at his phone, he frowned when he noticed that Rey had, in fact, read his message announcing his arrival and hadn’t responded. Just as he was preparing to follow up on his message, the door was jerked open, “Rey-”

Instead of his soulmate, Ben was greeted by a man slightly shorter than himself. He couldn’t help the frown that snuck onto his face as he took in the man’s disorderly appearance, trying to place who he could be and why he was answering the door.

Before he could ask, the man stepped aside, opening the door wide enough for Ben to step inside awkwardly, scrambling for his phone. Keeping an eye on the still unnamed man, he took a moment to look around the apartment in an attempt to figure out where Rey would be hiding. His attention was drawn back, however, when a cell phone was uncomfortably offered to him.

_ Hey. So. This is weird, but I’m Finn. I don’t really know how much Rey’s told you about me, but she honestly hasn’t shut up about you since you guys met,  _ Ben cracked a smile at the comment,  _ For what it’s worth, I’m really glad Rey finally told you the truth. As long as you treat our girl right, I’ve got no issues with you. _

Finishing reading over the man- _ Finn’s-  _ message, Ben glanced up to see him finish buttoning up his shirt, shoving his hands in his pockets once he was done. Offering him a polite half-smile and a nod, Ben tapped out a response before passing back Finn’s phone.

_ It’s good to finally have a face for the name...Rey’s talked a lot about you and Rose, too. It’s good to know she’s got people in her corner other than me. _

Finn read the message and seemed to start replying before looking around Ben in what seemed to be relief, calling out what Ben thought was either “Finally,” or “Why me?”. Both options seemed appropriate when he glanced over his shoulder to see Rey and Rose joining them in the room. Rose seemed far too comfortable in her holiday sweater and yoga pants, and a pang of jealousy hit him when Ben remembered she wouldn’t be joining them at the party. The feeling was quickly wiped away, however, when his eyes settled on Rey. She was wearing a floor-length halter dress, the skirt flowing softly to her feet. She rocked slightly, and Ben noted she was likely wearing heels, an observation proven accurate when he noticed their greatly lessened height difference as she approached.

“You made it!” she exclaimed happily, pulling him in for a light kiss, much to Finn’s distress. Breaking apart, Rey looked back and forth between the two men with a satisfied smile on her lips. “Well, you’re both in one piece, which is a relief!” she joked, walking over to Finn and temporarily busying her hands with tying his tie.

“We were just introducing ourselves to each other when you came in,” Ben explained once her eyes met his own once more. 

“Thank goodness!” she replied happily, speaking aloud as she signed, “I was worried I was going to come out and find my boyfriend and brother had killed each other!

Finn piped up with something directed at Rey that caused her to flush, turning her cheeks a bright pink through the make up, “he says he wants to know when we started using a label. And now I realize we never did.” she explained, flush staying firmly in place.

Ben did his best not to laugh at the embarrassment on Rey’s face, “And you think I’m upset about it?” His face softened when she nodded slightly, “Sweetheart, I think announcing we’re soulmates has nothing on putting a label on our relationship,” he assured her, “besides, I’ve been waiting to be able to introduce you as my girlfriend.”

Rey laughed at his admission before turning sheepishly to face her two very confused friends as she realized she hadn’t spoken their conversation allowed. “This whole interpreting thing is going to be a lot harder than I thought,” she admit, faking offense as the whole room burst out in laughter.

* * *

Rey’s breath caught in her throat as the trio made their way into the hotel’s lobby, her arm tightening where it was looped through Ben’s. “Holy shit, Finn,” she murmured to her friend as she tried to take in the room, “Ever think we’d end up here?” 

Finn shook his head slowly, equally star struck by the room, “I don’t know if I’m excited or terrified to see the grand ballroom,” he admitted, earning a laugh from both Rey and Ben, “but I guess we’re going in either way.”

Entering the ballroom, both Rey and Finn openly gawked at the space. The room was lowly lit, a large Christmas tree sitting center stage, and tastefully placed decorations lining to walls and tables. Spotting his partner from across the room, Finn pecked Rey on the cheek before heading to meet him, leaving the pair alone in the room. “I told you he was going to leave me the moment he found Poe,” Rey joked, looking up at her boyfriend as they moved towards the sideline of the party.

“You must be able to see the future, then,” he teased lightly. 

Rey nodded, still just shy of being overwhelmed at the party. People were continuing to file in, and just as she had feared, she knew absolutely none of them. A hand softly pressing into the small of her back re-centered her, and she smiled gratefully at Ben, “Do you need a drink?” he asked with his free hand, eyeing a nearby table, and Rey nodded enthusiastically. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, Ben stepped away, disappearing into the crowd of people.

When he was no longer easily in eyesight, Rey leaned back against the wall, sighing as she reached into her clutch for her phone, “First time at the rodeo?” a gruff voice asked from beside her. Rey startled, eyes shooting up to come face-to-face with a man who looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. 

She nodded slowly in response, returning her phone to its place in her bag.  _ This is the point of parties,  _ she reminded herself,  _ to socialize.  _ “Was I that obvious?” she asked, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the music, and the man laughed.

He was a few inches taller than herself, grey hair brushed loosely away from his face. His eyes twinkled as he laughed, “Consider it just a hunch,” he offered as a way of explanation, offering her his hand, “Han. My wife is hosting this shindig, I’m here by her...strongly worded request.” 

Rey laughed genuinely for the first time since she’d left her apartment that evening, shaking his hand “Rey. I’m here with Poe Damarron’s soulmate, Finn. My partner is getting drinks....somewhere” she finished lamely, glancing around in an attempt to spot Ben to no avail.

Han smiled, releasing her hand and leaning against the wall, “I’d say these things get more entertaining as you go, but I’d be lying.” he joked, startling another laugh from the girl. 

The two fell into comfortable conversation. Rey learning that Han was a retired Air Force pilot as he regaled her with stories she was sure were only half true. Shifting her position against the wall in an attempt to ease the growing pain in her feet, Rey’s eyes brightened when she caught sight of her soulmate approaching from behind Han, a drink in each hand. “Over here!” she signed, waving to catch his attention and when she glanced back to Han, she was surprised to see a flash of panic cross his face before it settled back into a lazy grin.

Rey didn’t get the chance to ask after it, as Ben finished his approach, passing off Rey’s glass as she stole a kiss, his back to the other man. She stepped back to put some space between them before turning to face both men. “Han, this is my soulmate, Ben!” she stated as Ben turned to nod his head in greeting, freezing as he faced the man.

“Ben?” Han’s hands formed the name sign slowly, as if out of practice. “Is that you?”

“Dad?”

Rey looked between the two men in horror as they stared at each other in shock.

“It’s...been a long time-”

Ben shook his head firmly, cutting off the other man completely and turning back to Rey “Rey, we need to go. I’m not going to be wanted much longer,”

She nodded in shock as he took hold of her arm, glancing back to her new acquaintance. For the first time since he’d approached her, he looked completely over his head, hands still hovering in front of him. “Your mother misses you.” He admitted, and Ben’s hand tightened on her arm, tugging on her until she began to follow him towards the door. 

His pace slowed down slightly as they reached the corridor outside the ballroom and Rey pulled him to a stop, taking his glass and placing both on an accent table. “Are you okay?” she asked tentatively, frowning when he hesitated.

“Can we just leave?” he countered, avoiding her question. Rey was about to answer when she heard an older woman’s voice echo from down the hall. 

“Ben? Is that you?” Rey glanced around her partner, eyes widening as she recognized the woman as senator Leia Organa. Rey froze, the bits that Ben had fed her about his family and past fit together  _ she was a pretty big name _ . 

Before she could respond, Ben noticed her stare and looked behind him, face growing increasingly cloudy as his eyes landed on the woman. “Senator Organa.”

The woman took slow steps toward them as Ben stood rigid. “Oh my boy...” she whispered as finished her approach, and Rey frowned when she noticed her hands staying at her sides. “I didn’t expect to....I didn’t know you...” she near-stammered, attempting a new sentence each time the first one drifted off. 

Biting her lip, Rey covered one of Ben’s hands with her own, feeling the tension in his clenched fist. “Senator Organa,” she repeated Ben’s words, voice uncomfortably small, but enough to jerk the woman’s attention away from Ben.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” she apologized, eyes still flickering back to her son, “It seems you have me at a rather large disadvantage,” she stated, extending her hand.

“I apologize, but my partner and I were just leaving,” Rey explained hands coming up only to translate her words, and Leia frowned, “the party is lovely, and I hope you have a happy holiday.” she finished, hand returning to Ben’s in an attempt to pull him away. To her relief, he began to follow her, jaw clenched firmly, but otherwise calm, when Leia reached out and caught Rey by the wrist.

Rey spun around to face the older woman, eyes wide in surprise and Ben snapped, pulling Rey’s arm away and next to him protectively. “You don’t get to touch her,” he signed furiously.

“Ben. Sweetheart, you know I can’t understand when you sign like that-” she started only to be cut off when Rey quietly interpreted the words from his side.

“I really think we should leave now, Senator. Don’t you think, Ben?” she continued, once more trying to de-escalate her boyfriend.

“No,” Ben snapped back at her, “She doesn’t get to pretend to be a mother after ten years just because we ended up here by chance, that isn’t how this works.” Though his body angled towards hers, Rey could fully tell the words were meant for his mother, and she once more spoke them aloud, voice wavering.

“Ben. This isn’t fair. Let’s step outside. Talk. Please.” Ben shook his head firmly as Rey shifted uncomfortably next to him.

“I’m not doing this somewhere else for your  _ image,  _ Leia,” he retorted, “it may have always been  _ your  _ concern when it came to me, but it’s never been mine”

Leia looked genuinely hurt at the comment, and Rey fumbled for her phone.

**Rey**

_ SOS. Hallway outside the ballroom. _

_ Bring Poe, and tell him to try and find Han if you can on the way ASAP _

Sending off a small prayer that her friend would get the notification, Rey’s focused returned to the near-fight developing in front of her. “Ben, please. Let’s just go,” she tried once more, but he seemed too far gone to care, signing furiously at who Rey now realized was his mother.

“Ben, please, calm down,” Leia begged, “calm down and read my lips, we don’t need to bring your guest into this.” 

“I’m tired of reading your lips! I read your damn lips my whole childhood! When are you going to learn to actually communicate with me!” he snapped.

Rey was trying to calculate how best to step in once more, when she heard Finn call out her name from the other side of the hallway, Poe next to him and Han a few steps ahead of the pair, grim-faced.

“Leia!” the older man called, coming up to put a firm hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and face him. “This isn’t the place, nor the time. How many times have you told me that.” he stated firmly.

Ben paused for just a moment as Han spoke to his wife, one eye on his son, “Just like always. Choose her side.” he signed sharply, making the man sigh.

“Rey,” the man called over his shoulder, “take Ben home.”

Rey nodded jerkily, hand once more pulling on Ben’s. “Come on, Ben. Let’s go back to your place, okay?”

Finn and Poe stared in horror at the two couples. “Are you gonna be okay getting him home?” Finn asked cautiously from where they stood behind Leia and Han. Rey nodded distractedly as she continued goading her partner to leave.

“He’s our son, Han, I need to try-” “-you’re the one who always said ‘timing is everything’” the older couple argued under their breath as Han stepped fully in front of his wife, pulling her into a hug and blocking Ben from view.

Finally, Ben gave into her pulling, following her out of the hotel and leaving the others in the hallway. He didn’t say a word the entire ride to his apartment.

* * *

Rey didn’t let go of Ben’s hand until they were inside the apartment. She had messaged Rose while in their Uber, telling her things hadn’t ended well at the party and that she’d be staying at Ben’s, as well as a short apology to Finn and Poe. Now that they were there and safe, however, she found herself unsure of what to do.

Ben had stormed into his bedroom as soon as she’d released his hand, and she could hear him slam drawers closed before the water from his shower hissed through the house. With a sigh, Rey followed him into the bedroom, only remaining long enough to change into a pair of pajamas she had left behind, leaving her gown crumpled on the floor and returning to the living room. 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been when she finally heard the shower turn off, shortly followed by the sound of his feet on the carpet. Rey didn’t look up until he dropped down heavily onto the couch next to her, elbows on his knees and hands fisted against his eyes. Setting down the book she’d been reading, Rey shifted onto her knees before pulling him into a tight hug, rubbing his back and shoulders slowly. Eventually, she felt his muscles loosen, and he slumped against her, not fighting as she pulled him down with her as she sat properly so that his head was resting in her lap. One of her hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly until he opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry” he offered lamely, and Rey shook her head.

“It’s fine, Ben. I should have known,” she answered, hesitantly pulling her hand from his hair, “do you want to talk about it?”

Ben started to shake his head when he sighed instead, “I hadn’t seen them in ten years, Rey. Not since the showed up to my graduation. I...wasn’t kind.” he admitted, swallowing reflexively, “but then they were there, and she spoke to me like nothing had happened. As if I had been in the wrong the whole time, and she  _ grabbed  _ you.”

“She tried to stop us, and my hand happened to be closer,” she argued lightly, not pushing any further.

"She  _ grabbed you,”  _ Ben repeated firmly, “and I couldn’t handle that. And fuck....the party. I promised you an hour and made it all of twenty minutes.”

Rey laughed lightly at that, “We were both counting down the minutes till we could leave. I had half a mind to leave the minute Finn left to find Poe,” she admitted, smiling down at him, “but we’re here now. And if you want to talk about your parents, that’s fine. And if you want to forget tonight completely, that’s okay, too.

The frustration on Ben’s face softened slightly at her words, and he pulled her down for a soft kiss, “Thank you,” he said simply once they parted, and Rey smiled widened slightly. They stayed like that for a long moment, neither having the energy to say anything else until Ben pulled himself upright, staring down at Rey once he did so. “I don’t think I told you how beautiful you looked tonight,” he realized, and Rey laughed.

“Better than a trash bag?” she asked teasingly.

“Much.”


	13. Chapter 13- Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot into Leia's parenting decisions.  
> **This chapter is not me agreeing with/endorsing characters' life decisions, just showing a side of hearing parents of deaf children that I've heard of a lot. The mindset of oralism being used exclusively is far less common nowadays as it has been in the past, it is still a present idea for many hearing parents of deaf children.

Rey sighed with relief as she left her morning class. Her winter break had gone by far too fast for her liking, and the reality of entering her final semester of college was starting to weigh heavy on her shoulders. _But for now,_ Rey chided herself, _we need to focus on passing classes, and more importantly, finding lunch._ Glancing at her phone, Rey noted that she had nearly two hours before her next class. “Plenty of time to go home to cook and make it back!” she announced happily. 

She startled as a familiar voice called out from behind her “Then I wonder if you wouldn’t let me take you out for lunch.” Rey whirled around to the woman calling out to her, freezing as her eyes settled on the source of the voice.

“Senator Organa,” she greeted with a politely distant tone, “can I help you with something?”

Leia smiled wryly, “Just to humor an old woman with some lunch and a conversation,” when Rey made no motion towards her, she frowned slightly, “My treat.”

Rey hesitated at the offer, caught between curiosity and what felt like a duty to her soulmate to avoid the woman. Sighing deeply, she conceded, “One lunch.”

* * *

They ended up in an upscale restaurant that made Rey feel incredibly underdressed in jeans and a sweater she’d stolen from Ben that morning. _Please don’t hate me forever for this,_ she silently prayed before returning her attention to the woman across from her at the table. Leia was dressed in a deep blue skirt suit, hair pulled back in braids that crossed over the top of her head. She seemed unfairly comfortable in the formality of the restaurant, and Rey momentarily envied her confidence, burrowing herself slightly into her soulmate’s sweater.

“Thank you, Rey. For meeting with me.”

At the sound of her name, Rey’s eyes jumped to meet the other woman’s. “How do you know my name?” she questioned, earning a polite laugh from the other woman.

“Well that’s simple, I asked. I figured out pretty easily that Poe had invited you to the holiday party, so I inquired about your name. Given the context of your exit, he was happy to provide me with the information.”

Rey frowned, accepting the answer, albeit unhappily, “Well, you have me here until my next class. What did you want to say?” she asked, wasting no time getting to the point.

“You’re so much like Ben and Han,” the older woman mused instead of answering, “straight to the chase, no matter what social cues dictate.” 

“With all due respect, ma’am. I don’t think you know Ben well enough to say what he’s like.” Rey snapped, surprising herself with the need to defend the man even in his absence.

Rather than argue back, however, Leia simply nodded, “I suppose you’re right. I don’t know, anymore. Truthfully, I’m not even entirely sure who you are to him.”

Rey reached for her water glass, downing its contents before responding, “Ben is my soulmate. You should know that, so that you know that no matter what is said here, I’m on his side.” she stated firmly. To her surprise, Leia smiled.

“I’m glad. My son deserves someone like that...who he knows is always on his side. Han and I...we really did try, but I think we fell short in that sense.”

Rey scoffed lightly, “You think? He’s avoided you for _ten years_ and you just _think_ its because you fell short?”

“Rey.” Leia spoke firmly, voice dipping low, “I did not invite you here to be insulted to my face.”

“Then why am I here, Senator?”

“So I can explain,” she answered softly, eyes still locked firmly on Rey’s own, “Ben won’t listen to me, and I suppose that is largely my own doing, but I thought you just might. I can only imagine what Ben’s said about his father and me, and I’m not going to tell you what he said was wrong, but I want you to know, Rey, that I _love my son._ ” 

Hesitating slightly, Rey nodded, “Prove it then,” she challenged, voice quiet but firm, “tell me why my soulmate grew up feeling so alone if his parents loved him so much.”

Leia sighed softly, taking a moment to collect her thoughts, “Han and I had wanted a child for a long time when Ben came along. We had been getting older, and had just about given up on having one when I found out I was pregnant,” she smiled slightly at the memory, and Rey felt her heart twinge in sympathy for the woman despite herself, “when he was born, Ben was our perfect little boy. Then as he got older, we realized he wasn’t...responding. To our voices, loud noises, music, any of it. I can still remember the day the doctors told us he was deaf.”

Rey shifted in her seat, frowning at Leia’s words, and remembering the moment she realized the same thing, “I was terrified, you know,” Leia continued, stuck in her memories now that she had started, “I had never known someone with a deaf child, and neither did Han. We brought Ben in to see specialists, talked about implants, hearing aids, anything and everything we could think of or read about. But when it came down to it, he wasn’t a candidate for any of it. We had started learning sign language by that point, and Ben was beginning to learn a handful of words as well, but he was still so isolated. No one outside of a few family friends were learning sign, and I was terrified he would be permanently isolated from the rest of the world.”

Rey’s frown deepened at the comment, “but he _isn’t_ isolated. It’s not ideal, but he writes or types to people who don’t sign. I learned sign, hell since meeting him, my _friends_ are learning sign. He has an interpreter to communicate with people at work. His deafness hasn’t stopped him from doing any of that,” she argued, and Leia nodded her head in response.

“You’re right,” she acquiesced, “I _was_ wrong, but how could I have known at the time? I was a new mother tackling something I had never been prepared for. So when Ben was two and his audiologist mentioned Oralism, the oral method, I was thrilled. I thought it was the answer Han and I had been looking for. As far as I could see, there were no downsides: he’d be able to understand others when they spoke to him, and communicate in a way people could understand him. I thought I’d finally found the answer to the question we’d been asking since we got the diagnosis. So we started him in a local school, and well. You know the rest, I suppose.”

Rey nodded, still frowning disapprovingly at her host. Before she could reply however, their dishes were brought and the scent of her meal was too enticing to ignore. They were both silent until their plates were empty. “Why did you send him away?” she asked finally, not looking up from her empty plate, and she heard Leia hum in acknowledgement.

“As Ben got older, he began to dislike the skills he was being taught more and more, and we learned that he was signing with his classmates behind his teachers’ backs. Every teacher we’d spoken to at his school said that letting him sign would hinder his learning curve, and we’d already largely removed it from the home. Sending him to stay with my brother was our last ditch effort to help him learn to speak. In hindsight, I think it was what nailed the coffin in the strained relationship with our son.”

Finally looking back up to her elder’s face, Rey was surprised to see the beginnings of tears in her eyes, “As luck would have it, hindsight is 20/20,” Leia mused, “I’ve realized how much we pushed away our son in our attempts to help him, how sending him away must have hurt. I don’t know how, but I do hope that he’ll be able to forgive us for-”

“No.” Rey interrupted firmly, startling Leia into a stunned silence, “You don’t get to do that, ma’am. You don’t get to _hope_ for forgiveness for something like that,” she licked her lips before continuing, “My parents abandoned me when I was five. Left me at a police station without so much as a note. I clung to the idea that they still loved me my whole life, that they were going to come back and tell me it had been a mistake. That they would _work_ to make them leaving me behind right again. You may not have left Ben at a doorstep, but you abandoned him all the same. He needed you and you told him he was too broken to be bothered with, that you were afraid of what made him different.”

“Rey-” Leia attempted to cut in, frowning as she was cut off by the younger woman.

“Do you know what happened when I realized my soulmate was deaf, Leia? I learned sign language. And you know what? It was hard, it _still is_ hard, but he is so, so worth it. Ben is an amazing man, and he deserved parents that stood by him from the beginning, not ones who gave up and sent him away when things got too hard and scary. So if you want his forgiveness, you have to earn mine first, because if you can’t manage that, then there’s no way in hell I’m letting you near him again just to soothe your own conscience.” Grabbing her purse, she stood from the table as Leia stared, “if you decide you’re willing to put in that effort, you know where to find me, Senator. I recommend you start by learning how to talk to him properly.”

As she turned to leave, Leia caught her sleeve, causing her to turn back in a jarring mimicry of the night they met, “Thank you for taking care of him, Rey.” she said simply before releasing her sleeve, allowing her to walk away.

* * *

Ben frowned slightly at where his girlfriend sat curled up on his couch. She’d been distant since he picked her up that night, like he had learned she did when she was trying to hide something from him. Sitting down tentatively next to her, he tapped her arm lightly to get her attention, “Is everything alright?” he asked, eyes soft.

Rey bit her lip in response, “Something happened today, and I know you’re not going to like it.” Ben raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out what could possibly have happened when she continued, “your mother found me after one of my classes and asked to talk to me over lunch.”

Ben’s firmly bit his cheek in an effort to keep himself centered, “And?”

“She tried to explain why she and Han did what they did,” she admitted softly, flinching internally when Ben made no response, simply staring at her, “She basically asked me if I would help her talk to you, but I told her to she’d done enough damage.”

Ben’s eyes widened almost comically at the statement, “you what?” he asked, desperate for clarification.

“I told her that she and Han had done enough, and that if they wanted a chance at me talking to you on their behalf, they needed to prove that they were going to try and do better... I know it wasn’t my place, but I was so angry and confused at what she said and what you went through and who just shows up at someone’s school and demands to talk to them like that? And...”

“I’m not upset,” he cut in, effectively silencing both Rey’s words and panicked thoughts, “My mother is a very...determined woman, even if you’d said no to lunch, she would have talked to you.”

Instead of responding, Rey shifted to curl up against his side, savoring his body heat, and Ben was perfectly content to let things sit for a while, still not completely sure of his own feelings on the matter beyond what he had said. “You know I’m on your side, right?” she asked after a long moment, and Ben leaned down to kiss the top of her head before answering.

“And I’m on yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so dialogue heavy! Next chapter should be back to our more usual dialogue:exposition ratios!
> 
> What are your thoughts on Leia/Han? Where do you think things will go from here?
> 
> Let me know in the comments below! I love to hear your thoughts!


	14. Chapter 14- Adulting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter--my depression got the best of me yesterday, so writing didn't happen.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

It was nearly a week after Leia and Rey’s meeting when Ben brought it up again, “You...can talk to them,” he said out of the blue as they worked side-by-side in his kitchen.

“Talk to who?” Rey asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“My parents,” he specified, face carefully even, and Rey frown.

“Where is this coming from?” she asked carefully, setting down the knife she’d been holding in her left hand so that she could communicate more freely.

Ben shrugged awkwardly in response, “At the party, before you knew who he was, you seemed to be enjoying yourself with Han. And you’ve talked about wanting a family, and as much as I don’t want to be around them, I don’t want to stand in your way of that-”

“Ben,” she cut in, pausing only long enough to make sure she had his attention, “You and Rose and Finn  _ are  _ my family. I’m not going to go and hang out with your parents if you don’t want them in your life. I told Leia that they had to prove that they really wanted to make it right before I would do anything with them, and I meant it.”

“And what if a part of me wants to see if they do?” he asked, shoulders dropping, “What if I want to see if they would try this time? Is that stupid of me?” 

Rey’s face softened as she stepped forward, pulling her partner into a tight hug that was quickly returned. When they stepped apart, Rey offered him a wry smile, “Leia already got my number from Poe....I guess it would be polite to stop ignoring her texts.” 

The rest of their evening passed uneventfully. They finished cooking dinner side-by-side, and Rey enthusiastically complained about the sheer amount of coursework she was receiving as they ate, “I swear, Ben! It’s like they forget we need to sleep! And eat! The homework alone is going to kill me!” she pouted as Ben laughed, “My...impending doom is not funny!” she sniped, effect lacking as she stumbled over her finger spelling.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Ben toned down his laughter to a smile, “Believe me when I tell you that it doesn’t get any easier,” he teased.

Rey groaned at the comment, shoulders slumping dramatically, “Don’t tell me that! Life is supposed to be  _ easier  _ after college! 9-5 work days, reasonable workloads...”

“You clearly haven’t seen First Order in action then,” he replied, returning to his dinner.

“Why do you stay?” she asked after a moment, and Ben paused in thought.

“It’s all I’ve really known, I guess,” he replied with a shrug, setting down his utensils, “Snoke scouted me when I was your age, and I’ve been successful with the First Order.”

“But...you’re not happy there anymore, are you? You’ve said yourself that Snoke is awful.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at the question, “What would I do instead?”

“You could go solo?” Rey suggested, flinching at the unintended pun.

“It’s not that easy, Rey. I have my contract, and my comics.”

“But you have the fans now. I’m sure they’d follow you and I graduate in just a few months....I could be your assistant? Intern?”

Ben laughed lightly at her suggestion, “Being my assistant would require actually doing what I say,” he teased.

Rey glared at her partner without any heat, turning attention to her food, and dropping the topic.

* * *

They had made it to bed before midnight, having managed to stop themselves from binging  _ Space Dad,  _ a dramatic action series following a space warrior fighting to defend his adopted son from the galaxy’s underworld, that Rey refused to stop watching.

Now though, Rey was pressed up against his side while he leaned against his headboard, a laptop that was nearing its deathbed propped up on her knees as she typed. Ben shifted to press his cheek to the top of her head, watching her write an essay she’d forgotten was due until the last minute. “The author is a stuck up art snob who can’t tell his ass from his elbow,” he echoed the most recent words she had written, arms wrapped around her so that she could see his hands.

“He is!” Rey argued, looking up at her soulmate, and only getting a raised eyebrow in response, “...I can’t leave that in the paper, can I?” she asked, more to herself than him.

Ben shifted, pulling just far enough away to see her properly as they spoke,“Technically, you can do whatever you want to do. Do I recommend it? No.”

Rey laughed, eyes flickering between him and the essay filling her screen before deleting the sentence and replacing it with a more appropriate concluding statement, sighing in relief as she finished out the paragraph. “If I fail this paper, I’m blaming you for making me doubt that sentence,” she teased, but her eyes betrayed her anxiety as she put away her laptop.

Waiting for her to resettle next to him, Ben pressed a comforting kiss to her temple, “You aren’t going to fail your paper, Rey. Or your class. You’re a brilliant student and a better artist.”

Rey scoffed lightly, “You’ve barely seen my work, Ben, other than the projects I bring home when its worth the risk of damaging them in transit.”

“And whose fault is that?” he countered evenly, not the least perturbed.

Rey was quiet for long moment, hands sitting still in her lap, “...I guess it is a little unfair that I’ve seen both your studio here and your office and you haven’t seen mine,” she admit, hesitating for a moment before continuing, “if you wanted to, I need to do some work at my campus studio this weekend. Maybe you could come?”

Ben grinned, “I’d love to.”

* * *

Ben had met her at her apartment Saturday morning, Rose convincing them to stay for breakfast before heading to the studio, “Trust me, Ben. When she starts working, she won’t stop, so you gotta feed her now,” she explained, hands moving slowly and haltingly with lack of practice . Since meeting Ben at Thanksgiving, she had taken to studying sign language in her limited free time, and Rey was proud to say her friend was making definite progress. For his part, Ben was flabbergasted that someone with no direct relation to him would even attempt to learn, and Rey made note of how he seemed to savor the company even more than the meal.

After breakfast and a much too long good-bye, the couple made their way out into the Chicago wind and towards the campus art building that housed Rey’s small studio space. Winter was holding a firm reign over the weather, and no one dared stay outside too long. Head tilted to look at her feet, Rey buried her face into the scarf she’d stolen from her boyfriend the last time she’d stayed over in an attempt to save her face from the chill, hurrying to keep pace with Ben as they made their way towards campus. Managing to catch back up to his side, Rey reached over to tuck her arm into the crook of his elbow in an attempt to steal some of his body heat. Looking down at her, he merely cocked an eyebrow in question before letting her lean against him as they pushed through the wind. 

Rey sighed in relief when the outline of the art building came into view, but quickly startled as she heard someone call out, pulling Ben to a halt alongside her as she stopped. Turning around, she felt caught between relief and overwhelming nerves as she recognized Finn hurrying to catch up to them, a slightly perturbed Poe on his arm. Though she and Finn and skyped regularly over the holiday, neither she nor Ben had spent time in person with Finn nor so much as seen Poe since the holiday party debacle. If Ben noticed that she pressed herself a little more firmly against his side as the two men approached, he was kind enough now to mention it.

“Finn! Poe!” she greeted, grateful for the new pair of thick gloves she’d gotten from Ben after he learned that, to his horror, she’d only had mittens.

“Peanut!” the shorter man greeted happily, pulling her into a half-hug made slightly awkward by neither of them releasing their significant other to do so. “Happy New Year!”

Rey grinned at her best friend, “Happy New Year, Finn! Poe, you too!” her smile shifted to something slightly more uncomfortable as her eyes landed on Poe, “you two have fun with your parents?”

Both men groaned at the question, and Rey and Ben both laughed at their reaction, “that good?” Ben asked, smiling softly at his partner as she quickly interpreted the question to her friends.

“So many uncomfortable questions,” Poe groaned, stiffening slightly as a gust of wind blew past the group. The group grew quiet for a moment as they all waited for the gust to pass.

Ben sighed, glancing to make sure he had Rey’s attention before talking first, “I’m sorry for my behavior at the party last month,” he stated, visibly uncomfortable, “If I’d known who your boss was, I wouldn’t have gone.”

Poe nodded jerkily in response after Rey translated, “I probably should have made sure Rey knew at least,” he answered, offering his hand to the taller man. When Ben reached out to shake it, Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and smiled to herself when she noticed Finn do the same.

“Well,” Rey cut in once Ben and Poe dropped each other’s hands, “this has been fun but I’m freezing, and need working hands if I want to get any work done at the studio,” she announced apologetically, “stay warm, guys.”

The group finished their good-byes, all of them avoiding a traditional midwestern good-bye in lieu of getting out of the cold, and headed off in their own directions. Finally making it to the art building, Rey groaned in delight at the feeling of the heat, pulling off her gloves and breathing into her palms to heat them up as she guided Ben through the building.

“Because I have the worst luck, my space is on the top floor....and there’s no elevators,” Ben laughed at that, and Rey grinned at the sound.

“Lead the way. I guess we’ll get our steps in for the day.”

* * *

The closer they got to her work space, the more nervous Rey got.  _ When was the last time I organized everything in there?  _ She wondered suddenly,  _ Ben’s space is so neat, what if he’s disgusted by how messy and chaotic mine is?  _ Before she could consider making him wait in the hall while she speed cleaned her studio, however, they arrived at the door. Rey unlocked the door, and headed in in front of Ben, turning on the lights as she entered before turning to face him. “I’m sorry about the mess. It’s usually just me in here, and...”

She flushed as Ben nodded distractedly, only half watching her as he took in the pieces cluttering the space, “These are beautiful, Rey.” he commented, making her flush further as she shucked off her winter coat and scarf, tossing them onto the desk chair.

“They’re really not much, there are several people in my graduating class who are much better,” she deflected, watching him closely as he moved around the room.

Ben frowned at the statement, turning to face her properly, “I’m not kidding, Rey. This is beautiful work. You should be proud of yourself.” Unsure of how to respond, Rey closed the space between them, pulling him down for a soft kiss that ended far sooner than either would have liked.

“I love you,” 

“I love you, too.” Ben smiled down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear, “Now didn’t you say you had things to work on for your thesis project?” 

Rey pouted at the reminder, “You’re no fun,” she said instead of answering the question, groaning when Ben just raised an eyebrow at her, “Fine. Yes. But no judging this one, because it’s not finished yet.”

Not waiting for an answer, Rey turned away to set up her easel. Ben watched her go about her routine for a few moments before making his way to the cluttered desk shoved into the corner, pulling his binder out of Rey’s bag. Glancing up to make sure he wasn’t needed, Ben settled in to work on inking the first edition of his newest comic.

* * *

Ben wasn’t sure how long they’d been working when the light overheard flicked on and off again above him, capturing his attention. Capping his pen, Ben looked up to find his soulmate walking over to him from the light switch near the door. “All finished?” he asked when she stopped in front of him.

“For now,” she said with a nod, “I need to let everything dry fully if I don’t want to make a mess of it,” she explained, glancing down to look at the freshly inked comic pages covering her desk, “These look really good, your line work is a lot better than mine.” she complimented, smile fading when she noticed Ben frown.

“Why do you do that?” he asked, face serious.

“Do what?”

“Put yourself down like that. You’ve been doing it all day, and it’s not the first time I’ve noticed it.” he explained, putting his pen on the desk and spinning in the chair to fully face her.

Rey shrugged, “Old habit, I guess.” she answered lamely, closing herself off from the question.

“Rey,” Ben sighed before pulling her to perch on his lap, startling her into looking at him, “I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it a million times more if that’s what it takes. You are amazing.” Rey stared at him with a strange look on her face that he chose to ignore, continuing with the speech he’d somehow found himself making, “You’re brilliant. I have no idea how you think so quickly on your feet, and your wit never ceases to amaze me. You’re an amazing friend, and I know for a fact that Finn and Rose would both agree to that. You do incredible work, and any professional studio would be crazy not to hire you. Don’t even get me started at how you somehow always manage to make me laugh, which is no small feat-”

“Ben,” Rey cut in gently, “you’re signing too fast. I can’t understand everything you’re saying,” she explained. Ben was about to apologize when she continued, “but thank you. I don’t know how much of that you have to say because you’re my soulmate, but thank you.” Before he could argue that her being his soulmate made no difference when it came to what he said, she leaned forward to press another kiss to his lips. It wasn’t much different from the one she’d given him shortly after they’d arrived at the studio, but he melted into it all the same.

Rey sighed against the kiss as he reached a hand up to cup the back of her head, not making any movement to deepen the kiss, but enjoying the feel of her hair in his fingers. It wasn’t long before he felt her arms reach up to wrap loosely around his neck, fingers lightly tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. Ben savored the feeling of closeness, holding her against himself and happily taking whatever she wanted to give.

He pulled back slightly in surprise when Rey lightly nipped at his lower lip before settling back into the kiss, giving her the access she requested. Humming contentedly as Rey deepened this kiss, Ben let her take the lead, free hand coming to rest on the small of her back,thumb gently rubbing circles into her skin.

Ben felt Rey’s near-whimper against his lips as she deepened the kiss,using the gentle grasp she had on his hair to tilt his head to a better angle. She was warm: her chest pressed lightly against his own, emanating heat as her breath mingled with his. _ I think I could quite happily do this forever,  _ he mused,  _ chapped lips be damned. _

Life, however, seemed to have a different plan as Rey jerked back suddenly, Ben scrambling time to catch her only to join her on the floor. He took a moment to look her over for damage. Her cheeks were flushed, chest just shy of heaving, but otherwise seemed unharmed.it wasn’t until after he’d finished his assessment that he realized she was looking away from him, lips moving at a near frantic pace. Ben groaned to himself, following her gaze to find a rather perturbed janitor glaring at them from the doorway.

He pushed himself off of Rey and into a seated position next to her on the floor as she continued to talk to the janitor. It wasn’t long after that the man left with a shake of his head, and Ben was able to turn his attention fully back to his partner. His brow creased as he realized she looked about to cry, reaching out to her just in time for her to double over in a fit of giggles.Relief filling him now that he was sure he was alright, Ben joined her in her laughter. “What did he say?”he asked as their cackling died down until he could barely see the shake of her shoulders.

“That a senior should know better than to,” she stopped as another giggled slipped out, and Ben couldn’t help to grin at the sight, “‘be rolling around in the painting supplies like a couple of high schoolers’,” They both broke down into more laughter as Rey relayed the talking to to Ben.

As they sobered once more, Rey shifted closer to her boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his cheek and earning herself a soft smile. “I...wouldn’t be opposed to it. Rolling around in the paints, though I’d prefer less paint and more bedding,” she admitted, eyes not quite meeting his.

Ben’s eyebrows shot high enough up his face that he wasn’t entirely sure they would still be there when he relaxed them. They’d certainly had their share of drawn out kisses and occasionally more when they were curled up together watching a movie or just beginning to wake up in the mornings, but Rey never suggested going farther, and Ben wasn’t about to push. “Where is this coming from?” he managed after a long moment, “Not that I’m not  _ very  _ interested,” he added on when she tried to pull away in embarrassment.

“To be honest, I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” she admitted, “But I wasn’t sure how it would work...” she drifted off, hands waving around aimlessly for a moment, and Ben’s eyes widened.

“Rey, are you-“

“What? No!” She cut him off before finishing the question, “I meant because you’re...deaf.” She finished, shoulders slumped.

In response, Ben’s eyebrows shifted from where they were nearly hiding behind his hair to a single one raised, lips quirking into a teasing expression, “I assume the same way hearing people do,” he stated, signing slowly to draw out the teasing, “it’s my ears that don’t work, not what’s in my pants”

It was Rey’s turn to look flabbergasted at his comment, hands flying up to momentarily cover her mouth “Ben! I’m being serious!” His expression softened at the admonishment, “it’s the communication. I’m used to being...vocal, but that obviously wouldn’t work, and if my hands are...occupied...”

She trailed off again before Ben interjected, was eyes soft with understanding, “if that’s all, I’m sure we can talk about things some time, figure out something that we’re both comfortable with.” He pressed a light kiss to her temple before standing up, offering her a hand and helping her stand. “For now though,” he paused to check the time on his phone, “it’s almost four and we haven’t eaten since breakfast. How about we get some dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just a friendly reminder that communication about boundaries beforehand, and ongoing communication and consent throughout any steamy times you may have is SUPER important!


	15. Chapter 15- Option 3, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **No mood board for now! I'll try and make one soon!

“You want  _ what?”  _ Snoke repeated for the second time. Ben noticed Hux flinch as the older man’s lips barely moved as he spoke.

“I would like a copy of my contract. I seem to have misplaced my own copy, and I wish to review the terms of my employment. That won’t be a problem, will it?” Ben replied, his outward calm carefully placed to hide the impressive acrobatics performance his stomach was putting on.

“What in heaven’s name brought this on, Kylo?” Snoke spat, pausing when Ben’s lips pulled into a straight line as he said nothing, “Ah,” he continued, abandoning his previous question, “it was  _ her,  _ wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Snoke,” Ben replied tersely, mind scrambling for a way to shift the conversation away from Rey.

“You know damn well what I mean, Kylo,” Snoke snapped, “Your little side piece who you swore to me would not be a distraction. Rey Sanders.”

Ben stiffened when he saw the shape of Rey’s name on Snoke’s lips. He had no right to say her name, especially not with that all-too-familiar gleam in the man’s eyes, “Rey Sanders,” Snoke repeated, standing from his desk, “senior at DePaul University, BFA in studio art. Popular among her professors, sufficient artist. She used to work part-time at The Resistance cafe, a place she now frequents as a customer since receiving a full-ride scholarship her sophomore year.”

Ben swallowed, forcing himself to take a calming breath. Nevermind that Snoke knew things about Rey that he himself didn’t know yet, he needed to figure out a way to either find out how the man knew what he knew or change the subject.  _ Rey is the one who thinks well on the spot,  _ his brain unhelpfully supplied, “Sir, with all due respect, Rey has nothing-”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ say that she had nothing to do with this. She changed you, Kylo. Made you weak. I let you have your dalliance, and the little bitch ruined you.”

Something in him snapped, and before he was fully aware he was moving, Hux was bodily blocking him from getting near their boss, eyes begging him to rethink things while his arms wrapped around his torso to hold him in place. After a long moment of struggling against the ginger, Ben slumped against him, eyes flickering between him and a grinning Snoke as Hux tentatively stepped back enough to resume his job. “Say or do whatever you want to or about me, but leave my soulmate out of this.” Ben ground out, glaring daggers at the older man.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Kylo. I’ve given you the opportunity for just that situation, multiple times I’ll have you recall. But all you’ve done is let me down, letting that Sanders girl distract and confuse you,” Snoke moved around to the front of his desk, imposing over both of the other men despite his age and stature.

“But let it never be said I’m without mercy,” he continued, grin returning to his face, “You can, of course, have your dear Rey join you here at First Order. As I stated before, she is a sufficient artist, and I’m sure you’d appreciate an assistant,” Snoke rambled, and Ben was brought back to the conversation he’d had with Rey several nights before  _ I’m graduating soon....I could be your assistant? Intern?  _ This wasn’t what she’d wanted, though. He knew her well enough to know how much she would loathe First Order, and he couldn’t do that to her, he knew that much.

“And the other option?” Ben asked.

“I make sure she never even gets a start in the art world, in any form. Not an artist, an assistant, not as a damn janitor in a gallery. She will never work a day in this field, and I’ll ensure that she knows exactly whose fault it would be.”

_ No, no, no, no, no.  _ Those couldn’t be the only options. Ben frantically thought through every loophole he could think of, but it call came back to the two same impossible choices: bring her to a place that even he had grown to hate, or destroy not only the career of an amazing artist, but quite possibly her life as a whole. “I’ll do it.” he said after a long moment, Hux staring in shock for a long moment before remembering to interpret the words, already pale face nearly translucent after witnessing Snoke’s ultimatum, “I’ll bring Rey onboard to the First Order,” the he spun on his heel and left, not waiting for a response as he rushed out of the company’s office and towards the safety of the building’s lobby.

* * *

Rey frowned when she glanced down at her vibrating phone to see an incoming call from Ben. He knew she had class, didn’t he? She glanced up to where Maz was leading a discussion at the other side of the circle she and her classmates were sitting in. Flashing her phone to the older woman, Rey made it to the hallway just in time to answer.

“Ben?” she greeted, instantly concerned as his near-furious face filled her screen, “Ben what happened? Are you alright? Are we alright?” 

“You were right, Rey. You’ve been right the whole time and I was too fucking blind to see it.”

Rey blinked in surprise as Ben signed furiously into her screen. “About what? Ben, I can’t help if you don’t tell me more than that I was right. I’m right a lot,” she added, attempting humor that fell short even to her.

“Snoke. Rey...fuck. I messed up. And I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for getting you involved in this stupid company,” his hands were growing more erratic as he worked himself up, and Rey frowned, struggling to follow him.

“Ben, I need you to calm down. Take a breath. I can’t understand you if you talk that fast,” she felt a flush of relief when he did as she said without argument before looking back at her, “What exactly did Snoke do? I didn’t get much after ‘I’m so sorry’,” she gently asked, refusing to acknowledge the anxiety gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

“I went to talk to him about getting a copy of my contract. What you said at dinner got me thinking, but I couldn’t find my copy. I didn’t expect him to take the request so poorly. He...blamed you for my behavior, said things I refuse to repeat, and gave me a choice.”

Rey ached with the want to reach through her phone and hold the man in front of her. Resolving to do so as quickly as possible, Rey snuck back into the back of the classroom while waiting to see if Ben would continue, grabbing her backpack and heading back into the hallway, “What choice, sweetheart?” she asked gently, the pet name being one he’d agreed to use despite the lack of them in ASL.

“He said I either had to recruit you for the first order,or...” he tapered off, as if unwilling to acknowledge the other option, and Rey’s gut squirmed at what it could have been. 

“Or?”

Ben breathed deeply, as if anchoring himself, “or he would make sure you never worked in the industry, and he’d make sure you knew it was my fault.” 

Rey’s mind was blank. Blown away by the sheer gall the man seemed to have. He made the fight one she had every right to get involved in, and she was more than happy to do so, “Ben, I’m hanging up now. I need to make a phone call.” She said calmly, already heading towards the building’s exterior doors, she frowned as Ben’s frown deepened, “hey, I love you.” she added softly, finding a smile somewhere in her reserves.

“I love you,too,” he echoed before disconnecting the call. Her heart ached at hanging up on Ben when he needed her, but she’d been right when she said she needed to make a call. She dialed the number from speed dial, hoping he’d be where she needed him

“Finn, thank god. You’re still interning at that litigation firm,right?” she sagged in relief when he replied in the affirmative, voice skeptical, “Great. Thank god. I need advice.”

* * *

Ben scowled at his phone for what had to be the fifth time in as many minutes. He’d been admittedly hiding in the bullpen with Phasma, and Hux had thankfully given up his own desk to lean against his soulmate’s. While he’d appreciated the gesture, he’d definitely not appreciated the concerned looks both people were throwing his way.

He was about to snap something-what, he wasn’t sure-at them when Hux beat him to it, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more in there other than prevent you from being arrested for assault. Though if it happens again, I may need to charge for the service.” Ben couldn’t stop the harsh huff of a laugh that forced its way out of him at the joke, even as Phasma glared at the man for it.

“What he’s trying to say is if you need anything, let us know. Armitage won’t tell me what exactly happened, but I’m able to piece enough together to know it wasn’t pretty.” she said, eyes surprisingly warm, “so if you need anything, here at the office or after hours, just let us know. Right, Armitage?” Ben’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as Hux did in fact nod of his own volition before speaking.

“I know I’ve been difficult-” he stopped when his soulmate elbowed him roughly in the leg, “okay, I’ve been an ass,” Ben chuckled at the admission, “but what Snoke said in there. It was bullshit. I brought Phas here because she wanted a job and wanted to follow me here, but what he forced...well, the point is that I’m far from thrilled with our employer at the moment. So if you need anything, just say the word.”

He was about to come up with some awkward response thanking the two of them when the office’s main doors were slammed open, and the bullpen all whirled around to see what was going on, Phasma aggressively getting his attention until he turned to face the door. Ben wasn’t sure what he’d expected when Rey hung up on him nearly thirty minutes prior, but it sure as hell hadn’t been her storming into the office as if she owned it. Even from across the office, Ben could feel the thinly veiled rage emanating from her as she crossed the office. She caught sight of him and her face softened for a moment before falling back into her carefully arranged mask. 

Ben stood as she approached, reaching out to lightly touch her arm when she got close enough, and she flashed him a private smile. “Where is the bastard?” she asked directly, “Because I’m sick and tired of this.” Ben blinked in surprise, and he could see Phasma slump against Hux in barely restrained laughter out of the corner of his eye.

“Rey, I’m dealing with it,” he attempted to soothe, “I’m so sorry for bringing you into all this-”

“No. I’m talking to him, Ben. And then I’m telling him  _ exactly  _ what I think about him!” she argued back, face resolute. Ben stared back at her for a long moment before sighing in defeat.

“Fine,” he acquiesced, “but I’m going in with you. I...I don’t trust him alone with you,” he stood firm on his condition despite his hesitation in saying it. Rey opened her mouth as if to argue before her eyes softened again, opting to lean in to brush a gentle, closed mouth kiss to his lips before stepping away and out of his reach.

“After you.”

* * *

Ben looked Rey over once more when they reached Snoke’s office. She struck as far from an imposing look as possible: paint-splattered leggings covered by a sweater that he was pretty sure had come from his closet, her heavy winter coat was slung over her arm and her backpack was resting one shoulder, “I should have had you leave your things with Hux and Phasma,” he commented with a sigh before stepping forward to take them and prop them against the wall.

Rey offered a small smile in thanks before stepping past him to open the door without knocking, not waiting for permission to enter the room.

Rey wasn’t entirely sure what she’d expected when she imagined her soulmate’s boss, but she was fairly certain it wasn’t a well-dressed man who looked to be nearing his deathbed. He was incredibly pale, only adding to his near-sickly look. When his eyes snapped up to hers at the unexpected intrusion,however, she noticed that despite his appearance, his gaze was startlingly intense. “Ah, you must be Ms. Sanders,” he mused, glancing over her shoulder to where she knew Ben stood behind her, “I didn’t expect you to bring her by so soon, Kylo,” he spoke, and Rey frowned when she noticed his hands remaining calmly on his desk as he spoke. Falling back on a now familiar response, she stepped to the side to interpret Snoke’s words to her partner, trying to ignore the shake in her hands.

_ I didn’t think about this. I hadn’t planned on Ben being here while I did this, I should have just bitten my tongue and asked Hux to come along... _ She was distracted from her thoughts as Snoke continued to speak, “And she signs! Perhaps you’ve trained her better than I’ve thought.”

Rey whirled to face Snoke, a brief flash of relief hitting her when she saw a snippet of red hair appear in the doorway. “I’m not a dog to be trained!” she snapped, earning a grin from the Snoke. 

She forced herself to take a breath before reaching into the pocket of her sweater, pulling out a small voice recorder and moving forward to set it on his desk. “Before going any further, do you mind if I record this conversation?” she asked mock sweetly, eyes issuing a silent challenge, “For the good of all parties present, of course,”

Snoke laughed, a cackling sound as he waved a hand, “You think you’re so clever, don’t you, Ms. Sanders?” Rey kept her face straight, simply staring at the man patiently while she waited for her answer, recorder recording away, “Very well, record to your heart’s content. Nothing has nor will be said in this office that I’m worried about being heard by a lawyer’s ears.”

Gritting her teeth, Rey left her recorder sitting on the desk, stepping back to stand next to the chairs in front of Snoke’s desk. “Thank you, sir.” she forced out, sparing a quick glance to find Hux, though clearly uncomfortable, relaying the conversation to Ben. “I understand you wanted to speak to me?” she fought to keep her voice even, trying to remember what Finn and his supervisor had beaten into her head on her way to the First Order.  _ Keep an even head and get his permission or it all gets thrown out in court, or worse, you land yourself with a countersuit. Get him to drop his guard enough to let something slip, then high tail it out of there before he can stop you.  _

“Of course. Please, sit.” Snoke answered, tone strangely pleasant, and Rey bit her cheek to stop from commenting on his change in behavior now that he was being recorded.

“I’d rather stand,” she replied instead, hands coming to hold the back of the chair in front of her, before sighing and taking a seat with a frown,  _ I need him to think he has the upper hand,  _ she reminded herself as she attempted to get comfortable. 

Instead of addressing her, Snoke looked over her shoulder at the two men still standing near the doorway, “The both of you are dismissed,” he said blandly, holding up a hand when Ben tried to argue, “that includes you, Kylo. You are still on thin ice here.” Rey held her breath until she heard the door click shut. They were alone.

“Now, Ms. Sanders,” Snoke said, attention returning to the young woman sitting across from him, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Kylo failed to tell me how lovely his...soulmate was.”

“I wish I could say the same about you, Mr. Snoke,” she responded calmly, “I’ve been told plastic surgery’s come a long way, have you considered it?”

Snoke laughed again, the sound throaty and hoarse, “I knew you’d be a spirited one. You remind me of our dear Kylo when he was your age. He told you that I scouted him fresh out of college, didn’t he?” he smiled when she nodded, though the expression was far from pleasant, “I understand you are finishing your degree in art as well?”

Rey nodded again, not trusting herself to speak, “Very good. I’ve inquired after some of your work, and I think you’d do quite well with First Order Comics.”

“Oh?” she managed, voice shaking despite herself, and she tightened her grip on the arms of her chair.

“But of course,” the man replied, “you’ll need an advisor in the field, naturally, but it would be a service I’d be happy to provide. Given you dedicate yourself to First Order and give me your all, we could absolutely come to a...mutual agreement.” 

Rey sat back in her seat, frown deepening at Snoke’s offer, “I have absolutely no interest in working with a weasel like you,” she responded cooly, trying to calm herself as she remembered what the man had threatened Ben with as an alternative. 

Snoke raised an eyebrow at the young woman before huffing a laugh, “Perhaps I hadn’t made myself clear enough with our dear Kylo,” he mused before leaning across the desk and flipping the voice recorder over, pressing his hand against it to furter muffle the mic, “You have two choices, Rey,” he continued, voice grating over her name and she grit her teeth at the sound, “you join me at First Order and succeed beyond your wildest imaginings, or you walk out of this office, and I will ensure that you will never work a day in this field again.”

Rey stood quickly, chair clattering back in her rush as she reached under Snoke’s bony hand to retrieve her recorder, “Thank you for the offer, Mr. Snoke, but I think I’m fine without your help. You’ve given me everything I need,” without waiting for a response, she turned and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind her. Safe from the man’s prying gaze, the nerves she had buried away when she’d first arrived at First Order came back full force. Taking a brief moment to take a breath, she forced her now-shaking legs to work as she made her way back towards the bullpen.

* * *

Ben was pacing in the small space behind Hux and Phasma’s desks as they looked on in a combination of concern and annoyance. Taking another steadying breath, Rey made her way towards them, catching Ben’s attention about halfway to Phasma’s desk. “Rey,” he greeted quickly pulling her to him for a tight hug before stepping away to give her a once over, brows furrowed tightly, “are you okay?”

Rey nodded, smile tight, “I’m fine. Told your boss that I won’t be working with First Order,” a flash of horror flashed across Ben’s face but she continued before he could argue, “don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself,” she assured him, tilting his head down to kiss his forehead. It wasn’t until she let him go that she realized they were being watched. 

Looking over her shoulder, Rey noticed Hux and a woman- _ Gwen, I think Ben mentioned,once- _ leaning slightly against him. The woman was taller up close, blonde hair cropped short, and blue eyes gleaming. Catching both Rey and Ben’s full attention, she grinned, “Well, Kylo? Are you going to finally introduce us?” She rolled her eyes when Ben hesitated, turning her attention to Rey. 

“I’m Gwen Phasma,” she said, offering Rey her hand for a brief shake,“I think you already met my soulmate, Armitage.” Rey nodded with only a modicum of awkwardness, “I’m sorry he can be such an ass.” Rey laughed out loud at that, earning looks from the other employees in the bullpen.

“It’s good to meet you, Gwen. Thank you for putting up with Ben all these years,” Rey answered, grinning at the elbow she got to the side for her comment, “What? It’s a...commendable act.” 

“I’m sorry, Gwen,” Rey continued after receiving another shove from Ben, “I hate to be rude, but I just really made your boss mad, so I need to go.”

Gwen nodded in understanding, “I’ll get your number from Ben, we should stay in touch.”

“Sounds good! I don’t know how free I am with classes, but I’d really like that,” turning to Ben, she raised a brow, “Are you leaving with me?”

“Of course,” he replied as if there’d never been a question, “just let me grab my things.”

* * *

They made it out of the office just as their car pulled up to the curb, Rey sighing in relief at the sight, “You’re going to spoil me with all these Ubers. My transit card is feeling abandoned,” she joked, climbing into the backseat alongside Ben.

Ben pressed a kiss against her temple before leaning back far enough to see her face clearly. “I’m sure your card will survive,” he assured her, wry smile on his face, “but really, Rey. What were you thinking marching into Snoke’s office like that?”

Rey shrugged with a frown, “I really hadn’t been when I first got your call,” she admit, “but then I called Finn on my way. Decided that if he wants to play with fire, I’m happy to bring the heat.” When Ben raised an eyebrow, she reached into her backpack, pulling out the voice recorder, as well as her phone from where she’d left it tucked in her tank top strap underneath her sweater, setting them in her lap.

She could see the moment what she’d done clicked into place, and grinned sheepishly at the sight, “You didn’t,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “You recorded the whole thing, didn’t you?” 

“I got his permission when I set up this one,” she defended, gesturing to the voice recorder, “And that’s all needed. I checked.”

Ben was still staring at her in shock and awe when she continued, “The real question is if you’re finally going to leave,” she said, eyes softening when Ben sighed.

“I want to, Rey. But I need time. There’s parts of my contract that I need to adhere to or I could lose everything,” Rey frowned, but nodded in understanding, “and First Order has been my everything for a decade. I need to make sure I have things in place before I jump ship.”

“But as soon as you can?”

“I’ll be packing my office, and you’ll be the first to know, I promise.”

Rey grinned at the man, pulling him into a kiss that he happily reciprocated until their driver cleared her throat, mumbling awkwardly that they’d arrived at Ben’s apartment building.


	16. Chapter 16- Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back!!!
> 
> And finally earning that explicit rating!!  
> **Before reading, if you want to ignore the spice in this chapter, stop reading at "Neither Ben nor Rey," and start again at "Leaning over to press..."  
> **Also I'm sorry for any awkwardness in said spicy scene, it was my first attempt at it in almost a decade, hahaha

“That’s it, Rey. My professors are  _ actually  _ trying to kill me,” Rose groaned, flopping over onto her textbook.

“Going that well?” Rey teased, looking over at where Rose curled up in one of their two armchairs. 

“It’s going great, obviously,” she responded, voice thick with sarcasm, “I definitely have enough time for all of my assignments, tests, and my senior research,” Rose groaned as she rolled her neck, putting her textbook on their coffee table, “Rey, I’m never going to graduate.”

Rey hummed in sympathy, setting aside her own textbook book and walking over to drape her arms around her friend’s shoulders, “You’re going to graduate alongside Finn and me, and walk into that firm you just interviewed at and single-handedly change the engineering world,” she assured her, earning a laugh from Rose, “and if there’s anything I can do to help, just say the word.”

Rose raised a suspicious brow, “Have you ever taken thermodynamics?” she teased, grinning at her friend when she confirmed her thought, “and besides, I figured you’d be with Ben all weekend! Your first Valentine’s Day as soulmates! And on a Friday!”

Rey shrugged in response, “We really don’t have anything planned. Just our usual dinner at his apartment, I think,” Rey blinked in surprise at her friend’s look of horror.

“You can’t just do  _ nothing  _ for your first Valentine’s, Rey!” she admonished, “That absolutely won’t do!” 

Before Rey could object, she continued excitedly, “You know what? Don’t worry about a thing! I’ll set something up for the two of you!”

“Rose-”

“Don’t even try it, Rey! You had the chance to plan something for you and Ben, so now I’m taking over!

“Fine,” Rey sighed, knowing better than to argue once Rose had her mind set on something, “but no fancy dinners. Hard stop.”

Grinning, Rose offered a hand out, “deal?”

“Deal,” Rey answered, shaking her friend’s hand with an amused sigh.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solo, but your contract clearly states that in the event of your resignation or termination from First Order Comics that all rights and privileges to your work done under contract remains with the company.”

Ben frowned as Hux interpreted the words, eyes sympathetic, “but there must be some loophole. Contracts always have loopholes,” he argued.

The lawyer shook her head, “To be honest, while there are some things we could try to fight, it would take more resources than it would be worth,” she admitted, “I’m truly sorry, Mr. Solo. When Finn told me about your case, I was hopeful that we’d be able to do something with your contract, but-”

“What about the recordings?” Ben interrupted desperately, “I was told that my partner was successful in recording Snoke threatening her. Doesn’t that change things?”

The woman,  _ Larma D’acy  _ his brain supplied, smiled slightly at his question, “Now on that front, we might have a case,” she assured, “It’s going to be a long ride, definitely, but it might just work,” Ben sagged slightly in relief at her words, “but, you may still lose the rights to your works. I’m going to see what I can do, but the reality is that because of how well the contract was written, it’s going to be a lot harder to fight than the evidence we have regarding the blackmail. Now, if you find anyone else willing to press charges, we could make this a larger suit, but we still might not have the leverage to free your works. ”

Ben nodded in understanding, and the group finished the meeting not long after. He forced an appreciative smile as he and Hux departed the office, nodding to Finn as they passed. It wasn’t until they were back out onto the busy Chicago street that he breathed normally again. “You alright?” Hux asked stiffly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ben answered automatically, sighing before continuing. “Thank you for doing this, Hux.”

To say Hux looked startled at the statement would have been a massive understatement. Staring at Ben in surprise, it took him a long moment to remember to reply, “Of course. I told you just to ask, and Gwen would have killed me if I rescinded the offer.”

Ben huffed a laugh at the other man’s attempt at a joke, shaking his head, “Speaking of Gwen, are you still on the couch?”

“No, I’m not. No thanks to you.” Hux scoffed in reply, “and not a day too soon. I think my back would have ended up with permanent damage if I’d spent one more night there,” Hux paused to roll his neck, as if remembering the stiffness from sleeping on he and Phasma’s sofa, “but it’s fine. I’m more than making up for any transgressions she may perceive with what I have planned for tonight.”

“Tonight?” Ben asked, face scrunching up in confusion, “It’s not your anniversary again already, is it?”

Hux stared at his client in horror, “Ben. It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Shit.”

* * *

Ben turned to look at where Rey sat on the stool to his left. She was taking in the large room they were sitting in with about a half dozen other couples. Waving his hand just inside her peripheral vision, Ben quickly caught the young woman’s attention, “Remind me why we’re here again?” he asked.

Rey rolled her eyes in response as she held back a smile, “Because Rose decided my brilliant idea of just having our usual Friday night at your place wasn’t good enough for our first Valentine’s Day together,” she replied.

“But she  _ does  _ know that we’re both artists, right? That you’re finishing your degree with a concentration in painting, and I make comics for a living?” the smile she’d been fighting broke free at the question and she laughed out loud.

“I think that’s  _ why  _ she picked it. She thought it’d be cute to make a painting together,” she said in an attempt to defend her friend before shaking her head, “or she just always really wanted to go to one of these wine and paint classes and she’s living vicariously through me tonight.”

Before Ben could reply, two women in their early twenties got the class’ attention, “Hi everyone!” the pair greeted happily before launching into their scripted spiel about the paintings they would be making, “Now, if you’re a beginner, don’t worry! We’re gonna break this project down step by step so that everyone can take home a masterpiece!”

Rey flashed a grin as she finished relaying the staff’s assurance before adding her own comment, “Thank goodness. I don’t think I’ve ever even  _ held  _ a paintbrush since elementary school!” she joked, earning a laugh from Ben. She took a moment to savor the warmth that hit her when she heard it, only to be distracted by her partner replying.

“I think we’re in over our heads here,” he agreed solemnly. They both started laughing, quickly pulling themselves together when one of the two teachers gave them a warning glance. Sharing one more mirthful glance, they turned their focus to the detailed explanation that was being given on how to trace a paper plate to make a circle.

They dutifully followed the instructors’ instructions, appraising each other’s canvases at the first break,”How do you feel about a contest?” Ben proposed after taking a look at their classmates’ paintings.

“What is it?” she asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow as she leaned over to steal a brief kiss.

Ben leaned back after returning the peck, “I already know you’re an incredible artist,” Rey rolled her eyes at the compliment, gesturing for him to continue, “but how  _ bad  _ can you paint?” 

Rey grinned at the question, “What are the rules?”

“We have to be able to still know what the paintings are supposed to look like, and follow all the instructions given, but it needs to be as bad as possible.”

“And what’s the prize?” Rey asked, grin growing as Ben explained the terms.

The grin she received in response had her leaning over to kiss him again, pulling away after a long moment, “Winner’s choice,” he answered once they were far enough apart to see each other’s hands.

“You’re on, Solo.”

The two hour class passed quickly as they painted, joking around amicably during the breaks over half-glasses of cheap wine. When they were done, Rey was pleasantly surprised at how the class’ paintings came out, mentally tipping her hat to their instructors. 

“I have to give Rose credit,” Ben mused as they made their way out of the shop, “this was a lot more fun than I expected.” 

Rey nodded in agreement as she shifted her grip on her canvas, “Don’t let her hear that,” she teased, “else she’ll make herself our permanent date planner and we’ll never have a quiet night in again.” She laughed at the affronted look on her boyfriend’s face.

“Well we can’t have that,” he agreed seriously, turning to head the two blocks back to his apartment.

* * *

As much as she’d enjoyed the painting class, Rey was relieved to find that dinner was a much quieter affair. She and Ben fell into their now-familiar routine of cooking side by side, passing tools and ingredients between each other on autopilot. 

Opting to ignore the perfectly good table just off of Ben’s kitchen, they brought their bowls with them to the couch. Rey launched herself at the remote as Ben sat down, nearly spilling her pasta in her haste and earning herself an unamused look from her soulmate. She simply grinned back unrepentantly, settling herself back against the couch and started flicking through his watch list.

It wasn’t long until Rey found herself curled fully against Ben’s side, their now empty bowls sitting forgotten on the coffee table, “Who won?” she asked, catching her partner’s attention with a soft kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Won?” Ben asked, shifting to look down at Rey, eyebrow raised.

“From the painting class,” She specified, climbing off the couch to grab their paintings from where they sat on Ben’s dining table, “We never decided who won the contest!” From where she stood looking over the paintings, Rey heard her partner stand from the couch and pad across the carpet to where she stood. She sighed softly as his arms came to wrap around her waist and his lips pressed a kiss in the same place she’d kissed him moments earlier. 

“They came out better than I expected with the bet,” he admitted, letting go with her to step into her field of vision.

Rey laughed, smiling up at him, “But who  _ won _ ?” she pressed, “Can we even decide ourselves? Should I call Rose-”

“No!” he interrupted, “We are  _ not  _ calling Rose in the middle of our date night.”

“Then choose,” she prompted, gaze returning to where the two canvases sat side by side on the table, coming together to make a full picture, “whose painting is worse, Ben?”

Ben froze for a moment, as if calculating whether it would be worse to tell Rey she lost or tell her that her painting was the worse of the two, “....call Rose.”

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” Rose said, face caught between frustration and amusement, “you went to the painting class I lovingly chose for you and turned it into a ‘who can make the ugliest picture’ contest?”

“Technically, it didn’t have to be ugly,” Rey argued, elbowing Ben in the ribs as he chortled next to her, “just with the least skill. Don’t take it personally, the class was a beginner-level class. We just added a twist to make it more challenging for each other.”

“Fine, fine,” the woman sighed, “Let’s see these paintings.”

Rey dutifully flipped her phone’s camera so that Rose could see the paintings, “I hate you both. These are supposed to be bad?” she groaned, “Talk about making it hard to judge.”

“Well? Winner gets to choose their prize, so you have to choose,” Rey prompted.

Rose grinned into the camera and caught her friend’s eye through their phones, “winner’s choice, huh? That  _ does  _ make this an important decision!” Rose looked between the two options until both of the couple were scowling at her in impatience, “Rey, I love you dearly, but I think your painting is actually worse.”

“I accept your decision,” she answered in what she hoped was a solemn expression despite grin threatening to break across her face, “Thank you for your service, Rose. Night!” Rey quickly said her good-bye’s before hanging up on her friend, dropping her phone on the table and turning to face Ben with a victorious beam on her face, “I won!”

“You did,” Ben agreed, kissing her forehead before stepping back far enough to continue his thought, “which means you choose your reward.”

“You.” 

“What?”

“For my reward. I want you,” Rey specified as she tried to ignore the flush building up in her cheeks, “We don’t have any paint to roll in, but there is bedding...if you want to, of course. If not, I can definitely pick something else, but I thought-”

She was cut off by the firm press of Ben’s lips against her own. Despite the initial surprise, Rey found herself happily leaning into the familiarity of the kiss, arms loosely wrapping around his neck as she pressed closer. They stayed there a long moment, neither wanting to pull away, and she chased after Ben’s lips when he finally did. Ben huffed a short, breathy laugh and pressed a much briefer close-mouthed kiss to her lips before backing up enough for her to see his hands with relative ease, “In case I wasn’t clear, I want to,” he assured her, sly smile sliding onto his face as he leaned down to press the barest hint of a kiss to her jaw.

Rey sighed at the contact, eyes slipping closed as she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.  _ Why haven’t we done this before?  _ She mused to herself, contentedly letting her partner continue his self-appointed task. To her disappointment, it wasn’t long before she felt him pulling back, eyebrows drawn up in a frustration she did  _ not  _ want to see at a time like this, “What’s wrong?” she asked as he stepped back, one hand remaining on her hip as his thumb drew slow circles.

“It may come as a surprise to you, but I’m a little taller than you,” he explained, not looking the least bit put out and Rey’s face filled briefly with horror, “as happy as I am to keep going, but can I recommend somewhere more comfortable?”

* * *

Neither Ben nor Rey were entirely sure how they’d made it to the bedroom without falling over. A task made particularly difficult by neither party’s willingness to part far enough to walk with any ease longer than a few moments. As such, Rey sighed in relief when she felt the backs of her calves hit the side of Ben’s bed. Grinning up at him, she let herself fall back onto the bed, pulling him down with her. They landed in a tangle of limbs that had them both laughing as they shifted further onto the bed. “I love you,” she said simply once they’d settled in the center of the bed.

Ben grinned, sitting up on his knees to have free use of his hands before returning the sentiment. From the new angle, Ben took a moment to gaze over the woman sprawled out beneath him. Her hair was down, and Ben suddenly wondered which of them had let it down from the ponytail he was sure it had been in earlier. He was distracted from his musings as Rey’s hands slid up the front of his shirt, fingers hesitating as they reached up to the first closed button. “Okay?” 

When Ben nodded his assent, she quickly went to work at unfastening the buttons with a single-minded intent. Ben watched passively as she Rey worked her way down his shirt, making note of her furrowed brow and how she bit her lower lip in focus. He rolled his shoulders as Rey finished her task, face breaking out into a victorious grin. Shedding himself the rest of the way of his shirt, Ben threw the garment off the bed, paying little mind to where it landed before leaning down to capture Rey’s lips in a searing kiss. Her hands found their way up to his hair with little prompting, fingers tangling in and lightly pulling on the strands. 

Ben pulled back, feeling the soft groan of protest that bubbled up from Rey’s chest. He bit back a smile at the feeling, settling for moving his lips back to her jaw. Trailing his way down, he paused to lightly nip at the skin where her shoulder and neck met, mentally thanking her for choosing a boatneck sweater that morning. He spent a short while longer at the spot, moving on after leaving a hickey in his wake, one of Rey’s hands tightening its grip in his hair as the other moved to grab at the bedsheets. 

Just as he was about to continue his exploration, Rey pulled his head away enough to catch his eye. Holding her gaze in his own, Ben obediently pulled away, eyebrow raised in a question that was quickly answered as she reached down to pull her sweater up and over her head, quickly followed by her undershirt, leaving only her bra in place. Ben groaned at the sight, and Rey grinned, pulling him down for another kiss. Swinging her hips to gain momentum, she flipped them over, earning another gasped moan from her partner as the movement pressed her hips against his.

Pulling away, Rey grinned impishly down at him, hair falling in both their faces. Huffing in annoyance, Rey twisted the waves together, throwing it all over one shoulder and more out of the way. “You’re beautiful,” Ben commented, gazing up at her softly before letting his hands explore her now bare torso. Fingers skimmed up her sides, the feather-light touch drawing out a startled gasp before she had the chance to respond to the compliment. Ben’s arms wrapped up around her, hands gliding over her back to pause at the clasps of her bra. Easily finding her eyes as she stared down at him, Ben raised a single eyebrow in question. “Okay?” he mouthed silently. At Rey’s nod, his hands fumbled only momentarily with the clasp before slipping the garment off her shoulders.

“You practice that a lot?” she teased, rolling her shoulders to relax tired muscles.

“Only for you,” he teased back before bringing his hands up to nearly envelope her the sides of her chest, thumbs brushing up against her nipples in slow circles.

* * *

Rey gasped at the touch, grinding her hips down to startle an echoing sound from the man below her. Her eyes snapped to his face when he lightly pinched her nipples before leaning up to take one in his mouth. Rey heard herself gasp out his name, one hand shooting out to steady herself on his shoulder while the other returned to his hair. Before she could settle too much into the feeling, Ben switched to the other breast, hand replacing his mouth as his newly-freed hand traveled down to stroke her hip, a calming,familiar touch that had Rey sighing.

Rey once again closed her eyes, basking in his touch. She hummed contentedly, a sound she hoped he’d be able to feel, as the hand on her hip dipped just underneath the waistband of her jeans. Sliding her hand from Ben’s shoulder, Rey popped the button on her jeans and slid the zipper down before covering his hand with her own and guiding it to the gap. 

Ben pulled back from her chest to pull her down into another kiss, following Rey’s unspoken request and lightly cupping her center. He hummed happily at the wetness he found there, startling a gasp out of the woman above him as his fingers explored as much as possible with their position.  _ Thinking of... _ he thought before breaking their kiss and, to Rey’s disappointment, reclaiming his hands. “Jeans off?” He was unable to stop the laugh that slipped out when Rey quite literally fell over trying to fulfill the request. She scowled up at him, a hint of a smile sneaking onto her own face, from where she ended up on her side beside him, “Do you need help there, sweetheart?” he teased, emphasizing the endearment and getting an eye roll from Rey for his effort.

Rey fought with her jeans another moment as Ben watched on in amusement before admitting defeat, “Please.” She momentarily regretted the decision at the Cheshire-cat smile that took over her soulmate’s face. Pushing himself up onto his knees, Ben half-lifted her until she was nestled comfortably against the pillows. Rey raised an eyebrow in question that he simply grinned in return to before pressing a light kiss to her collarbone. She watched in interest as her partner worked his way down her torso. He took a few moments to briefly take each of her nipples lightly between his teeth, earning a hoarse gasp as one of her hands snapping back to his hair before continuing down to where her jeans sat open and halfway down her thighs. 

Ben pressed another kiss high on her hip bone before sitting back up, catching Rey’s eyes with his own. His pupils were blown wide, and Rey expected that if she looked in a mirror hers would be much the same. With a little tugging and a handful of laughs, they managed to make relatively quick work of her jeans, Ben pausing to get permission before her panties soon joined her jeans and their shirts on the floor.

Fully bare, Rey fought the urge to cover herself, swallowing and shifting on Ben’s comforter. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to enjoy the silky feel of his sheets before being drawn back to the present by gentle fingers on her hip. Opening her eyes, she was almost immediately greeted by Ben’s, “You still okay?” he asked patiently, “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” she answered immediately, realizing belatedly that her hands hadn’t relayed the message. To her relief, Ben huffed another laugh, half-crawling over her to press a gentle kiss to her forehead before Rey tilted her head to steal a proper kiss. To Rey’s disappointment, he pulled back after only a short moment, returning to where he’d been sitting.

Rey paused briefly in confusion as she watched him move, before realization dawned on her as he lowered himself between her thighs. She squeaked in surprise as Ben pressed a kiss to her inner thigh before continuing on to her center. “Oh...” she gasped at the feeling, one hand fisting itself into the bedspread as the other gently carded through his hair. To her surprise, Ben took his time, at odds with his usual brash behavior. She savored the feeling all the same, hips canting up to try and get more contact where she wanted him.

When Ben threw one arm over her hips to hold them in place, she let out a huff that was quickly drawn into a moan as his lips closed around her clit. His hair was silky as Rey tightened her grip on it, earning a pleasured hum that echoed through her. Rey glanced down her body to where Ben was working between her thighs, groaning at the sight. Ben pulled back long enough to grin in response before returning to her folds. She gasped at the feeling of one of his fingers joining his mouth, pressing gently against her entrance without going further. Rey enthusiastically nodded, managing to free her hand from the bedsheet long enough to sign please. 

Her head hit the pillows not long after, hips attempting to move despite being held firmly in place by Ben’s other arm. Rey relished the sensations, hand alternating between stroking and gripping the man’s hair as a familiar heat built in her belly. She moaned as his finger crooked, brushing up against a spot that had her momentarily seeing stars, and her fingers clamped down against his hair. She was  _ so close,  _ and her mind devolved to a litany of  _ more  _ and  _ yes  _ and  _ closer _ . She didn’t realize she’d started shaking her head to clear her thoughts until everything very suddenly stopped. 

When her eyes shot open, she found Ben staring at her with a mix of concern and question in his eyes, “ _ Why _ did you  _ stop?”  _ she managed, some part of her remembering to sign the words with trembling hands, “I was  _ so close  _ and you stopped-”

“You didn’t say ‘no’?” he asked in confusion, and Rey couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her lips.

“ _ No,  _ absolutely not. If I had it my way, you’d  _ never  _ stop that,” she managed, brain starting to clear once he smiled again, crawling back up to capture her lips in a kiss. He tasted like her, she noted, unsure of how to feel about the fact.

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t have stopped?” he specified, shoulders relaxing at the familiar teasing as Rey groaned.

“ _ Please  _ go back to that.” she nearly begged, earning a genuine laugh from Ben, who pressed another light kiss to her cheek before obediently returning to where he’d been settled between her thighs. 

“You did ask nicely,” he conceded before picking up where he left off. As he slowly worked her back up, Rey very consciously kept her head still until she couldn’t think of anything beyond the stars that hit her vision.

* * *

“You look like the cat that caught the...the bird,” Rey finished lamely as Ben settled next to her. 

“Canary,” he supplied, pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead and earning a happy hum. 

“In my defense, I wouldn’t have known that sign even if you hadn’t just ruined me...and maybe your blanket,” she argued before realizing that he was still in his slacks, and very much hard against her thigh.

Ben swallowed as Rey’s fingers slid under his already unclasped pants, fingers ghosting over him through his boxers, “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he managed. He blinked up in surprise when he rather suddenly found Rey back on top of his lap in a mimicry of how they’d been earlier that evening.

She tugged at the waistbands of his slacks and underwear, “Can I take these off? Please?” 

Ben had to bite off a moan at the question, “ _ Please _ ,” he managed, watching avidly as she sat up enough to pull the items off and throw them off of the bed. 

Holding his gaze in her own, Rey shifted off his lap, bending down to lightly kiss the head of his cock. Ben’s hips jolted in reply and she let him slip between her lips for a moment, tongue swiping across the slit before pulling away. She licked her lips slowly as she sat up, grinning at the moan she earned from doing so. “Condoms?” she asked, grin widening at the near franticness of Ben’s movements as he lunged for his bedside table, tossing a small bottle of lube onto the bed before successfully pulling out a wrapped condom. 

Rey took the wrapper from him, placing it in her teeth to sign her thanks and earning another groan in response. She smiled sweetly at him before opening and rolling on the condom. Taking her time, Rey reached for the lube, other hand rubbing small circles into his inner thigh. “Still okay?” she checked in, waiting for an enthusiastic nod before pouring some of the lube onto her hand, before stroking his length, tossing the bottle just out of the way while still being in reach if needed. Her strokes were slow and measured as she carefully watched the man for reactions, making mental note of where she could twist her wrist to draw out a moan, or how tight was just too tight. 

After a long moment, Rey crawled up the bed to steal a kiss that Ben happily reciprocated, hair temporarily tangling in her hair as he nipped at her bottom lip. Reluctantly, Rey pulled back before sitting up, fully straddling his lap. “I...” she started biting her lip as she tried to decide how to convey what she wanted,

“You...?”

“I want to ride you,” she said after a long moment, opting to fingerspell ‘ride’, and Ben made a strangled noise in response. Eyes twinkling, Rey’s grinned returned, “Is that a yes?” she asked, happy to be on the giving end of the teasing.

“That’s a ‘then why aren’t you--.” Ben cut himself off as Rey slowly sunk onto him. Once he was fully seated inside her, Ben sat up, pulling her lips to his in a rough kiss that had her gasping as she ground down against him. Eventually falling back against the bed, Ben let her set their rhythm, taking a moment to simply watch her.

Catching his eye, Rey grinned, “this is the audience....participation part,” she teased, grin widening as his hands obediently slid up her thighs. She gasped when he bucked up to meet her the next time she slid down his shaft, the previously slow rhythm increasing as the both of them lost more control. Rey cried out as one of his thumbs settled over her clit, rubbing firm circles around the nub.

Her hands scrabbled for purchase, settling on catching his free hand with her own to press against the mattress, fingers entwined, while she planted the other firmly against his chest. She could hear herself babbling nonsense, and as heat began once again building, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

It wasn’t long before the last of her control snapped, losing all attempts at their previously set rhythm and allowing Ben to take over setting the pace. She half-collapsed over him as her second orgasm crashed over her. She gasped as she felt him follow not far behind her, his lips mouthing her name against her neck between panted breaths.

Managing to catch her breath, Rey slowly slid off of him, frowning at the empty feeling for a moment before collapsing on her side next to her partner.

* * *

Leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her temple, Ben stood to dispose of the condom before pulling back the sheets. Shoving the now in desperate need of a wash comforter to the foot of the bed, he slid back into bed, pulling Rey under the sheet with him.

“I could get used to that,” she mused, shifting to lay on her back.

“Good to know you weren’t terribly disappointed,” Ben joked, reaching over to brush stray strands of hair from Rey’s face.

Rey hummed in appreciation, catching Ben’s hand to press a gentle kiss to the back of it before returning it to its owner. They spent a while in content silence, Rey shifting to rest her head on Ben’s chest while his hands idly played with her now wild hair. It wasn’t long before he felt her breathing even out, having dozed off half on top of him. 

Ben smiled softly at her, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head Before settling back against the pillows, letting himself drift off as well.

* * *

To his immense dissatisfaction, Ben woke up alone. He groaned at the line coming through the half-open curtains, rolling to check the time on his bedside table. 8:00. Sighing to himself, Ben pushed himself upright. Noticing the clothes still scattered on the floor around his bed, he huffed out a laugh. Wherever Rey was, she wasn’t wearing what she’d worn to their date. Hunting down a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, Ben headed out into the hallway, humming happily at the smell of coffee and something being made on the stove hit him. 

Rey beamed over her shoulder as she heard him approach, “Good morning,” she greeted cheerily, reaching for her half-full cup of coffee and taking a sip before returning to her pancakes. She was wearing one of his t-shirts. It was far too big for her, falling at the top of her thighs, and Ben couldn’t help the grin that slipped out at the sight.

“Do you need any help?” Ben asked dutifully, going about making his own cup of coffee. When Rey shook her head in reply, he leaned against the free counter space to watch his soulmate work, settling in with his coffee.

* * *

“I need to stop back at my apartment after breakfast,” Rey announced from over her pancake-filled plate, “I’m out of clothes here.”

Ben nodded in understanding, setting down his fork to respond, “Are you coming back here after? Or are you and your friends going out?”

“I’d like to,” she admitted, “but the transit is really awful between our apartments, and I think we’re single handedly supporting both Uber and Lyft at this point.” 

“I don’t mind covering your ride over, Rey. I...like you being here.” he confessed, choosing to stab another piece of pancake instead of looking up at her right away.

“Hey,” she waved, trying to get his attention, “I like being here, too. I really love being here. With you.” Her eyes were soft, gentle smile pulling at her lips. 

“There’s a somewhat obvious answer to that, then.” Ben shrugged, earning an inquisitive glance from his girlfriend.

“And that is...?”

Ben swallowed, mind silently screaming that  _ this is  _ **_way_ ** _ too soon,  _ “You could move in.” he said before he could finish thinking better of it. He instantly doubted the decision at the shock on Rey’s face. Frantically, he tried to think of ways to backpedal before she spoke.

“You want me to move in...to live with you?” she asked, as if unsure if she understood what he’d said. 

Ben nodded hesitantly, “I know it hasn’t even been a year yet, and I don’t want you to think you have to, but I do want you here. All the time. Whenever you’re willing to be, and that includes you moving in....If you wanted to.”

Ben sighed in relief when the smile returned to her face, eyes still wide from the surprise, but clearly not upset, “I’ll think about it.” she answered, and Ben could help the disappointment that hit at the words, “but while I think, maybe I could bring some more clothes over?”

At that, he perked up, “That sounds perfect.” Standing up from the table, Ben walked around it to press a firm kiss to her lips, pulling back with a smile, “Now finish your breakfast so you can go do just that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Leave me your thoughts and reactions down below! I can't wait to hear them!
> 
> In case anyone's wondering, this is roughly what I imagine Rose setting up for our duo! https://www.paintingwithatwist.com/studio/cypress/event/2299846/


	17. Chapter 17- Meeting the family

“So, have you decided what you’re going to do?”

Rey glanced over her shoulder from her easel to look at her friends. Rose was muttering to herself over a math-filled notebook while Finn was leaning into Poe’s side, his laptop sitting on the couch next to them as he looked over at her. “What I’m doing about what? I mean, it  _ is  _ the final countdown for our senior year in case you forgot, so I have plenty to do.”

“Peanut, don’t play coy with me. I see right through it,” her best friend teased. Rey stuck out her tongue in response, going back to the painting currently on her easel.

“Rose and my lease isn’t up till graduation, so I’m not doing anything official till then.”

Rose perked up at the sound of her name, joining in the conversation despite her eyes not leaving the paper in front of her, “Graduation is only three months away, though! My parents are helping me move closer to my job once our lease is up, so it would just be you here if you stayed, and we both know the rent is painful.”

“Yeah, yeah. Rub it in that you got yourself a nice real adult job set up for when we escape.” Finn whined before Rey had the chance. “Some of us have  _ years  _ of school left after this.”

“For what it’s worth, babe, working an adult job sucks just as much as undergrad did,” Poe grinned unapologetically at the glares he received from all three students in the room, “just keeping it real, kids.”

“Did I mention that your soulmate is a jerk, Finn?” Rey griped, “And to answer your question, I want to talk to him and make sure it wasn’t a spur of the moment offer, but I think I might do it.”

Rose whooped in victory as Finn grinned over at his friend, “I’m pretty sure that giving you an apartment key a week after asking you to move in is a pretty good sign that it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing.”

“Get out of here with your logic, Storm,” she teased, shaking her head despite the smile she could feel on her face. “And besides, it’s all contingent on ever actually graduating, which involves getting my exhibit pieces done. Not complaining, but the goal of this party  _ was  _ for us to make ourselves actually get our work done on time for the first time in our college career, and none of us are making any progress as far as I can see.”

“Speak for yourself!” Rose huffed, earning a laugh from the rest of the group, “I’m over here working like a good student, so you slackers better get to work!” 

“Best listen to the lady, you two,” Poe chided jovially, reaching for his own laptop. Still laughing, the group settled down to work.

* * *

Rey sighed in relief when she finally reached the door to Ben’s apartment.  _ One week down, eleven to go,  _ she celebrated with herself. Rey unlocked and opened the door on autopilot, reaching for the lightswitch just inside as stepped in, but paused in confusion as two faces snapped to hers before she could hit the switch. 

“Rey!” Gwen called from where she was lounging beside Ben on his couch, “What a pleasant surprise!” 

Recovering from her shock, Rey shut the door behind her, dropping her backpack. “Oh! Gwen, hi!” she greeted, waving as she fought with her shoes before turning her attention to the ginger man currently taking up the apartment’s lone arm chair, “....Hi, Hux.”

For his part, Hux seemed just as uncomfortable as Rey, “Ms. Sanders,” he greeted awkwardly when his partner gave him a firm look. Nodding in acknowledgement, Rey made her way over to where Gwen and Ben were sitting.

As she reached the back of the sofa, Rey leaned over to press a kiss to Ben’s cheek, earning a soft smile in return, “Hey there,” he greeted as she stood up. Making her way around the couch, Rey plopped down onto his lap, earning a disgruntled sound from Hux and a laugh from Phasma.

“Only open seat,” Rey offered as an explanation, leaning back with a smile as Ben wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, taking a brief moment to enjoy the hug.

“I wish Armitage was so kind,”Gwen mused, flashing a grin at the man. 

Hux responded with rolled eyes, though the effect was lessened by the smile that he was fighting to keep off his face, “I’m not a chair, Gwen,” he muttered fondly before returning the the papers sitting in his lap.

Taking a look around the room, Rey frowned as she noticed that Gwen’s lap was similarly full and the small space between her and Ben had yet more paper, “Did I come at a bad time?” she asked, looking to Ben in concern, “if you are all working, I can go work on some homework in the bedroom till you’re done.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ms. Sanders,” Hux chimed in before Ben could respond, setting down the paper he was reading to free his hands, “We’re simply reviewing our contracts. Ben’s....incident with our boss a few weeks ago had Gwen and I wondering what exactly we’d signed ourselves all those years ago.”

Rey hummed in understanding, looking down to notice that Ben’s own contract was filling the space between him and Gwen, “How’s that going?”

“We’re better off than your man,” Gwen answered with a sigh, “but not by much. Leaving this job is nearly impossible.”

“It honestly makes me feel better about signing my own contract. Unlike me, these two weren’t newly graduated idiots when they signed,” Ben joked, laughing as Gwen reached across the sofa to punch his arm.

“In my defense, I only joined First Order because Armitage spoke so highly of it,” Gwen pointed out, sharing a look with her partner who, to Rey’s surprise, seemed genuinely apologetic. 

“So...are you two considering leaving the company then, too?” Rey asked, brows furrowed in thought, “No offense, but the both of you seemed rather happy working there.”

“Not sure yet, to be honest,” Gwen chimed in, cutting off her partner before he could answer, “Needless to say we weren’t thrilled with Mr. Snoke’s recent actions, but neither of us have personally had issues with him. Not to mention the struggle of finding new jobs in this market.”

“I know the struggle of job hunting all too well,” Rey agreed, nodding in understanding, “three months to graduation and not an offer in sight.” 

“Well, Ben’s spoken very highly of your work, so I’m sure something will come your way,” Gwen offered in support, earning a soft, humorless laugh from Rey.

“Yeah, as long as I didn’t get myself blacklisted in the industry by your boss,” she scoffed, fidgeting with Ben’s sweater once she’d finished.

Ben frowned at the comment, cupping her cheek lightly to get her attention, “I’m not going to let that happen. I don’t know how yet, but you aren’t going to be punished for this.” 

After a long moment, Hux cleared his throat uncomfortably, waving a hand to catch Ben’s attention as well, “I think it’s about time Gwen and I saw ourselves out,” he announced, sharing a look with Gwen. 

“It  _ is  _ officially the weekend,” the woman agreed, starting to pull together the papers of her contract.

Ben stood to walk the couple to the door, leaving Rey in the spot he’d left on the couch. “Will I be seeing you at the follow-up meeting with the lawyer on Monday?” he asked, turning to Hux.

“I can hardly leave you to it alone, can I?” he responded with a shrug.

The rest of the good-bye’s went relatively quickly, Gwen making Rey promise to get in touch the following week, and Ben and Hux firming up their own plans before the couple left the apartment. Watching the door shut behind them, Rey couldn’t help but softly sigh in relief, burrowing further into the side of the couch. “Are we finally alone?”

Ben chuckled in response as he made his way back to where she sat, “I do believe we are,” he joined her on the couch, opening his arms in an invitation she happily accepted. 

They remained that way for a short while, Rey only moving to she lean up and steal a brief kiss, effectively catching Ben’s attention, “Is the offer to move in still open?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Of course.”

“Good. Because after my lease is up, I think I’d really like to.”

Rey could never have prepared herself for the beam that broke out on Ben’s face, eyes gleaming, “Really?”

She nodded, a smile of her own echoing Ben’s, “I can move out of my apartment right before graduation, but-”

“But?” the excitement on Ben’s face tempered instantly, smile faltering.

“I really want you to meet  _ my  _ mom first.”

“Wait, what?”

* * *

The following Friday found them standing outside an unassuming home in Hyde Park, and Ben was absolutely  _ not  _ terrified to meet the only parental figure his girlfriend had that he had no idea existed. He glanced down when he felt Rey’s arm slide into the crook of his elbow. She offered him a soft smile, eyes bright despite her own nervousness. Returning the smile, Ben leaned down to brush his lips against Rey’s, only to have her jerk away after a brief moment.

“Finn! Poe! You made it!” Letting go of Ben’s arm, Rey sped down the sideway to pull Finn into a tight hug, walking with the two men back to where Ben was standing, “I’m so glad you came.” she said with a grin.

“Of course! It’s been way too long since either of us visited. And besides, she can’t single us out for not visiting this way.” Rey laughed before interpreting Finn’s words to Ben, who was looking on from just behind her, “Sorry, Ben. My sign language is  _ really  _ bad,” Finn added as an afterthought, hands clumsy as he attempted to sign his apology.

Ben’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at Finn’s attempt at sign language, “You’re learning, too?” Finn nodded sheepishly when Rey relayed the message.

“Finn is my study buddy,” Poe cut in, wrapping an arm around his soulmate’s waist, “Leia is making the whole office try to learn. Something about diversity training....I would try, too, but I definitely don’t know how to say any of that...sorry, Rey.”

Pausing in thought, Rey tried her best to explain. Ben nodded along, as if momentarily lost in thought, “Rey told me she and Han were learning. I didn’t know that extended to the whole office.”

The group stood chatting a short while longer, Rey interpreting the conversation as best she could. “Well,” she cut in eventually, “I think it’s time we go in. I would say she’s expecting us but...”

Finn gasped, “Rey, you didn’t forget to call ahead, did you?” he groaned when she shrugged in lieu of answering before grabbing her arm and half dragging her up the steps to the front door, their partners trailing behind.

Rey fidgeted after hitting the doorbell, mentally praying that someone was home. She sagged in relief when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, hand slipping into Finn’s as they waited. 

Just behind them, Ben and Poe shared an equally uncomfortable look, “You come before?” Poe managed to ask.

Ben shook his head in response, “No, you?”

“Never.”

They were spared from more awkward conversation by the front door swinging open, revealing a tall woman with surprisingly purple hair.

* * *

“Can I help you?” the woman asked, frowning slightly in confusion at the four people standing on her doorstep. Her eyes settled more firmly on the two directly in front of her before she recognized them, “Oh my heavens, Finn, Rey! How good to see you!” Releasing her grip on the door handle, the woman pulled both of them into a tight hug.

“I missed you, too, Ms. Holdo.” Rey murmured into her shoulder, returning the hug, but the woman pulled back with a stern look.

“Come now, Rey. You know I hated when you called me that when you two lived here, Amilyn. Please.”

Rey nodded in agreement before Finn hip checked her to steal another hug, “I’m not gonna let Rey here steal all the love,” he teased as he pulled back from the hug with a smile, “I missed you, Amilyn.”

Amilyn looked them both over once more before glancing behind them to where Ben and Poe stood awkwardly, “I see that you brought plus ones!” she said, knowing gleam in her eyes, “Come in and get warm, and you can introduce us.” She stepped aside, allowing the group to make their way into a warm, modestly decorated living room.

Finn whistled as he took in the space, a smile hinting at his lips, “You redecorated since we left.”

“Babe, are you going to introduce us?” Poe chimed in, startling Finn back into focus with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Poe’s waist, “Amilyn, this is Poe...my soulmate.”

Amilyn beamed, offering a hand out to the man, “Congratulations, you two! It’s so good to meet you, Poe. Amilyn Holdo, I was Finn and Rey’s foster mom.” Poe accepted her hand, shaking it with a charismatic smile.

“It’s so good to meet you, Amilyn. Thank you for taking care of my man, here,” he greeted, “I only wish I’d have met you sooner!”

The woman laughed good naturedly, releasing his hand to run her fingers through her hair, “Well, these two flew from the nest without looking back as soon as they started at DePaul. Nevermind that I’m only a forty-five minute train ride away,” She scolded, smile still on her face before turning to Rey, “and who is this?”

“Amilyn, this is Ben Solo,” she introduced, and Amilyn’s eyes once more flickered with recognition.

“Leia’s boy!” the woman exclaimed, eyes catching and holding Ben’s gaze with her own, “I haven’t seen you since you were, what..three or four? How are you doing, Ben?” she asked, once more extending her hand.

“Amilyn...Ben’s deaf,” Finn chimed in awkwardly from where he stood next to Poe, “It’s kind of why Rey’s literally talking with her hands.” 

“Oh, right. I just thought that...” Amilyn hesitated, confusion flickering across her face.

“Ben uses sign language rather than reading lips and speaking now that he’s an adult,” Rey offered in explanation, earning a small nod and smile from her partner in response, “but I’ve been learning for a little while now, so I don’t mind interpreting for you, as long as you don’t mind it taking me a little while.” 

“It really is nice to meet you, Amilyn.” Ben offered, leaning over to take Amilyn’s hand for a brief shake.

Amilyn nodded, smiling softly in response, “So, you two are dating, then?”

“We’re soulmates, actually.” Rey interjected softly, Amilyn’s eyes snapping to her own.

“Oh my word, both of you found your soulmates and didn’t tell me!?” Amilyn all but yelled, “I wish you both had middle names so I could properly scold you!”

Both Rey and Finn smiled sheepishly at the scolding, Rey shifting to lean against Ben’s side while Finn fought off a smile. Looking between the two of them, the older woman simply shook her head fondly. “Well, you decided to come pay a visit eventually,” she said with a shrug, “but let me say it now that if there’s any more surprises, say any babies on the way...” she trailed off with a smirk when Rey choked mid-translation, causing Ben to gape in alarm before Poe chimed in to help.

“She asked if you two will have a baby soon,” he signed choppily, managing to get the point across while Rey recovered from her shock. Both he and Finn broke down cackling as he vigorously shook his head in response.

“You are all terrible people,” Rey managed after a long moment.

Ben frowned in concern, hand coming to rub at her back comfortingly, “You okay, Sweetheart?” Rey nodded in response, offering a small smile.

“What happened to ‘she can’t single us out,’ Finn?” Rey whined as she returned to her place leaning against Ben, his hand sliding down to rub circles in her lower back. 

“Oh darling, I may be a foster parent, but I’m a mother all the same,” Amilyn cut in, “I will always find a way to give you crap.” Both Rey and Finn groaned in response, earning a laugh from the other three adults, “Now, the staff are taking all the kids out to the movies for the next couple hours. Are you four staying for dinner?”

“Absolutely-” “Is that even a question-” Finn and Rey answered in unison before sharing a brief laugh.

“Lovely, then I can put you two to work while I get to know these lovely gentlemen you brought home for me to meet.”

* * *

Just as she said, Amilyn put Finn and Rey to work helping her with dinner while she talked to Poe and Ben, who were perched at the kitchen table. To Amilyn’s chagrin, the duo quickly moved their work from the kitchen counter to the table so Rey could interpret for Ben.

“So, Amilyn, how do you know the lovely Leia Solo?” Poe asked, grinning at the woman.

Amilyn returned the smile over her glass of water, “Before I decided to open the group home, I worked in family law. Leia and I met during one of her first campaigns when she needed a consultant for some proposal she was pushing. We catch up once every few years.”

“And that’s why you knew of Ben?” Rey asked.

“Leia spoke of him constantly, even now. When we have our meetups, the first thing she does is talk about him,” she turned to Ben, “You work at First Order Comics, don’t you?” 

“For now, yes.” Ben answered, surprise clear on his face, “Rey has got me considering pursuing independent work,though....especially with her graduation coming up.”

“Your mother would be  _ thrilled  _ to hear that,” Amilyn said with a smile, “I’m glad our Rey is being a good influence for once.”

“Hey!”

“Oh come now, Rey.” Amilyn teased, “If you had had your way, you would have dropped out of high school and become a street artist years ago.”

“Oh really?” Poe pressed, eyes gleaming.

“Absolutely! This girl was never without a pencil or paintbrush in her hand or off breaking curfew to work on a painting she was working on. Always an artist, this one was. You know, she painted a mural upstairs in the hallway when she was in high school if you boys want to go look before you leave...”

Grinning at Rey as she finished her interpretation, Ben leaned over to kiss the top of her head fondly. “I regret everything,” she signed silently, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

“You’re the one that wanted me to meet her.”

“Hey kids! No silent signing at the dinner table,” Finn cut in, laughter in his voice and on humor clear on his face.

“Okay, fine,” Rey agreed, mischievous gleam in her eyes, “Let’s talk about your famous theatrical debut from Freshman year, Tybalt.” 

“Nevermind, go back to silent signing,” Finn grumbled, heatless scowl taking over his expression to the amusement of the rest of the table.

Dinner carried on surprisingly smoothly, Finn and Rey being embarrassed in equal measure by the misadventures of their high school years. By the time the two couples made their escape, all four were pleasantly exhausted. Saying their good-byes on the street, each pair headed their own way.

* * *

“Thank you for tonight,” Rey said from her place sprawled comfortably across Ben’s chest. Ben made a noise of protest as she pushed herself upright to more easily sign, blankets sliding off of them both in the process, “I didn’t know how much I wanted you to meet her until we were there.”

Ben smiled softly up at where Rey was sitting, tucking her loosely flowing hair behind her ear before responding, “Don’t mention it. It was important to you, so I went.”

“You’re not so bad, Solo,” Rey mused jokingly, “I think I’ll keep you.”

“Good to know,” Ben responded with a laugh, shaking his head slowly, “Now come sleep, I’m tired as hell.”

Laughing to herself, Rey settled back down, head resting on his shoulder. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter!! It was a lot harder to write than I expected!!

Ben was reading in bed when he noticed Rey waving in his peripheral vision. Raising an eyebrow in question, he closed the book and leaned to set it on the bedside table, “What’s up?” 

Rey looked visibly nervous, lingering in the doorway rather than joining him in bed as she had so often done. Her phone was sticking out of her pants pocket, her empty hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt. Ben frowned at the sight, brow furrowing in concern, “Rey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Biting her lip for a moment, Rey managed a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes and accompanying nod, “yeah, yeah.” Making her way towards Ben, she perched on the edge of the mattress, “I’m just not sure how to say what I need to say.”

“Is it any more life-changing than Thanksgiving?”

“No?” Rey said, though her face was clearly unsure.

Attempting to maintain a calm front, Ben leaned over to press what he hoped was a comforting kiss to her forehead, smiling softly against her skin when she leaned into it with a hum.

“You know that I’ve been talking with your parents...” Rey verified, taking a steadying breath when Ben nodded, “I just got off the phone with Leia, and she asked if you would see them.”

Ben stared at her, face carefully blank as he tried to process what Rey just told him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I told them I wouldn’t make you and I meant it.” Rey quickly assured him, resting one of her hands on his knee, “but they are trying, I think.”

“Where?” Ben asked after a long moment, and he could see Rey sigh in relief at the question.

“Anywhere you want, I think. Leia said that she could cook, if you wanted. But I think you could say your office and she would go, really.”

She smiled, genuinely this time, when Ben chuckled at the attempted joke, “That would definitely be a sight to see,” he admitted before swallowing, “...Did she say what they wanted?”

“Just to see you. To talk,” Ben nodded slowly in understanding, “You don’t need to decide now, but I wanted to tell you. You know, because we’re trying to tell each other things now.”

Ben let out a tense laugh before pulling her into a hug. They stayed like that, sprawled out on his bed for a long while before either said anything, “Okay,” he signed, shifting one of his hands into her line of sight. 

Rey turned to look up at him in confusion, “Okay?”

“I’ll talk to them,” she grinned up at him, sitting up slightly to free her hands before he continued, “but only if you come with me,” 

His brow drew up while he waited for her to respond, eyes vulnerable, and Rey couldn’t help leaning over to chastely kiss him before drawing back, “Of course,” her grin softened as Ben’s shoulders sagged in relief, “I told you I’m on your side after the first time Leia and I talked. I’m not going to make you do this alone.”

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Ben said for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Rather than comment on the fact, Rey unbuckled her seatbelt to lean against him, one hand resting comfortingly on his thigh. Looking out his window, she took in the grounds of the Solo’s suburban home.

“You’ll be fine,” she assured him when she noticed how taut he was holding himself, “we can tell the driver to turn around if you’re not okay with t his,” she added on, smiling slightly when he shook his head once.

“You shouldn’t be out of your seatbelt...” he scolded weakly, and Rey chuckled.

“We’re just pulling up the driveway, I’ll be just fine.” Ben nodded deferentially in response, shifting to wrap an arm around her waist and hold her closer. Rey leaned up to kiss his cheek, the hand still on his thigh rubbing gentle circles into his outer leg. She smiled to herself as he relaxed under her, breathing evening out.

Rey pulled back slightly as the car came to a stop. “Remember, I’m here for you the whole time.” 

“I love you,” he signed. Casting a glance at the driver exiting the car, Ben leaned down to capture Rey’s mouth in a firm kiss. He drew back just as his door was opened, tugging Rey out by the hand as he exited the car. Hand in hand, they made their way up the short path to the front door.

* * *

Rey smiled politely when Han greeted them at the door. She took a moment to give the older man a once over as he seemed to do the same. It was clear that Leia had dressed him that morning, a deep green sweater covering most of a freshly-pressed button down shirt and tan slacks at odds with the dark jeans and t-shirts she had grown used to seeing him in. “Hey, kids,” he greeted, snapping Rey out of her thoughts, “glad you made it.”

Rey led Ben into the hallway with her, letting go of his hand to accept a brief hug from Han after the door was shut behind him. “It’s good to see you, Han,” she said warmly, returning to her place at Ben’s side and catching his left hand in her own as the two men stared at each other uncomfortably. “I’ve been told handshakes are a normal greeting,” she teased, catching Ben’s eye as she did so. Both men startled, glancing over at her as if they’d forgotten she was there.”

“Watch yourself, Kid,” Han muttered, and Rey bit her lip to keep from commenting when he took her suggestion. “Ben,” he murmured, carefully signing his name sign before offering his hand.

Ben continued staring for a short while, eyes flickering between his father’s face and the outstretched hand. “Han,” he greeted slowly, spelling the name as if it were a foreign language before clasping hands for a brief shake. Both men seemed to sigh in relief when they let go, Han’s hands tucking into his pants pockets and Ben’s returning to his side.

“Your mom...Leia is in the kitchen,” Han said after another moment. His signs were slow and more like signed English than ASL, but Rey smiled at the effort nonetheless, offering a supportive nod. Han huffed a laugh when Ben raised a suspicious eyebrow, “she still can’t cook. It’s....” Han trailed off, glancing to Rey for help, “order in?” 

Rey laughed as she demonstrated the sign, eyes flickering over to Ben. She could tell he was still uneasy, but was relieved to see some of the tension was gone from his shoulders and seemed to look less like he was plotting escape routes than he had been when they arrived.

“It’s...good to know some things don’t change,” he commented and Han chuckled. Before he could respond, Leia’s voice rang through the house and both Rey and Han jolted, earning a confused look from Ben.

“Han! Is that them? Are they here?” She called, voice getting louder as she neared. It wasn’t long before the woman rounded a corner, entering the hallway. “Rey! Ben!” she greeted, shaking Rey’s hand with a fond smile before stopping in front of her son. 

Rey and Han shared a wary look as mother and son stared at each other. Crossing the fingers of her free hand, she gently squeezed Ben’s hand with her other. “Hello, Leia,” he managed after a moment and the woman beamed, reaching up to pull him into an incredibly awkward hug. It lasted only a moment, Ben immediately tensing up as Leia wrapped her arms around his neck before she stepped back out of his space.

Rey and Han stood in stunned silence, both gaping in a mixture of awe and horror. Before either they or Ben could formulate a response, Leia spoke, “Lunch is all on the table. Who’s hungry?” she asked, signs surprisingly well-formed. 

Tugging lightly at the hand she still held in her own to get his attention, Rey looked up at Ben with a mix of question and concern, “You still okay?” she asked, not bother to speak aloud. When he nodded, she lifted his hand to her mouth, brushing her lips against the back of his hand as Leia led them to the dining room.

* * *

To Rey’s pleasant surprise, lunch was a simple spread by Leia’s standards. The small table in the “casual dining room” was covered with a reasonably-sized selection of pasta, meats, and sides, and Rey was relieved to find only one fork and spoon at each place setting. 

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I got a little of everything,” Leia chattered on, filling in the silence that had hung in the air during their walk from the hallway, “Ben, do you still like...” she paused for a long moment, before sighing quietly and finger spelling the rest of her sentence with a rueful smile, “rotisserie chicken?”

Ben blinked, eyebrows jumping up his face and lips parting slightly in surprise, and Rey looked up at him in confusion, “rotisserie chicken?” she echoed, “how  _ do  _ you sign that?” 

Looking down at her, Ben shook his head slowly, as if clearing out his mind before answering her question. He turned his attention back to his mother with a cautiously curious expression. To her credit, she simply waited patiently for an answer, eyes hopeful, “You remembered?”

“Of course,” Leia answered, a gentle smile brightening her features.

Ben shook his head once more before answering, “Yes, I do still like it,” he finally answered, sitting down in the chair beside Rey’s. Following his lead, Rey and his parents followed suit before tucking into the food in front of them.

* * *

The rest of the meal was spent with everyone focused on the plates in front of them, Leia and Rey occasionally making small talk when the atmosphere started to feel particularly heavy. It wasn’t long before the group was once more relocating to a small sitting room. As they entered the room, Rey overheard Han grumbling something about giving them a grand tour before being shushed by his wife. Taking advantage of their distraction, Rey turned to look up at her partner, “How are you doing?”

He shrugged slightly in response, offering a tight smile, “I want this to be over, but I’m not stealing a car yet.” Rey giggled at the comment, garnering the older couple’s confused looks. Waving them off with a smile, Rey slid onto a small wicker loveseat, patting the seat beside her till Ben sat down next to her. Before any more small talk could be made, Ben spoke up, “Why did you do it?”

Both Han and Leia blinked in surprise, Han sighing as Leia paused in thought, “what part?” Han asked after a long moment, leaning forward onto his knees and holding his son’s eyes with a steady gaze.

“Why didn’t you let me learn to sign? Why did you make me try to speak? Why did you send me away? Take your pick,” he pressed, agitation growing on his features. Rey frowned slightly, glancing over to where his parents were still processing his questions before quietly interpreting the words.

“We...I thought it was for the best,” Leia said after a long moment, a slight tremor sneaking it’s way into her voice and hands. At Ben’s unimpressed look, she continued with a sigh, “When we learned you were deaf, your father and I did start learning and teaching you ASL. But then we...I thought about how isolated you would be from the hearing world.”

“So you isolated me from the whole world instead,” Ben cut in bluntly. Leia made no outward reaction, and Rey rested a grounding hand on his knee in an attempt to prevent another fight between the two.

“You’re right, Ben.” It was Han who cut in this time, and both Ben and Rey startled at first, “It wasn’t what we wanted to happen, but it was.” Han rubbed a hand over the back of his neck in thought, “Leia here is going to kill me for saying this, but we didn’t know what to do, Ben. We didn’t know what life would be like for you, and we made bad calls. But...we want to try and fix it,” he finished, face more open than Rey had ever seen it, the cocksure grin he’d worn the first time they’d met vanished.

“Do you know what it was like?” Ben asked, his expression shifting from agitation to something more akin to exhaustion, sighing when his parents both shook their heads after a moment, “I wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to you, to make you proud. But do you know how  _ hard  _ it is to read lips? I’m told even hearing people can’t do it, and you can hear what is being said,” Ben swallowed, taking a steadying breath as Rey once more interpreted his words, “I could never understand you. And you never bothered to understand me. I grew up alone because of that.”

“We were told not to sign with you, sweetheart,” Leia interrupted, “your doctor and teachers said it would make things harder,” she paused at the firm look she got from her husband before acquiescing slightly, “but they were clearly wrong.”

“You don’t say,” Ben drawled in response, face impassive. When neither of his parents moved to speak, he sighed heavily, “What do you want from me?”

“A chance to be there for you,” Leia answered without hesitation, “We weren’t there for you when we should have been, and we’re both so sorry, Ben. But if you will let us, we want to be there now.”

Ben stared at her cautiously, as if trying to weigh the truth of her statement. Turning to his side, he caught Rey’s eye. She smiled again, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes, and she reached over to gently squeeze his hand for a brief moment, “I’m here, whatever you choose,” she assured him silently. 

It felt like a small eternity to the room’s occupants before Ben spoke again. “You’re learning sign.”

Han laughed gruffly while Leia smiled softly at him, “we’re trying.”

Rey’s smile widened slightly, catching Ben’s attention with a wave, “I suggest you don’t insult their sign. I was very forgiving,” she teased, lightening the air around them and earning curious looks from the older couple.

Ben returned the smile, a short laugh startling out of him from the unexpected recollection. Shaking his head at his soulmate, his eyes settled on Leia, who sat just a hair straighter when she caught his gaze, “I think I’d like to talk to my mother alone for a moment.” he said without looking away from her. Rey stood without argument, offering one last encouraging smile, while Han pressed a gentle kiss to his wife’s temple before standing.

“Let’s get out of here, kid. Give these two a chance to talk,” Han headed to the door, opening it and letting Rey step out ahead of him after reminding Leia just to call if she was needed.

* * *

The pair found themselves in the kitchen, Rey holding a glass of water in both hands while Han leaned against the island next to her. They’d b oth been quiet on the walk over, neither wanting to interrupt the other’s thoughts until they’d reached the kitchen. “You’re good for him,” Han said after a long moment, startling Rey into nearly dropping her glass.

“What?”

Han’s easy smile slid onto his face, and Rey was momentarily reminded of the night she’d met him. “You’re good for him, Ben.” he repeated, crossing his arms, “We hadn’t seen nor heard from him in a good decade before you brought him to that party. Leia kept tabs on him, of course, but we hadn’t spoken to him since we went to his college graduation. And if even if we had, I think we both know we would never have gotten this far,”

Rey let out a mirthless laugh, “Don’t go singing my praises yet,” she muttered into her glass and Han gave her a stern look in return.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Rey. You’re a damn good kid, and I’m glad Ben has you. He deserves to have someone in his corner.” Rey stared up at the man in surprise, setting her glass down on the counter as he spoke, “I suppose I should say thank you for that,” Han mused after a moment, and Rey felt her eyes start to water. Stepping forward, she pulled the man into a hug. He returned it after only a brief moment’s hesitation, patting her back gently when she pulled back and landed flat on her heels.

“You have an amazing son, Han.” she murmured, and Han grinned crookedly.

“I know.”

* * *

The pair returned to the sitting room side by side after Rey finished her water, both sighing in relief when both Ben and Leia were alive and well when they entered. Leia had apparently moved to Rey’s vacated seat at some point, sitting next to her son with moist eyes and an emotion Rey couldn’t place written on her face. Rey and Han stood in the doorway unnoticed until he cleared his throat, quickly catching his wife’s attention. “How are things going in here, Princess?” he asked, stepping into the room to reclaim his seat, Rey trailing behind.

Leia shared a tender look with her son before standing and returning to her original seat, allowing Rey to sit next to her son. Dabbing the moisture from her eyes with her sleeve, the woman smiled over at her husband. “Going fairly well all things considered,” she assured her husband, leaning against his side when he reclined against the back of their seat.

Ben nodded in agreement, eyes similarly wet. A smile hinted on his lips when Rey pressed a kiss high on his cheek. When she pulled back, Leia was grinning outright, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, “When do we get to hear about when you two met?” she asked, “I recall hearing you mention something about having your sign language insulted?”

* * *

Rey sagged in relief as she and Ben made it home that evening. Kicking off her shoes, she made her way to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed as soon as it was in reach. She stayed prone on the bed until the shuffling of Ben’s sock covered feet on the carpet grew louder. She rolled over onto her back with a groan, sitting up just as her boyfriend entered. “So?” she asked, attempting to remain casual, “what did you think?”

Ben half shrugged as he joined her on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, “There’s a lot that needs to be talked about still,” Rey nodded in agreement, carefully schooling a neutral expression, “but I don’t think I’m against talking to them again in the future.”

Releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, Rey leaned over to pull her boyfriend into a tight hug. Feeling Ben’s arms wrap up around her back and shoulders, she took a moment to rest her forehead against his shoulder, the day’s events catching up to her. “I’m so proud of you,” she said as the pulled back, “I can’t imagine how hard today must have been.”

“It’s all your doing,” 

“I only helped you get there. Today was all you, Ben.” Rey argued, sitting back on her heels to face him properly, “Don’t forget that.” Ben nodded in acquiescence, eyes soft.

“Did you know that they fought about it?” he asked after a short while, continuing when Rey’s confused look made it clear she had no idea what he was talking about, “Sending me away. Han wanted me to stay at home, try to learn to sign. He lost, obviously, and I was sent to Luke’s...but he tried. I never knew that.”

Rey smiled gently, leaning over to tuck some of his hair behind his ear so she could see his face. “I'm still furious at what they did to you, but I do think that they did and do love you," she replied, "and I know I already said it, but I really am proud of you for today."

“I love you,” he signed before pulling her back towards him, startling a squeak from the woman.

“I love you, too.” she returned with a smile before fully caving into Ben’s tugs, pressing herself against his side, head resting on his chest till she dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben's childhood love of rotisserie chicken was inspired by interviews with Adam Driver where it's been discussed that he used to eat an entire rotisserie chicken regularly throughout college. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!! Let me know your thoughts and reactions in the comments!


	19. Chapter 19- Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!
> 
> Guess who's alive and writing again!  
> I'm super sorry for not updating/responding to comment from last chapter--my dog ended up not taking well to her heartworm treatment, so I've been pretty obsessed over her!   
> BUT I'm back now, and so is the story! I'm pushing back the chapter count one last time because I suck at counting, but we're coming up on the end here!! Next chapter will be shorter, but it will be posted sooner rather than later!

Rey groaned into her pillow as the mid-morning sunlight hit her face. In an attempt to steal a few more precious moments of sleep, she rolled over onto Ben’s side of the bed, ready to burrow herself against her soulmate’s chest. She groaned again when she realized that the space next to her was not only empty, but neatly made up. “Stupid Solo, waking up in the mornings and being an adult,” she grumbled as she slowly pushed herself into an upright position, rubbing at her eyes. 

After a long moment, Rey leaned over to the bedside table she had taken over to check her phone, pausing at the sight of an envelope addressed to her sitting next to it. Shaking her head to clear the remaining dregs of sleep, she grabbed the envelope, opening it with ease and pulling out the sheet of paper folded up inside.

The handwriting was familiar, letters flowing neatly across the page. She shifted to lean back against the headboard, drawing her knees up before reading.

_ Rey, _

_ I’m sorry you’re waking up alone on your birthday. The office called me in early, but I’m hoping to sneak out early as well to balance things out. To make up for it, there’s pancakes and bacon waiting for you. The plate is keeping warm in the microwave for whenever you decide to drag yourself out of bed. _

_ “ _ Jerk,” Rey mumbled, any heat behind the word cooled with the laugh that bubbled out alongside it.

_ Before you panic at the time, I’m reminding you, as requested, that Maz cancelled class so you could get in more studio time this week. So yes you’re probably late, but at least Maz won’t know this way. _

_ I’ll see you tonight at dinner.  _

- _ Ben _

Rey grinned down at the letter, reading it over once more before taking in the drawing filling in the remaining space. It was a quick sketch, the lines left un-inked on the page, and she quickly recognized the subject as herself. Only her profile was shown as she leaned over a birthday cake, blowing out the candles. 

Taking a moment to trace her fingers over the picture, Rey returned the letter to its envelope, tucking it into the end table’s drawer for safekeeping before climbing out of bed.

* * *

Ben paused as the lights to his office flickered off and back on again, glancing over his shoulder. Taking in the ginger who had apparently shut his office door before getting his attention, He set his pencil on his desk, spinning his chair around fully. “I got here at seven this morning. Why the hell do you look worse than I feel?” he asked after a moment, trying and failing to keep the amusement of his face.

Hux scowled, “Maybe because  _ I  _ have been given hell by Snoke because of  _ your  _ appointments with  _ your  _ lawyer,” he snapped back, earning a startled look from the other man, “I sure as hell hadn’t told him about it, but of course he knew you went, and that I accompanied.”

“Just tell him that I made you go, then,” Ben responded after a long minute, frustration starting to take over his features, “You’re my interpreter. It’s your job.”

“You don’t think I tried that? According to our illustrious leader, my ’place is in the office, Interpreting for First Order business and not off galavanting on Solo’s latest passion project.’” Hux paused, running a hand through his hair as he collected himself, “Look, I’m getting as tired of this nonsense as you are, but unlike you, I don’t have a trust fund to fall back on if I leave. Until someone else gives me an offer, I  _ need  _ this job, and so does Gwen.”

For his part, Ben sat in stunned stillness, hands hovering in front of him awkwardly. Unsure of how to respond, he let his hands settle in his lap as he stared at his interpreter. Taking the time to properly look over Hux, he could easily see the exhaustion on his face, tension in his shoulders, and shake in the hand that had found its way into his hair again. After a long moment, Ben swallowed, “Rey and I are considering going independent, and Gwen’s a damn good artist.”

“She is,” Hux agreed, “but that doesn't change the present situation. I know Gwen could make a killing on her own if things were different. Unfortunately, things are as they are.” 

“You could talk to D’acy. She might have ideas. She did say that if he threatened you, it could help the case.”

Hux sighed again, shaking his head, “I’ll...talk to Gwen about it, but I was coming to tell you that unless we decide otherwise, I can’t help you with the case. I’ve worked too hard to get where I am to jump with no safety net,” Ben nodded in understanding, face carefully neutral at the announcement, “I will of course continue to provide my services here in the office, as per my contract.” 

“I would say I would try to make your job easy, but I can’t find it in myself to lie at the moment.” 

Hux chuckled at his attempt at humor. “Your honesty is appreciated, I suppose,” he conceded, “I’ll talk to Gwen about your offer. Truthfully, I think she’s been looking for a reason to leave since the day he threatened Rey.” 

“Haven’t we all?”

Shaking his head in detached amusement, Hux made is way back towards the office door, turning back to Ben one last time before leaving, “Do try to stay out of trouble today, for my sake....but if you can’t resist, make it a big enough issue Snoke forgets about my own.”

* * *

Ben sighed in relief when his alarm went off, reaching over to double check the time as he turned it off: 4:00pm.  _ Amazing how much can get done when you have a whole day without being side-tracked by meetings,  _ he mused as he opened up his text conversation with Rey.

**Ben**

_ About to leave the office. _

_ See you soon. _

**Rey**

_ You’re actually leaving at a normal hour!!! Best b-day present ever!! _

_ I’m hopping in the shower, but I’ll see you soon! _

Clicking off the phone screen, Ben turned his attention to cleaning up his workspace, carefully setting aside his unfinished work to be completed after the weekend. He was interrupted, however, by a tentative tap on his shoulder. Looking up, Ben recognized the young man standing beside him as an intern. Frowning at the younger man, he raised an eyebrow in question, not bothering to try signing. After a brief moment of hesitation, the young man offered his cell phone, a message already typed on the screen.

_ I’m sorry to bother you Mr. Ren, but Mr. Snoke wants to talk to you. He said Hux has already been called.  _

Groaning to himself, he tapped out his thanks and returned the phone to its owner, standing as he did so. Gazing longingly at his coat, Ben made his way to Snoke’s office. Making his way through the familiar halls, he ran through what the summons could possibly be about. As he approached the door to Snoke’s office, he checked the time on his phone once more: 4:10.

**Ben**

_ Getting pulled into a meeting. _

_ I promise I’ll be home in time for dinner. _

Ben returned his phone to his pants pocket before opening the door, nodding to Hux as he entered, “Did you need something, Mr. Snoke? I am about to leave for the weekend, so I can’t stay long.”

Snoke smiled humorlessly from his desk chair, leaning back as he took in his employee, “Leaving so soon, Kylo? It’s nearly an hour before your, as your so fond of putting it,  _ contracted hours  _ are up _.  _ You’ll be returning to your office after this conversation.”

“Sir-”

“No arguing, Kylo. That seems to be all you do nowadays, argue with me. There was a time I never had to doubt your dedication to the company, it’s a shame I can’t say the same about you since this ‘soulmate’ fiasco began,” he held up a hand to stop another protest, “Now I called you here because I expected the final draft of  _ Starkiller  _ by the end of the day, and I’ve yet to see it cross my desk. Given your belief that you could leave early, I trust that it is, in fact, finished?”

Ben bit his cheek as he thought back to the pile of unfinished pages sitting on his desk, “No, sir. Unfortunately, I had other business that left me unable to finish the final drafts of the edition. If you would like, I could hand them off to another artist for the final inking before leaving.”

“What I would  _ like  _ is my premier artist to take his position seriously!” Seeming to have startled himself as much as his two employees with his outburst, Snoke took a steadying breath before locking his eyes back onto Ben, “I trust that your dear Miss Sanders is the reason you are once again neglecting your duties?” 

Snoke sighed heavily when Ben merely stared back at him, “I have been  _ incredibly  _ patient with you these past months, Kylo. If you were anyone else, you would have been on the street the first moment I thought you were slipping up. Instead, I offered you countless chances to prove yourself to me. Instead, you continue to galavant with that  _ floozy  _ you call your girlfriend and neglect the fact that First Order,  _ I  _ made you into who you are.”

Ben clenched his fists at his sides, jaw tightening.  _ If I kill him now, I’ll be in prison instead of at Rey’s birthday dinner,  _ he repeated like a silent mantra as he glared daggers at the man. 

Snoke’s lips once more curved upwards when Ben failed to respond to the taunt, “That’s what I thought. Now back to your desk. If you leave this office before that draft is on my desk, you are not to come back on Monday.”

“Then fire me now.” Hux squawked in surprise, earning a sharp glare from Snoke before interpreting the words, “You’ve been threatening my position at First Order for months now, but I’m clearly still here. We both know that you need Kylo Ren more than I need you, so just fire me. You can keep the comics, too. Let’s see how good they are without me.”

For the first time since meeting Snoke, Ben noticed that the man seemed genuinely stunned. His mouth hung ever-so-slightly open, eyes wide. Sparing a brief glance to where Hux stood proved a similar sight.  _ You said to cause a big enough ruckus he’d forget about your ‘infractions’,  _ Ben mused briefly before turning his attention back to his supervisor. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure my lawyer looks over my public announcement. I’d hate to spoil anything about our case before we get to court.”

Without waiting for a response, Ben turned on his heel, walking out of Snoke’s office, Hux following on his heels.

* * *

“Stop looking like a kicked puppy!” Rey jumped, tearing her eyes away from where they’d been glued to her phone to look up at where Rose was perched next to her, “he said he’d be home in time. And you trust him, right? Because if you don’t, then I’m really worried about why we’re sitting in his living room.”

Rey cracked a small smile, dropping her phone onto the coffee table before flopping across Rose and Finn’s laps, earning shouts of protest from both. “Didn’t you know, Rose? He’s secretly a serial killer, I just invited you over so he’d have an easy kill.”

Rose gasped out in mock-offense as Finn threw his head back with a laugh, “I should have known! Shouldn’t he be getting you a present, though?”

“What can I say, I’m very generous.” Rey shrugged innocently, joining in her friends’ laughter. Just as their laughter began to taper off, she bolted upright at the sound of the front door opening. Springing off the couch as Ben came through the doorway, Rey all but ran the short distance between the living room and front entry. Ben didn’t hesitate to pull her into a lingering hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

The two reluctantly separated after a long moment, only stepping back far enough to talk. “Happy birthday,” he greeted finally, leaning down to steal a proper kiss before noticing the two people looking on at the scene from the sofa, “we have guests?”

Rey froze, a brief look of horror flashing across her features, “I forgot to tell....ask you. I’m so sorry! They picked me up from the studio...”

Ben gently caught Rey’s hands in his own, face easing into a lopsided grin, “It’s fine, sweetheart. This is pretty much your home, too. You have every right to have people over,” he assured her before shifting his attention to her friends, “Good to see you two.”

“Hey, Ben!” Rose called from her seat on the couch,shifting up onto her knees to sign over the back of the couch, “You’re late!”

“Yes, I am. Thank you for reminding me, Rose,” he glanced to Rey for assistance when her friend’s faces both scrunched up in confusion, pressing a thankful kiss to her temple when she relayed his response to her friends.

Nodding in understanding, Finn piped in with a relaxed smile, “Are you wearing that to dinner?”

“Why not?” Glancing down, Ben frowned at his shirt, the white button down stained with a long forgotten spilled coffee cup, “That’s why,” he noted, earning a round of laughter, “Okay, I’ll go change into something clean. One of you want to call a cab?”

“You’re the one with a real job, ” Rey teased, kissing his cheek once more before turning away from him to rejoin her friends on the couch. Ben frowned slightly as she turned away, waving away Finn’s concerned look over her shoulder before heading down the hall to change.

* * *

The pizzeria was bustling with customers, a college basketball game airing on a TV secured on the back wall. Piling into the small space, Rey beckoned the rest of the group to follow her to an empty table towards the back of the restaurant. She waved to one of the waitstaff as she slid into the booth. 

“You could have your pick of the city for your birthday dinner, sweetheart. You sure you want pizza?” Ben slid next to Rey, plopping a kiss on her head before drawing back to watch for an answer, only to be waved at from across the table.

“Forget it, Ben. Rey loves pizza more than any of us. Especially this place!” Finn joked, grinning as Rose nodded in agreement.

Ben slowly shook his head at the group, amused smile sneaking onto his face despite himself. “It’s true, though!” Rey cut in, “This is my favorite restaurant in Lincoln Park. And I didn’t want to drive forever.”

“Don’t let Resistance here you say that,” Ben teased, “I’ve heard they’re the jealous type.”

Rey interpreted the joke to her friends between laughs, the pair joining in not long after. Leaning against the back of the booth, Rey watched on as her best friends tried to hold a conversation with Ben in their basic sign language, yelling to hear each other over the combination of music, the TV, and other patrons. “Hey guys! How are we doing today?” 

All three of the hearing members of the group startled as the young blonde woman snuck up on their table. “Oh! Didn’t mean to scare you!” she continued with a grin, “I’m Kaydel, I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you all something to drink while you look over the menu?” Rose and Finn ordered first, Rey getting Ben’s order before passing it onto Kaydel, who looked on with interest before heading off to get their drinks.

Rey laughed at her friends’ confused looks, “You two okay?” she asked, amused grin breaking across her face, “I don’t think I’ve seen you look this confused since....I’m not sure when.”

“She was staring  _ hard _ !” Rose griped, “Is it always like that when you two go out?” Rey shared a look with Ben, thinking back to when she asked almost the same question after on their first date.

“Some places more so than others, I think. We go to the same places a lot, so it isn’t a big deal there,” Rey shrugged, taking a sip of her drink, “But you get used to it after a while.”

Ben nodded in agreement, “I hardly notice anymore, really,” Finn and Rose nodded, seeming to accept their answers, “But more importantly, what are we ordering?”

Settling on an extra large pepperoni pizza to split, the group fell into familiar banter. When the pizza arrived, all three college students let out an excited whoop, earning a laugh from their waitress. The group quieted down as the divvied out slices, both hands and mouths equally occupied with inhaling their food. As the remaining slices dwindled down, Finn waved down the waitress with a mischievous grin at Rey. “So today is our dear Rey’s birthday,” he gestured at Rey as she buried her face against Ben’s shoulder with a groan, “Do you think we can properly embarrass her with a couple slices of cake and some singing?”

Kaydel nodded happily, returning Finn’s grin before heading off to the back. By the time she returned with what seemed to Rey like the entirety of the staff, she was glaring daggers at her friend, “I want new friends. These ones are mean.” Ben chuckled at the complaint, wrapping an arms around her shoulders with a grin as their plates were rearranged to make room for dessert. 

“You love us!” Rose scoffed, grinning unrepentantly. The singing started before Rey could retort. To Rey’s ongoing embarrassment, all eyes turned to their table as they sang, a round of applause and cheers filling the pizzeria as they finished. 

As the staff returned to their tables and the kitchen, Ben gently pushed Rey enough to see each other clearly, “Happy birthday, Sweetheart.” Smiling up at him in answer, Rey leaned up for a chaste kiss. 

“Did we successfully embarrass you?” Finn asked after a long moment, already haven dug into the slice of cheesecake sitting in front of him, “because if not, we could always try karaoke.”

“Yeah, you guys did good,” Rey smiled across the table before digging into her own cake. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Peanut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading, lovelies! I hope this chapter is worth the wait!  
> Please let me know your thoughts down below!!


End file.
